A New Life
by darknessmolded
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort in his own world but is so scared that he will hurt someone with his new powers that he wishes himself away and sends himself to an alternate universe where he has a second chance to live his life. Warning:yaoi harryomc mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters you might recognize they belong to J.K. Rowling.

He thought he should feel relief, elation something besides the dull emptiness that seemed to dull the scene before him and yet somehow make it clearer, to clear. He knew consciously that it was finally over, all he had to do was stare down into the clouded red eyes to know he had finally killed the man who had killed his parents and so many others yet somehow he couldn't believe it was over.

He supposed it was because he was still alive. Every other time he had imagined this day he had thought he would have to die in order to take the bastard with him. It wasn't that he wanted to die, he just had not ever imagined life after the bastard. He guessed that was normal after all he had been kind of busy trying to stay alive.

Ripping his eyes away from the red eyes of his enemy he surveys the battle field or what is left of it. He had finally found 'the power the dark lord knows not' and it had ripped apart the land for miles around.

Thankfully no one but death eaters had been around. He hated to think what could have happened had his friend's been around him. He was not sure he could have controlled it enough to have prevented his power from hurting them. Once more he remembers the feelings that had filled him as he had looked up at Voldemort as he had been about to kill him.

The terror he had been feeling since Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and a dozen others had kidnapped him had disappeared as the wall that had blocked his power had shattered into nothing. He still remembers as the power had surged through him he had felt freer than he had ever felt and at peace. He had quickly pulled his power back when he had noticed the destruction around him but not quickly enough

Wind swirls around him teasing his hair and with a wrench he pushes his power back his heart beating in terror. Terror at how close he had come to losing control. He didn't even have his wand and yet his power was still as strong and focused as before. At the thought of his wand he looks around for it but a vague memory surfaces in his confused thoughts of his wand shattering as his power had broken free.

Still in shock he shakily gets to his feet ignoring the bodies and parts of bodies that litter the ground around him.

His limbs ache from the numerous crucios he had been subjected to in the last few hours and several deep cuts are bleeding freely down his sides yet he barely notices. He stumbles forward wanting to see his friends and make sure they are safe. Suddenly light surrounds him and the next thing he knows he is stumbling forward in the parlor of Grimald Place.

He hears a terrified scream and sees out of the corner of his eye several wands come to point at him. Unconsciously he brings his power to the fore preparing to kill these new threats but a familiar voice stops him. "Harry."

Harry looks up into the warm cinnamon eyes of Remus Lupin and feels like crying out in joy at the sight of him safe and sound. Still as tired and worn as ever but relatively unharmed.

"We don't know it's really him. We don't even know how he got in here. The aparation wards are still intact and whatever the hell that was that he used to get in here sure as hell didn't look like aparation," Mad-Eye Moody growls savagely pointing his wand steadily at him.

Remus completely ignores him as he moves to envelop Harry in a hug but Harry quickly moves back shouting "No." Remus stumbles back as a wave of power ripples out from Harry and the rest of the people in the room collapse to the floor unable to with stand the force that he has unleashed without Remus's werewolf unhanced strength.

"I'm sorry," Harry tells him and is surprised as he feels tears trailing down his face. "I am dangerous now," Harry explains wanting him to understand.

"No Harry….," Remus starts but Harry quickly cuts him off. "Yes, ….I am Remus. This is barely the tip of my power. You have no idea……," Harry pauses struggling to gain control of his emotions before continuing "And I don't want you to know. I just wanted to make sure that you and everyone else were safe." He smiles warmly through his tears at the only real family he has left and says quietly "I killed him and the rest. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

Remus stares at him in sympathy. "Harry…," he starts pushing forward despite the force trying to push him back. Harry just smiles gently "I hereby declare Remus J. Lupin as my sole heir and that in the event of my death or disappearance he is to inherit all my worldly goods and wealth."

Remus looks at him in horror as he finishes and a golden light surrounds them both finalizing what he has just declared. "Harry, oh please no….," Remus begs struggling towards him but Harry simply shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I am simply too dangerous. I can't control it," he tells him.

He looks one final time at the people in the room, at Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys, and other members of the order before closing his eyes. He knows they will be alright now and he has just ensured that Remus will never want for anything. He allows his magic to fill him once more before willing himself out of this world hoping briefly that he will be able to see his parents and the rest of his family in his next life. Maybe even have a chance to be a good son for them.

Remus watches in despair as a white light surrounds Harry growing brighter and brighter until he can no longer see him. Then slowly it shrinks leaving nothing of the boy who had been his surrogate son. He whimpers slightly curling on the floor as he realizes that he has lost Harry as well as James, Lily, and Sirius. It may have been true that he had only known Harry for four years and in those four years had only seen him for all of a month when he wasn't his teacher but he had still loved him. Gentle arms wrap around him and he leans into a shoulder crying himself out until he falls into the welcome darkness of sleep.


	2. Too Bright

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters you might recognize. Those characters that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. Warnings this story contains male/male love. If you do not like then do not leave.

Blinding light is the first thing that Harry becomes aware of as he regains consciousness the next is a gentle rocking motion and a warm cocoon wrapped around him. He tries to move his arms but the cocoon prevents him from moving. Annoyed he opens his eyes finally despite the bright light then squints immediately as the light hurts his eyes.

Once again he tries to move his arm this time to rub at his eyes but again is prevented from doing so by the cocoon which he now realizes is a warm blanket. He tries to protest that it is wrapped around him too tightly but all that comes out is an angry cry.

He opens his eyes in surprise and this time forces them to stay open. Gradually his eyes focus and he stares into the face of a woman he had never hoped to see again. The woman is sweaty and exhausted but she is looking at him with tears of joy in her eyes. "Hi, my little baby," she says smiling happily at him while happy tears stream down her face.

Harry just stares at her unable to believe what he is seeing. Smiling warmly she pulls back a fold of the blanket he is wrapped in and exams his hand. A hand which he realizes is a baby's hand and then it hits him that he is being held by this woman, his mother, and that he is a baby once more.

He zones out for a moment as he tries to process this new situation but snaps out of it when his mother hands him to someone else. He blinks in surprise as his father looks at him with a mixture of pride and love. Looking over his shoulder is Sirius with a goofy grin on his face and the same look of love and pride in his eyes.

"Hey little prongslit," Sirius says and Harry stares at him before figuring what the heck he might as well play along until he figures out what happened. So he waves his fist in Sirius's general direction and is rewarded with a huge grin from Sirius.

"Did you see that. He waved at me. The kid is a genius," Sirius says happily.

"Sirius would you mind he is my son," James says annoyed but with obvious affection for his friend. Wanting his father to know he is loved to Harry coos softly and waves his fists around gaining his father's attention. James breaks into a huge grin and Harry can see him visibly swell with pride.

Harry giggles at this and makes grasping motions with his hands. Stupidly, James leans down and Harry grabs his glasses pulling them off his face giggling. He gums them happily watching them amused.

"Yes, I knew it. He is a Maurader," Sirius shouts happily and James nods grinning. A strict voice interrupts them asking "Mr. Black do you want to be escorted out."

Harry watches as Sirius quickly shakes his head in the negative and Harry giggles again. He is reminded of an errant school boy being reprimanded by a strict teacher. Thinking about it that scenario does fit with Sirius and how he acts most of the time.

"Mr. Potter, I think you should give your son back to your wife so we can fill out this paper work," the healer tells his father and reluctantly his father gives him back to his mother after taking back his glasses.

Suddenly exhausted Harry blurrily scans the room and spots Remus looking at him in fascination. Cooing slightly he waves his fist at Remus who after a moment comes over and gentle holds his little hand as though he is made of spun glass.

"He is beautiful," he tells his mother smiling gently. Sirius comes up behind him and puts his arms around his neck from behind leaning heavily against him.

"He sure is," Sirius agrees and then to Harry's surprise kisses Remus gently on the cheek. He had never known that Sirius and Remus had been together but he supposes that after twelve years apart and so much time in Askaban neither Sirius nor Remus would have been up for a relationship.

His mother rocks him gently and he blurrily rubs a fist across his face. He knows he should be more concerned about this but it just feels so right and his magic is assuring him that he is perfectly safe here. Yawning slightly he sticks his fist in his mouth and within moments is fast asleep.

Lily gently wraps her baby boy in his baby blanket watching as he falls asleep. She can hardly believe that she can finally hold him in her arms after nine long months of hoping and dreaming of this day. All the pain had definitely been worth it just for this one moment.

"I must say he is an active one," Healer Marigold says with a fond smile at them.

"Is that unusual," Lily says a touch of worry in her voice. She knows it is probably nothing but she is still on hormone over load and desperate to make sure everything is alright.

"Nothing to worry about dear. I've checked everything and your baby is perfectly fine. It is just that most newborns aren't so active right off but there is nothing wrong with him. Though it may mean you will need to watch him more just to keep him from crawling off and getting into trouble. But considering who you married you should have been prepared for that," Healer Marigold says scowling fondly at James.

"Hey," James exclaims but is cut off as Healer Marigold scolds "Don't you even try to proclaim your innocence James Potter. I still remember the month that you managed to get sent here three times. Once for a broken arm, a second time for a mild concussion, and the third for vanishing your own leg bones because you were playing with your father's wand. Would you like me to go on?"

James quickly shakes his head in the negative as Sirius had done early and satisfied Healer Marigold stalks off. James noticing that Sirius is laughing at him snaps "Sod off, Padfoot."

Lily scowls at him for using such language around the baby and he quickly apologizes.

Sitting down on the bed he asks in a stage whisper that none the less carries to his best friends "Did we have to use my old childhood healer. She has too much stuff on me to make me behave."

"I heard that James Potter and your darn right I have enough on you. I am actually considering writing a book," the old Healer calls as she comes into the room once more and walks toward them.

James groans pathetically saying "See what I mean."

The rest just smile at his melodramatics before the nurse tells them gently but firmly "It is time for you all to let Mrs. Potter rest."

Remus grabs Sirius's hand as he starts to protest saying "Come on love. She is right. We need to get home any way so we are well rested for tomorrow or did you forget that we are helping James get his house ready for the baby."

"Oh yeah. I did forget. Well I will see you guys tomorrow then and my godson," Sirius says with pride before he is dragged from the room by an amused Remus.

The healer starts to shoo James out too but Lily quickly stops her.

"Could we please have a little time to talk. I promise we won't take long," Lily pleads and Healer Marigold's stern expression softens somewhat.

"Alright dear but only thirty minutes then I come to kick this rascal out," she tells them.

"Thanks," James says with a cheeky grin to which the healer just rolls her eyes at though he could swear he sees a small smile twitching the corners of her lips.

When the healer is out of the room Lily quickly puts silencing charms up. James raises an eyebrow at this but remains quite knowing she must have a good reason. He slowly walks over to sit on the bed. Gently he cups her face in his hands and kisses her gently on the lips before pulling back to look at her.

"What did you need to talk about, Lils," he asks her and she smiles weakly before finally asking "James are you disappointed?"

James looks at her confused and she explains nodding toward Harry "Are you disappointed that Harry is not the one."

James looks down at these words wondering if he does feel disappointment but after a moment he realizes that that is not one of the things he is feeling. He looks back up at her before shaking his head.

"In all honesty Lils I am relieved more than anything. I would have loved and been proud of Harry no matter what but I just don't want my son to have the weight of having to defeat Voldemort on his head. I know it is selfish but I am really glad that he was born in the beginning of August instead of the ending of July," gently he strokes Harry's cheek and smiles as he grabs his finger unconsciously in his sleep.

He is startled when a tear falls on his hand and looks up to find his wife crying silently.

"Lily," he starts but stops not knowing what to say.

"I wished it would not be Harry. I knew it was wrong but I wished it would be Alice's son just so my baby would not have to go through all that," Lily tells him.

"I am a horrible person," she sobs after a moment burying her face in the blankets wrapping Harry.

James hugs her quickly whispering "You are the most beautiful person both inside and outside. I don't think you are a horrible person for wishing our child safe and out of sight of Voldemort. Besides, from the way Frank has been acting, I think he would thank you for wishing Neville to be the chosen one. He has not stopped gloating since it became obvious that Harry would be born in August instead of July and all I could think was that at least my son was safe."

Lily is still crying but seems to have calmed down somewhat. Wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hospital gown she smiles weakly at him. "I think you better go before the healer comes back or you will be in trouble. I will see you in the morning."

"Lils I hate to tell you but it is already after five o'clock in the morning so technically it is already the morning," James quips with a grin.

"Out," Lily says though with a smile.

"Whatever you say beautiful mother of my son," James says backing out of the room with a bow but not before seeing Lily blush with pleasure.

After saying good-bye to Healer Marigold he floos home and sets to work on the house. He wants the house to be perfect for Lily and Harry when they get home and is too impatient to wait for Sirius and Remus. He cannot stop smiling as he goes from room to room making sure that everything is spotless and that the new toys he had gotten for Harry were all put in there place.


	3. Of Words and Roses

DISCLAIMER: Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. Also remember to review.

Eight Months Later.:

Harry watches as his mother fixes dinner his mind wandering over what has happened. At first he had thought he had traveled back in time but now he realizes that that is unlikely do to several inconsistencies in the time line. He had finally come to the conclusion that he must have accidentally traveled to another world; a world where he was not the boy who lived.

The first and most telling thing that told him he had not traveled back in time was that Wormtail had been discovered as a traitor soon after the Mauraders' had left Hogwarts. The rest of the Mauraders had not wanted to believe in their friend's guilt but after seeing the dark mark on his arm and hearing his confession under veratiserum they had angrily agreed that he deserved life in Azkaban.

Wormtail was never mentioned around the house and Harry would never have known about it except that soon after his birth a letter had arrived from none other than Wormtail congratulating his father on his birth.

His mother had nearly broken down at the letter and the subtle threats it contained. It had been all Remus could do to keep Sirius and his father from going and killing the bastard personally. He thankfully had succeeded in calming them and his father had gone to the ministry personally to file a formal complaint and show the head of the auror department, Alastor Moody, the letter.

It had helped that his father and Sirius were top aurors. The ministry, given the obvious threats in the letter, had quickly restricted all access to the outside world that Wormtail had been allowed and he had been moved to the secure section of Azkaban where a dementor was by his cell 24-7.

His father and the Marauders had been paranoid about his and his mother's safety after that and at least one of them had been with them since then. His mother had been intending to go back to work six months after his birth but she had been to worried after the letter to leave him alone for long periods of time.

Truthfully, neither she nor his father had to work. Apparently, the Potter's were wizarding royalty and his father held the title of Lord Potter though he never used it. Harry had been shocked to learn this and had wondered why he had never known that he was a lord. The conclusion that he had come to was that Dumbledore must have kept it from him.

The more and more he thought about it the more and more he had seen exactly how much Dumbledore had kept from him and manipulated him. In this world he was determined that Dumbledore would not manipulate him.

Though it was doubtful that he would show any interest in him because in this world he was not the boy-who-lived but an ordinary child. Instead of being born on July 31 he was born in this world on August 2. Neville was the one that was the Chosen One though Voldemort had never attacked them since they were under the fidelius charm with Dumbledore as the secret keeper.

So as long as he never showed his powers Dumbledore would never show any interest in him and he had decided soon after arriving that he would never use his magic ever again.

He had been scared and still was that his family would believe him a squib and hate him for it but he could not see a way around it. He was terrified that if he used his powers again he might hurt his family unintentionally and he could not risk that even if it meant they would hate him.

With these depressing thoughts still swirling he turns back to watch his mother move around the kitchen happy that for the moment he has the chance to get to know her.

He whimpers slightly and his mother turns to find him in tears. He tries to stop the tears but nothing he does will stop them.

"Harry, what is wrong," his mother asks concern in her voice. Giving in to the need to be held he holds out his arms and says "Mumu."

His mother's eyes widen and before he knows it he is swept out of his carrier and into her arms. She smiles joyously down at him and despite his worries he smiles back at her. He wonders why she is so happy then his silent question is answered as she says proudly "I can't believe Mom was your first word. I thought for sure that you would say daddy or Padfoot first."

Harry giggles at this and snuggles into her chest. That was one thing that he had noticed since arriving. He might still have his memories and powers from before but he was still a baby and had the need to act like one in a lot of ways.

If something frighten or upset him he would want to be held by one of his family and when happy he would coo. Also no matter how hard he had tried before he just could not talk. His body just would not cooperate though he supposes that is good. He has no idea how his parents would have handled a talking new born though it probably would have been damn funny.

The opening and closing of the front door interrupts them and he sees his mother reach for her wand before his father calls out telling them that he is home. Moments later he, Sirius, and Remus come into the large kitchen.

"Lily I got the rose bushes planted," Sirius tells his mother and Harry giggles at the dirt smudging one of his cheeks. His mother had been wanting to plant several rose bushes in the garden and Sirius taking his turn to watch them had volunteered to plant them for her. Harry giggles again at the idea of the playboy Sirius Black gardening. Though he supposes the playboy image does not really fit Sirius; he is utterly and completely in love with Remus and wouldn't betray him for the world.

"What are you so happy about little guy," Sirius asks tickling him. Harry shrieks with laughter squirming in his mother's arm.

His mother moves so that she is blocking Sirius then tells them while Harry continues to giggle "Harry said his first word just now. It was mom."

"What," the three men shout as one while his mother just grins like the fabled cat in the creamery.

"He just said it not more than five minutes ago," Lily tells them and sets Harry into his carrier.

"Harry can you say mommy for daddy and Uncle Sirius and Remus," his mother asks gently.

Looking around the room at the expectant faces he focuses on his mother trying to remember how he had said it before and finally says loudly "Mumu."

His mother laughs happily while scooping him up once more. Hugging him tightly she kisses his unscarred forehead before turning back to the shocked men in the room. Finally his father comes to and grinning widely says with conviction "My son is a genius. Barely eight months and he is already speaking."

"Now James one word is hardly a conversation but it does mean you owe me ten gallons or did you forget the bet we had on whether he would say mommy or daddy first," she tells him grinning.

His father groans then says fine before turning to Harry saying encouragingly "Harry can you say dada."

"Or better yet Sirius," Sirius says grinning but receives a dirty look from his father at which he quickly backs off.

Satisfied his father turns back and says encouragingly "Come on, Harry, try to say dada."

Harry watches him then concentrating hard he tries before finally saying "Da… da."

The effort is definitely worth it as his father's eyes widen and he snatches him away from his mother holding him tightly the happiest smile on his face.

Harry coos happily borrowing into his father's chest smiling happily.

"Ok Harry say Sirius," Sirius says coaxingly after a few minutes and Harry stares at him. Noticing Remus standing behind Sirius looking slightly wistful he holds out his arms to him and says loudly and clearly "Mooey."

Remus stares at him then hesitantly takes him from his father who smiles warmly at his friend as he hands him over. He sees Sirius smile at his mate but can tell he is disappointed.

"Come on Harry try saying Sirius," his father urges him and Harry scrunches his face in concentration but as hard as he tries he just can't seem to say Sirius. He makes a small distressed sound on the verge of tears. He wants so much to please his godfather but his mouth will just not cooperate.

"It is ok Harry. You don't have to say it. Its ok," Sirius reassures him soothingly.

Harry stares at him with tear filled eyes hating that he has hurt Sirius but then Remus says "Harry why don't you try to say Padfoot."

Looking at his lover Remus explains "Babies can't say s or r very easily but p and f sounds are easier for them to manage."

Everyone looks expectantly at him and he struggles for a moment before finally getting out "Pa'foo."

Sirius's eyes light up like it is Christmas and he grins at everyone in the room before taking Harry from Remus and after giving him a quick hug he places him in his high chair.

"Ok lets eat."

As they set the table and sit down to eat Harry amuses himself by saying each of their names in turn cooing happily each time they smile at him. He knows it is childish but heck he is a child now.


	4. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize are the property of J.K. Rowling and I am just borrowing.

5 Years and 4 months Later

"Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus" calls an excited blur before it hits and sticks to Sirius's leg. Laughing happily Sirius throws his godson into the air catching him and swinging him around. Grinning wickedly he tickles Harry mercilessly till he is shrieking with laughter and begging Remus for help.

Remus easily lifts Sirius up in the air with his enhanced strength and with an arched eyebrow says "Child please."

Sirius pouts but hands over a laughing Harry who clings to Remus's neck. He sticks his tongue out at Sirius as Remus puts Sirius down then buries his head in Remus's neck giggling as Sirius lunges for him once more.

When nothing happens after a few seconds he looks up to find Sirius being held at arms length by an exasperated Remus.

"Uncle Remus, you are my hero," Harry tells him pretending to swoon dramatically.

Sirius laughs with his bark like laughter and Remus grins hugging him before setting him down on his feet. Kneeling down to his eye level Remus asks "So what do you want to do on your special day, cub."

"Mom said we can go to Diagon Alley and then Dad said we could play a game of Quidditch and I get to ride with Dad and then we're having my party and everyone is coming and then I get presents and…"

"Ok, ok we get it. You have a big day ahead but what do you want to do now, before we go to Diagon Alley," Sirius says holding up his hands in self defense and even Remus is looking a touch lost.

Harry considers for a moment then grins.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride as Padfoot," Harry asks excitedly.

"Harry don't you want to do something else. I give you a ride nearly every day don't you want to do something different," Sirius asks.

"Yes…, after the ride," Harry says grinning and both men groan.

"You're the birthday boy," Sirius says giving up and transforming into Padfoot. Harry quickly scrambles up onto his back, careful to not pull Sirius's fur. Once he is sure Harry is on securely Sirius starts off at a fast trot through the house and then out through the back door which his mother opens with a wave of her wand.

They run throughout the backyard and through the small woods at the back of the house with Harry looking around in wonder as they rush past startled deer and other forest creatures.

Harry reflects briefly on the changes his life has under gone in the last six years. The memories of his former life had gradually faded until he only really thought about it when he would occasionally wake up from a nightmare screaming. On these occasions his mother and father, and sometimes Remus and Sirius if they were staying over late, would sooth him back to sleep and the memories would once more fade back into darkness.

However, he had not forgotten his vow to not use magic ever again. Even now he could feel his power filling him asking to be used, promising him its protection but he had yet to hear it promise the same protection for those he loved and without that promise he could not let it out.

To his disappointment he sees they are heading back to the house but he smiles once more as he sees his father. He holds out his arms for him and is immediately swung up into his father's arms.

"I see you got talked into it too," his father says as Sirius transforms back.

"Too. You mean he already talked you into giving him a ride," Sirius asks shooting a look at Harry who just smiles back.

"Yeah, he woke me at six o'clock saying he wanted to go see the sunrise with his father. Didn't mention that he only wanted me as a mount," James says frowning at his son.

"What? We did watch the sun rise you just did it as a deer," Harry tells him innocently.

"Your mother is right you do take after me too much," his father says in exasperation. Harry gives him a cheeky grin before wiggling to get down and once his father sets him down he runs into the living room to find his mother getting the floo powder out.

"Are we going now," Harry asks excited. He has gone to Diagon Alley before with his parents but he is always still excited to go. Plus today they will be going to Gringotts so the goblin head of their finances can meet him and acknowledge him as the Potter heir.

He had not been to Gringotts with his parents yet as they each had a money pouch that allowed them to extract money from their vault without having to go to Gringotts to withdraw funds. The pouches were specially keyed to only allow his parents or Sirius or Remus take money from the pouches and were totally empty for anyone else. Unfortunately, Sirius and Remus had similar pouches so even when he went with them they never had any reason to go to Gringotts.

But now he would get to see the magnificent bank from the inside and see the goblins once more.

"Yes we are going now. Go get your father and uncles and we will be on our way," his mother tells him as she makes sure the fire place is pretty much clear of soot.

Harry quickly runs to where his father is standing with Remus and Sirius and tells them to hurry. They smile indulgently and his father messes his hair causing him to scowl at him while he fixes his hair which causes all three men to laugh. Deciding to ignore them with a muttered children he goes back to his mother.

They quickly follow him and together they floo to the Leaky Caldron with his mother holding him. Tom greets them with a smile and Harry waves to him. "How are you all doing today," Tom asks pleasantly and Harry tells him excitedly "It is my birthday today and I get to go to Gringotts to meet a goblin."

"It is. Well you wait one moment," he tells him as he rummages around beneath the counter for a moment. Finally he comes up with a small egg. Harry stares at the beautiful egg. The shell is a dark sapphire color that reflects the light showing how smooth and fine the shell is.

"A customer left this with me but I can't use it. He told me it was a pigmy dragon egg but I seriously doubt that but I am sure that if you take care of it something will hatch out probably a little lizard or something."

"Wow," Harry says as his parents look alarmed.

"Tom your sure that this is not a dragon egg," his mother asks and Tom smiles reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I got David Dougale from the Department of Magical Creatures to look at it and he assured me that it is just a type of lizard egg nothing dangerous."

"Mom can I have it," Harry asks with big puppy dog eyes. After a moment of thought his mother nods and Harry accepts the egg after saying a heart felt thank you.

Tom nods and wishes him a Happy Birthday. They head straight for Gringotts and Harry stares around in excitement as they enter the huge double doors. The bank is as busy as ever as they move to a waiting goblin.

"We are here to see Manager Fintock," his father tells the goblin and the goblin nods calling "Griphook. Please escort Lord Potter and his family to Manager Fintock's office."

Griphook nods telling them to follow him. He leads them through a maze of corridors and his mother keeps a firm grip on his hand so that he does not wander off and get lost.

He keeps his hand over his robe pocket worried that his new egg will fall out or get crushed. Finally they come to a large, engraved golden door which is inscribed with many runes and a spell in gobbledigok.

Griphook knocks respectfully then opens the door when a gruff voice calls enter. Griphook bows them in and then shuts the door behind them respectfully. Harry stares around the office at all the ancient goblin weapons lining the walls and the rich furnishings of the room.

"Good evening Lord and Lady Potter; Lords Black," Manager Fintock says standing to greet them. His tone is all business but just for the fact that he did not slight Remus by not acknowledging him as Sirius's mate means that Harry likes him.

"I see you have brought your son to be acknowledged as your heir," Manager Fintock says looking hard at Harry who stares back politely but proudly.

"Yes this is my son Harry," his father says but Fintock barely acknowledges this as he continues staring at Harry intensely. He can feel the adults shifting nervously but Harry does not flinch just continues to return Fintock stare for stare. Finally, the old goblin nods seemingly in approval and Harry could swear he sees a small smile on his face.

"Hello, young Lord Potter," the goblin acknowledges bowing and Harry returns the bow saying politely in gobbldigok "Good rise, Elder Fintock. May gold flow from your effort and thereby keep your line healthy." Very few people knew that goblins actually needed gold and other precious metals around them in order for their magic to be strong and for them to be in good health.

Fintock straightens with a jerk of his spine staring at him with wide eyes and Harry has to resist the urge to laugh. He doubts anyone has surprised him so much in over a hundred years.

"Harry where did you learn to speak gobbledegok," his mother asks in surprise.

"There is a book on it in the library and I have been teaching myself from that though I am not very good at it yet," he tells her truthfully.

They stare at him for a while before Fintock smiles in a decidedly predatory way inviting them to sit down.

"I think you have a worthy heir there Lord Potter," he says nodding toward Harry.

His father nods, smiling. "I agree. I couldn't be prouder," his father says and Harry feels so happy at that moment that he cannot describe it. His mother and uncles smile proudly at him and he can't repress a grin.

"Well young Lord if you will give me your hand I will cut your finger and let three drops of your blood fall on this stone which will record you as the Potter heir and give you access to your family vaults," Fintock explains to him in order to set him at ease.

Harry nods as he stands up and approaches the desk. He holds out his hand and watches as Fintock pricks his finger letting three drops of blood hit the blood red stone. The stone glows warmly acknowledging him and absorbing his blood into its depths before returning to normal.

"That is done. Is there anything else I can do for you all today," Fintock asks politely.

"Yes, please. We would like to open a trust fund for our son and have it so that he can take out ten gallons a month until he starts Hogwarts at which time he is to be allowed to take out enough for tuition and for supplies along with the ten gallons a week. When he is out of school he is to have full access to his trust," his mother tells him and Fintock nods writing down her instructions.

"How much would you like put in trust for your son," Fintock asks quill poised over the paper. Harry looks back and forth between his parents dread filling him as he wonders why they are giving him a trust fund. Didn't most people only create trusts if they thought they weren't going to be around when their child reached maturity?

"One hundred thousand gallons," his father answers oblivious to Harry's mounting distress. However, Sirius does notice and places a hand on his shoulder asking gently "What is wrong, kiddo."

His parents look at him and noticing his tear filled eyes his father puts his arm around him giving him a one armed hug.

"Harry, what is it," his father asks gently.

"Why are you giving me a trust fund? Why are you going to leave me," Harry asks trying hard to keep the tears in but being six that was a losing battle.

"What," his mother asks bewildered looking between the others to see if they understand what he is talking about but they look as bewildered as her. Even Fintock looks confused.

"People only do a trust fund if they aren't going to be around when their kid is older. So where are you going," Harry asks a tear finally slipping out. The others in the room relax at hearing this and his father hugs him tighter telling him "Harry we have no plans to leave you any time soon. The trust fund is just to teach you how to manage money, nothing more."

Harry looks up at him tearfully asking "Promise."

"Promise," his father tells him using his thumb to wipe the tears from his eyes. Harry considers for a moment then turning to kneel on his seat he asks Sirius and Remus "You won't go anywhere either will you."

"Of course not. A herd of wild hippogriffs couldn't drag us away. You are stuck with all four of us," Sirius reassures him. Harry studies them for a moment to make sure they are telling the truth then turns back around saying "Alright. As long as no is going anywhere."

He can see his father and his uncles struggling not to laugh and even Fintock has a suspicious tilt to his lips as he files the papers away but he ignores them. His mother kisses his forehead and he quickly wipes the spot but is secretly pleased with the attention.

After finalizing everything and saying their good-byes they head back to the bank proper with Griphook leading them. Harry plays with his new money bag having fun making a galleon appear and then disappear just by willing it.

As they step out into Diagon alley he takes a moment just to look at the hustle and bustle of the crowd. As always he is amazed at the sights, sounds and smells which greet him.

"Alright, cub, where do you want to go first," Remus asks him smiling widely at his excitement.

"Can we go to the book store. I want to get a book on mini-dragons," Harry asks in excitement. He places his hand over his pocket to check on the egg and his heart skips a beat as he thinks he feels something within the egg shift.

"Harry it might not be a good idea to get your hopes up. Probably the only thing that will hatch from the egg is a little lizard," his mother tells him gently clearly worried that he will be crushed if a mini dragon does not hatch from the egg or if worse nothing hatches.

"I know, Mom. Don't worry I promise that I will not get my hopes and I will love whatever hatches out but if a mini dragon does hatch out it would be best if I knew how to care for it," Harry tells them reasonably.

"Alright lead the way," his father tells him grinning as he manages to ruffle his hair once more.

Harry scowls at his father who just laughs. Still scowling Harry grabs Remus's hand and hurries through the crowd careful to keep Remus between him and his father so that he cannot ruffle his hair again. He is careful to keep his hand over the egg at all times in the press of the crowd but still he is afraid that someone could bump into him and break the egg.

Spotting the Magical Menagerie Shop out of the corner of his eye he stops dead in his tracks an idea of how to protect the egg forming in his mind. Remus surprised by his sudden stop barely manages to keep from running into him.

"Harry what…..," Remus calls as Harry dodges through the crowd to the Magical Menagerie Shop. Making it to the safety of the shop he stops in the doorway to let his eyes adjust before going up to the counter where a old man is watching him curiously.

"What can I do for you, child," the old man asks with a kind smile and Harry pulls out his egg holding it out to the man who takes it carefully from him. He examines it for a moment before looking back at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"This is a very beautiful egg. Do you want me to identify what kind of creature laid it," the man asks curiously and at the quick negative shake of Harry's head he asks "Well what would you like me to do with it."

"I need to get something that will keep it warm and protect it so that it doesn't get crushed," Harry tells him shyly. The man starts to reply but at that moment a breathless Remus runs in along with his worried parents and Sirius.

"Harry, how many times do we have to tell you not to run off like that," his mother scolds him and Harry ducks his head.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I just saw the shop and thought that they might have something to protect my egg," Harry tells her apologetically.

"It is alright just don't run off. Something could happen to you," his mother tells him as she ruffles his hair. Harry quickly moves away giving his mother an exasperated look. What is up with everyone trying to mess up his hair. A soft chuckle to his right draws his attention and he turns to the shop keeper to see him looking at him and his parents and uncles.

"Well if it isn't James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. I haven't seen you four since you were in school," the old man says smiling widely.

His parents and uncles look at the old man for a moment then all four smile widely as they recognize the old man and his father exclaims "Professor Gillbills, how have you been."

"I am hardly a Professor any longer. I retired eight years ago soon after you four left Hogwarts. I have been keeping busy helping my old friend Matilda Maulin run her shop," Mr. Gillbills says waving his hand to indicate the shop.

Harry looks between the adults confused as to exactly who this is man is. Sirius seeing his confused look kneels down beside him and hugging him he tells him "Harry this is our old magical creature's professor from Hogwarts. He was one of our favorite professors."

Leaning over the counter slightly Mr. Gillbills asks "Sirius is this your and Remus's son."

Sirius laughs at that then lifting Harry's chin gently so that Mr. Gillbills can see his face clearly for the first time "What do you think."

Chuckling slightly he says "I see what you mean. So he is yours James and Lily."

"Yes this is my son and heir Harry Potter," James tells him putting an affectionate hand on Harry's head. Harry sighs in defeat. There is just no chance that his hair will stay in the spikes he had put it in.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Harry," Mr. Gillbills tells him holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Gillbills," Harry says politely taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Well now what about this egg," Mr. Gillbills says smiling and Harry is relieved to see that he has the egg cradled gently in his left hand.

"Mr. Tom at the Leaky Cauldron gave it to me when he heard it was my birthday today. A customer had given it to him saying that it was a mini dragon egg but it probably is just a little lizard egg but it is still really great but I need something to keep it safe and warm so the little lizard inside doesn't get hurt or cold and…..," Harry rattles on excitedly and would have gone on but his father puts a hand over his mouth telling him to remember to breath. Harry huffs in indignation then turns back to Mr. Gillbills asking expectantly "So can you help."

"I think I can. Just give me a moment to examine this egg. Some magical creature's can die if you warm the egg so we need to make sure your egg isn't from one of those species," Mr. Gillbills says and Harry nods quickly a little scared that he might have hurt his egg by putting it in his pocket and subjecting it to his body heat.

"Don't worry I doubt you have hurt it. It is very unlikely that it is from one of those species," Mr. Gillbills tells him reassuringly correctly reading Harry's face. Harry smiles gratefully back at him and Mr. Gillbills pulls out a magnifying glass.

After examining the egg closely for a minute he pulls back and handing the egg back to Harry, who cradles it against his chest.

"Well you have a very unique egg there," he tells Harry while looking seriously at him.

"You don't think it really is a mini dragon egg, do you," his mother asks anxiously.

"Honestly, I am not sure. I have never seen a mini dragon egg before but from the descriptions I have read this egg does resemble one. The egg is definitely not a lizard egg, at least not a normal lizard egg it may be from a magical lizard though. However, if I was to hazard a guess as to what it is I would say a mini dragon egg," he tells them thoughtfully.

Seeing his mother's worry grow he quickly reassures her "Don't worry even if it is a mini dragon egg it is fine. The little creatures are very gentle and eat fruit and bits of meat. They are nothing like the larger dragons. You really don't need to worry I doubt the egg will even hatch."

At this Harry's head jerks up and he stares at him with tear filled eyes holding his egg close as he asks quietly "Why?"

At his pitiful voice Mr. Gillbills looks down at him and moves around the counter. Slowly he kneels down in front of Harry despite the obvious pain it must cause his knees and tells him gently "It is nothing you have done. It is just that a mini dragon egg will only hatch when it is with its parents or if it is in the presence of the person it will bond with. You see mini dragons are quite smart and will form bonds with their human becoming their familiar. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Harry tells him considering "It isn't that my egg doesn't want to hatch it is just that the right person is not there for it yet."

"Exactly but remember I am not yet sure that the egg is a mini dragon egg it may be something else. Give me a little while to research it and I will floo you all with what I find but until then less get something that will keep your egg warm and safe."

Harry nods enthusiastically and soon they have found a carved wooden box that looks like a jewelry box but which has an indentation in its velvet that will fit the egg and a warming charm on it to keep the egg warm.

"Now do you have some small piece of clothing which we can put in here so that the baby can smell your scent. That way if it does hatch it will think your its parent," Mr. Gillbills asks him and after a moments thought he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief that he has never used but which he always carries.

Harry hands him the crisp white square and he places it in the box after unfolding it. Placing the egg in the box gently he carefully folds the handkerchief over the egg. Closing the box and latching it he hands it to Harry who grins as he accepts it.

His father starts to reach for his money pouch to pay but Mr. Gillbills waves him. "Don't worry about it James. It is my birthday gift to the little guy," he tells him smiling at Harry.

His father starts to protest but Mr. Gillbills cuts him off telling him "Don't argue, James, I want to give little Harry a gift. Besides he has just given me a mystery to solve with that egg and plainly I have not had a chance to do something so interesting since I was at Hogwarts and having you three dieing my hair green."

His father, Sirius, and Remus blush slightly at this reminder and his mother grins in amusement.

"Did they really die your hair green," Harry asks pulling slightly on his sleeve.

"They certainly did. They spelled it a bright neon green. It took me a week to undo it," he tells him smiling gently.

"If you knew it was them then why didn't you punish them," Harry asks puzzled.

"Because if I had I wouldn't have been able to spell it so that James's shoes would smell like a troll, Sirius's eyes would be like a hawk's, and Remus's hair would go blond and go down to his bottom. It took the school nurse two weeks to fix them," Mr. Gillbills tells him smirking at his father and godfathers who are looking at him with shock.

"That was you. We thought it was some of the Slytherins," Sirius says staring at him in shock and no little awe at his pranking abilities.

"I couldn't let you all have all the fun," he tells them as he ushers them out of the shop. Once out side he tells them "I will floo you as soon as I find out something about that egg."

Before they can respond he shuts the door laughing at his father's and uncle's incredulous expressions. There is silence for a moment then Harry asks nonchalantly "Shall we go to the book store."

All of them except his mother scowl at him before as one they attack tickling him mercilessly as he curls up to protect his egg leaving him helpless. His mother finally rescues him and he hides behind her for the rest of the trip to the book store giggling as they every once in a while try to tickle him again.

It is while he is dodging Sirius's attempt to grab him that he runs into another child sending them both to the ground. He immediately moves to help the other boy up apologizing profusely.

The boy hides behind his platinum blond hair as he mumbles that he is fine. Harry frowns slightly as he sees the boy's patched clothes and how thin he is. He notices that the fall ripped the cloth of his pants and that his knee is bleeding slightly.

"Your not fine. Your bleeding. Here let my mom heal you. She is a really good healer," Harry tells him grabbing his hand pulling him towards his family.

The boy resists for a moment then shuffles forward to stand before his mother. His mother kneels down looking at his scrapped knee. With a wave of her wand the boy's knee heals without a scratch.

"There you are sweetie. Are you alright now," his mother asks and the boy nods his head still not looking up.

"Where is your mother sweetie," his mother asks still kneeling down and the boy shrugs slightly. His mother frowns worriedly but before she can say anything a woman's voice calls "Draco."

The boy finally looks up and Harry gasps as he realizes that the boy is Draco Malfoy. Looking to where the voice had come from he sees a woman dressed in ragged clothes with her hair pulled into a tight bun. It takes him a moment to realize that the women is Narcissa Malfoy because she looks so unlike the proud, arrogant woman.

Looking at this woman he sees a broken woman who is struggling just to keep her and her son fed.

"Cissy," Sirius says in disbelief. Mrs. Malfoy looks at Sirius then seeing who it is she ducks her head saying just loudly enough to be heard over the crowd "Hello Sirius."

"Cissy what happened," Sirius asks in concern as he takes in her run down appearance. Mrs. Malfoy shrugs still looking down and says "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter," Sirius nearly shouts causing several people to turn and stare at them. Mrs. Malfoy makes shushing noises and rushing forward grabs Sirius's hand dragging him into an alley. They all quickly follow the pair with Harry dragging Draco along as he seems uncertain what to do.

"Damn it, Sirius, you have never understood the need for discretion," Mrs. Malfoy hisses in exasperation at Sirius.

Sirius just shrugs slightly embarrassed but asks again "What happened?"

The obvious concern in his voice seems to break the ridged control that Mrs. Malfoy had been holding herself under and she finally tells them "Lucius was arrested two years ago and sent to Azkaban. Then a month ago the ministry confiscated our property even the villa that I had inherited from my mother."

"Cissy why didn't you tell me," Sirius asks her and she glares at him icily as she snaps "I know how you feel about Lucius. Why would I think you would help us."

"Cissy no matter if I like your husband or not I am still head of the family and it is my duty to help you and your son," Sirius tells her seriously but Harry can tell they are just going to get into an argument.

Thinking quickly he turns to Draco and asks loudly "Do you and your mom want to come to my birthday party. There are going to be lots of games and it will be really fun."

The adults are silent as Draco looks up at him through a fall of hair and says shyly "I don't think so."

"Please come. I promise you can ride the rides first and you can have the first piece of cake," Harry tells him. He does not know why but he feels really bad for the Malfoys. He might not have liked them much but in the end Draco had turned to the side of light after failing to kill Dumbledore and the elder Malfoys had died defending their son from Voldemort.

After there deaths Harry had learned some surprising facts that had made him reevaluate his ideas about the Malfoys. He had learned that Draco had tried to find a way to get out of helping in the attack on Hogwarts but that Dumbledore had refused to see him when he had begged for an interview.

From the autopsy on Mr. Malfoy's body they had found that the dark mark on his forearm had been slowly poisoning him since its application. The poison had not been lethal but had slowly corrupted his mind leaving him in a state of rage and making it so that he would not understand the difference between right and wrong.

In other words the Mr. Malfoy that he had known had truly not known right from wrong.

Breaking himself out of his thoughts he stares at Draco with his pitiful puppy dog eyes and Draco looks like he really wants to come. Draco turns to look at his mother with pleading eyes asking "Can I."

"Draco…..Alright," Mrs. Malfoy finally says, giving in to the two boys pleading eyes. Harry grins and Draco hesitantly smiles back. They spend the rest of the day together and everything goes smoothly. Mrs. Malfoy even puts up only a minimum fight when Sirius insists on getting her and Draco new clothes.

The two boys play while the adults talk quietly and Draco is much more cheerful when they say good-bye at 2:00 pm with Draco promising to be at the party.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This chapter is dedicated to **Since When** because they were so good about review and their reviews really encouraged me (and by the way this is a hint that I would love more reviews. They really do encourage and help me.)

Also big thanks to:

animegurl088

crazysquirl

Fire Dolphin

ms.gringotts

Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix

PSTurner

starz4evr

Thanks for reviewing.

Sylkie

Anave Lipad


	5. Getting Ready for the Party

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters that you would recognize. And a big thanks to all

those who reviewed. Please review more. P.S. I will try to have a new

chapter out in a few days. Thanks!!!!!

Remus rolls his eyes as Harry runs past him for what seems to be the thousandth time as he checks to make sure that everything is alright for his party. As he is finally finished spelling the decorations in the living room and setting up the children's games Harry comes racing through and taking his chance Remus swoops down and picks him up.

Harry stares at him curiously from his upside down position asking "Is it time for the party?"

"Almost but you need to calm down or you will exhaust yourself and sleep through your own birthday party," Remus tells him as he rights Harry who pouts at his words.

"I won't fall asleep," Harry tells him.

"Don't pout. It is childish," Remus tells him and Harry stops sighing slightly.

"Will you put me down. I promise I will try to calm down," Harry tells him sincerely. Remus holds him for a moment more as he looks at him to make sure he is sincere then finally puts him down. Harry smiles then walks to the kitchen a slight skip in his step the only sign that he is restraining himself from running.

Remus smiles then looks over his work satisfied that it would be any kid's heaven. 'Speaking of kids where is my husband,' he wonders then sets out to find him.

He finds Sirius out in the backyard with James helping set up the kid's rides. There is a water slide, a flying game, and even a magical creature petting zoo that includes kneazles and fairies. In other words everything needed for the best sixth birthday ever.

They all knew that it was a little over the top but they rarely had occasion to celebrate with the war going on and they had all gone a little overboard. They all knew they were spoiling Harry with the party but Harry was always a sweet little boy. He was polite to everyone and extremely gentle as his interactions with his egg proved. He knew it was not likely that it would hatch for him but he still said it was his duty to keep it safe till the egg found who it did want to bond with.

As soon as they had gotten home Harry had placed the box on his desk and opened it so that if it did hatch it would have plenty of room. The warming charm on the box would keep the egg warm even with the top open.

They were also extremely proud of him befriending Draco and inviting him to his party. Sirius was still horrified that his cousin had been reduced to poverty and planned to talk to her about helping her and her son financially.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Harry comes out of the house dragging a hesitant Draco.

"Draco and Mrs. Malfoy are here. Can me and Draco play on the water slide," Harry shouts coming to a stop before them.

"Sure go ahead," James tells them smiling encouragingly.

"Thanks you guys for setting everything up," Harry tells them before dragging Draco over to the water slide where he precedes to explain to him how the muggle contraption works. The men share a smile before going to talk with Narcissa.


	6. Birthday Troubles

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters that you would recognize. And a big thanks to all

those who reviewed. Please review more. Thanks!!!!!

Harry shrieks with laughter as he, Draco, and the other children that have already arrived play on the rides. The magical animal petting zoo is a huge hit and both Harry and Draco explore it several times holding and playing with the animals.

He finds that he really likes this Draco and they are fast becoming friends. They are all playing well together when Neville and Ron come outside to play. Harry is at first glad to see them. He has not seen them at all in this world but after only a few minutes he is ready to throttle them both.

Neville keeps pushing to the front of the line at the rides stating that he is the 'chosen one' and therefore deserves to go first. Ron instead of telling him to shove off just laughs and shoves a smaller kid back telling him that as Neville's best friend he gets to go before him.

Harry stands this for about four minutes until Neville shoves a little girl of about four out of the way causing her to fall and start crying. Finally fed up Harry marches up to Neville and pulls him off the ladder leading to the water slide.

Neville swings around and pushes him. "What is your problem," he growls.

"You are," Harry tells him angrily refusing to back down "You can't just go around breaking in line and pushing little girls down. You made her cry. Now apologize."

Neville narrows his eyes angrily at him saying "What do you know. I am the Chosen One I can do what I want. I am the most powerful wizard of our time so what are you going to do about it squib."

Harry pales at Neville calling him a squib and is about to tell him where to shove it when Mrs. Longbottom comes out of the house calling them inside. She comes over to there small group and seeing the little girl still crying she asks what happened.

"He pushed her down," Neville says pointing at Harry who stares at him in shock. Mrs. Longbottom scowls down at Harry angrily and Neville adds importantly "I was trying to defend her."

"You were not. You were the one who pushed her down," Draco says angrily but Mrs. Longbottom ignores him, and the other children who try to tell her that it was Neville and not Harry who pushed the little girl down, as she grabs Harry and starts to drag him toward the house.

"Alice what is going on," his mother asks from the doorway concern in her voice as she surveys the situation.

"Your son has been bullying the other children, that is what is going on," Mrs. Longbottom tells her primly. Harry glares at her trying to hold back a cry of pain as her hand tightens painfully on his arm.

"No, he didn't," Draco says angrily "We were trying to tell you Neville was the one who pushed the little girl down."

Mrs. Longbottom glares at him snapping "Don't lie."

"Alice," his mother says sharply "Don't say that. You don't know that Draco is lying."

"Please he is taking after his father. You really shouldn't allow Death Eaters' children to be around your son. They are a bad influ…," Mrs. Longbottom says still glaring at Draco but his mother interrupts her angrily as she sees Draco paling, tears coming to his eyes as Mrs. Longbottom continues.

"Alice that will be enough. You will refrain from insulting Draco or you will leave," his mother snaps. Mrs. Longbottom's eyes widen in outrage but before she can say anything his mother has moved past her. As she passes she removes Harry from her talons and he is very grateful. He could have sworn that if she had held any tighter she was going to break his arm.

His mother kneels down before the still crying little girl and asks gently "Are you alright, sweetie?"

The little girl sniffs looking up at his mother with big tear filled brown eyes. Slowly she nods her head her curly black hair bobbing. His mother smiles kindly then asks the little girl "Sweetie, can you tell us who pushed you."

The little girl looks around shrinking away from Mrs. Longbottom's stare then finally she points at Neville saying "Him."

"Thank you, sweetie," his mother tells her earning a small smile from the little girl.

"There must be some mistake. I am sure that Neville did not mean to push the girl. He was probably just not looking where he was going," Mrs. Longbottom says easily as she takes Neville's hand and starts to lead him into the house.

"Alice I think your son owes this little girl an apology and that you owe my son an apology for accusing him," his mother says frowning slightly at the other woman.

"Neville apologize to the girl," Mrs. Longbottom says and Neville mumbles something which doesn't sound like much of an apology but which seems to satisfy Mrs. Longbottom for she smiles patting him on the back and starting back to the house.

"Alice you forgot to apologize to Harry," his mother reminds her and Mrs. Longbottom looks back.

"Lily, dear, I don't think I need to apologize. I didn't do anything wrong considering everything," Mrs. Longbottom says as she casts a significant look at Draco who shrinks back. Without another word she ushers her son back into the house while his mother glares after her.

After scowling one last time his mother turns back to the children and smiles kindly at them.

"Let's get you all clean and dry shall we," she says and at their nods she says "Everyone in a line."

One by one she casts cleaning and drying charms on each of the children then ushers them all into the house. She stops him and Draco in the kitchen as the other children go through the halls to the living room to play more games.

"Draco I am sorry for what she said. She had no right," his mother tells Draco laying a soothing hand on his shoulder. Draco nods slightly, giving her a small smile, before following the other children into the living room. Turning to Harry she asks quietly "Are you alright Harry?"

He nods then asks "Can I go up to my room real quick? I want to check on my egg."

"Alright but only for a minute, you have to open your presents," she reminds him. Harry smiles then races through the halls then up the stairs to his room. His arm still hurts but he ignores it as he throws his door open and turns on the light. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust but when they do he gasps for a tiny nose is poking out of the egg.

Awed he walks slowly over to the desk and watches as the little scaled nose breaths in deeply before disappearing for a moment only to push back out pushing a little bit more of the shell out of the way. Harry watches for a long time. At one point a slitted eye looks through the hole at him. The eye shifts colors with swirling colors of green and he hears a soft cooing noise before the hatchling returns to breaking out of the egg with renewed vigor.

He does not even notice when a presence comes up behind him and looks over his shoulder.

"Well what do we have here," a seemingly kind grandfatherly voice asks and Harry spins around to find Albus Dumbledore twinkling down at him and the hatching mini dragon for there is no doubt now that it is a mini dragon.

"It's my egg, it's hatching," Harry tells him quietly wondering how the old man is going to try to turn this to his advantage.

"Well why don't we take it down stairs so that everyone can see it," Dumbledore says giving him a grandfatherly smile that does not fool him for one moment but he cannot protest as Dumbledore takes the box with the egg in one hand and urges him down to the living room with the other.

"Harry," Sirius calls smiling as they come into the living room. His smile fades though as he takes in Harry's upset expression, Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, and the box in his hand.

"What is wrong," Sirius asks him but Dumbledore answers before he can.

"Nothing, my dear boy, this rather interesting egg had just begun to hatch and I thought we ought to bring it down here so that everyone could watch," Dumbledore says as he sets the box down at the table where the children are sitting. Harry notices that he sets it right in front of Neville with a small smile for the boy.

Harry feels like crying as he sees this. He knows the old man is going to make sure that the mini dragon goes to Neville no matter what. His fear is confirmed as Dumbledore says in a seemingly casual voice "James, Lily I was not aware that you had bought a mini dragon egg. They are quite rare and hard to get."

"We didn't buy it for him. Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, gave it to him earlier today as a birthday present. He mentioned that it might be a mini dragon egg but said it was improbable but I guess this proves that it is," James says with a proud smile at his son. Harry tries to return the smile but it comes out weak and unconvincing.

"Well I hope you realize that mini dragons only hatch when they are around the human they intend to bond with which means that one of the more powerful children here is this mini dragon's bonded. I am afraid that Harry will have to give up the mini dragon so that it can go to its new master," Dumbledore tells his parents but as he says master he glances at Neville with a satisfied light in his eyes. Neville catching the look turns to stare at the egg greedily.

Harry watches this sadly hoping that the mini dragon will go to someone else. He truly doubts it will choose Neville but there is always a chance and Harry is afraid that Neville will just treat the little dragon like it is a toy.

"We had heard that," his father says with a forced smile. He is obviously not happy with the way Dumbledore is manipulating this.

"In fact I am almost positive that the mini dragon will choose Neville as its master," Dumbledore says with a grandfatherly smile for the young boy. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom smile proudly at their son and Neville grins then turns back to watch as the mini dragon continues to break out of the egg.

"Now wait you don't know…..," Sirius starts indignant on Harry's behalf but Harry reassures him "It is alright, Uncle Sirius. I knew the mini dragon might choose someone else and as long as it chooses someone who will take care of it then that is ok."

Harry cannot keep the tears out of his eyes but does manage to smile at the room in general and say "So to who ever the mini dragon picks please make sure to take good care of it."

"Don't worry, dear, Neville will take excellent care of the little creature," Mrs. Longbottom says patting him on the shoulder briefly but Harry can see a smirk on her lips. From the expressions of a few others, including his parents, he can see that they saw it to and are not pleased.

Everyone watches as the little hatchling finally pushes through the egg. The hatchling ignores them all as it grooms itself and Harry watches with a small smile even as tears slip down his cheeks. The mini dragon is beautiful. It has a sleek black hide but he can see as it fans its wings to clean them that its wings shade at the tip to a deep royal purple. Sighing he wishes that it might choose him but he knows it is unlikely.

His mother draws him to her side in a comforting hug while his father sets a hand on his shoulder. Abruptly the mini dragon turns to stare in Neville's direction and Dumbledore smiles happily.

"Just as I thought. Go ahead Neville pick up your new familiar," Dumbledore urges him and Neville smiling widely reaches for the mini dragon. The mini dragon pulls away from Neville but Neville keeps reaching for it. Quicker than they can follow the mini dragon launches itself off the table wings still tightly furled. It lands on Neville's head then before they can react it once more launches itself into the air and lands on Harry's chest.

The hatchling digs its claws into Harry's shirt while gazing up at him. Harry examines the mini dragon's eyes which flash several colors before settling on a brilliant green just like Harry's. Seemingly satisfied the hatchling scrambles up his shirt then drapes itself around his neck seeming to purr.

Curiously it examines the tear marks on his cheek before using its forked tongue to clean them away. Harry giggles despite himself as the tongue tickles him. A pleased feeling fills him and the mini dragon attacks him mercilessly with its tongue until he is leaning against his father helplessly. Finally the little creature settles back around his neck while continuing to watch him.

"Dad, Mom, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus he picked me," Harry says excitedly. They all bend down to see the little dragon but at that moment Neville asks loudly "Why does he get the dragon?"

"It picked me," Harry says defensively but Neville just scowls at that answer.

"He is a squib. What is he going to do with a magical creature as a pet," Neville says angrily and Harry watches as his family's expressions change dramatically. He fully expects his father and Sirius to loose their tempers but to his surprise it is Remus who seems most upset.

Harry cannot help but duck his head at this. He wishes he dared use his magic.

"Plainly, young man, it does not matter what he does with it. It is his pet and I demand an apology for calling my son a squib," his father says in an icy tone.

Neville just glares at him as do his parents.

"I am afraid James that it does matter what he does with it; you see mini dragons increase the amount of power a wizard or witch can use. The fact that Harry is a squib cannot be denied. Plainly, Harry will never be able to use the creature to its fullest. I hate to do this but I will have to ask Harry for the good of the wizarding world to give the mini dragon to Neville. After all he is the chosen one," Dumbledore tells him in a sympathetic but firm voice.

His parents glare at Dumbledore while Harry takes the mini dragon from around his neck. He holds the little dragon tightly to his chest. It had scared him when Dumbledore had said that the mini dragon would allow a wizard to use more magic but even with his fear he does not want to let them have the hatchling. Dumbledore reaches out to take it but Harry pulls away from him shaking his head. He knows the mini dragon does not want to leave him.

"Harry I am sorry," Dumbledore says as he reaches forward despite Harry's protest to take the hatchling and that is a big mistake. With lightening fast reflexes the hatchling strikes out with its razor sharp teeth and Dumbledore pulls back a severely lacerated hand. A wave of his wand stops the bleeding and starts the healing process but it will definitely hurt for a few days.

Harry quickly shields the little mini dragon from the headmaster explaining "I'm sorry. He didn't mean it. You frightened him. He doesn't want to go with you."

Dumbledore shakes his head and turning to his parents pleads with them to understand "James. Lily certainly you understand. Neville needs every advantage he can get if he is to defeat Voldemort."

Many in the crowd flinch at the name but his parents just glare at him and his mother says simply "I am sorry headmaster but the dragon is Harry's and he can do with it what he wants."

Dumbledore stares at them then says "I am afraid you leave me no choice but to bring this before the ministry."

At this an older woman steps from the crowd a disapproving frown on her face. Harry recognizes her as Amelia Bones, one of the judges for the Wizengamott.

"I must protest that the law is clear on this subject. Once a familiar has chosen its companion it is illegal to take it away. Also even if this boy is a squib he is still protected by the law. Further more if you had read up on the law you would know that mini dragons are specially protected because they are so rare. No one is allowed to interfere with the bond between a mini dragon and its bonded for it can cause the mini dragon's death and harm the bonded," she tells him with clear disapproval. She clearly seems to believe that the headmaster had known of the law and choose to ignore it.

"Surely they have not had time to bond yet so it would not cause any harm to give the creature to Neville," Mr. Longbottom says but Madam Bones sends him a scathing look.

"That does not matter. The mini dragon would only have hatched if it had already established a connection with Harry," Madam Bones snaps at him.

"I am afraid there is nothing to be done for it," Dumbledore says disappointment clear in his voice.

"But I want it. It will help me defeat Voldemort," Neville whines giving his parents and everyone else pleading eyes. Many of the people are friends of Harry's parents and they clearly disapprove of stealing a child's familiar even if it would give Neville a better chance at defeating Voldemort. Hagrid even looks like he is going to speak up against the headmaster. However, others seem so scared of the dark lord that they would do anything to give the 'chosen one' a better chance at killing him.

Harry holds the hatchling closer cradling him so that no one will snatch him and watches as Neville's father steps forward to comfort his son.

"Do not worry Neville we will get you a mini dragon," he assures his son but Neville will not be comforted as he whines "But I need that one."

"Now son let the squib have it. Maybe it will be some comfort to his family considering that he has no magic," Mr. Longbottom says maliciously and immediately the room goes quite as people look between Harry's family and the Longbottoms.

His family has gone stiff with anger and he has never seen his parents and Sirius so angry but it is Remus who truly scares him. His eyes have gone golden and Harry could swear that he hears him growling softly.

"That is it. I demand that you and your family leave my house or I will be forced to challenge you to a duel," his father says so icily that Harry is surprised that the very air does not freeze. Frank Longbottom jerks up in surprise at this a protest on his lips but at his father's fierce look he thinks better of what he was about to say.

"Now James I realize Frank had no right to say that but you can't challenge someone to a duel because of a misunderstanding," Dumbledore reasons but his father just turns cold eyes on him saying "I can do whatever I must to defend my family's honor."

"It doesn't matter how much you protest, Potter, it is all the same. Your son is a squib and as such should be sent to a live with the muggles," Frank Longbottom says viciously.

This is too much for his family and his father starts to draw his wand much to Harry's horror but before it can leave its holster Remus has stepped between them and the Longbottoms.

"You damn well stay away from my pack, bastard," Remus snarls and everyone looks at the normally gentle and soft spoken werewolf with surprise.

A look of comprehension crosses Sirius's face as he stares at his snarling mate and gently he moves to grip Remus's arm and whispers something in his ear. Remus slowly turns from glaring at Frank Longbottom to stare at Harry. His gaze softens as he takes in Harry's wide eyes and pale face.

Remus allows Sirius to lead him out of the room and as he passes Harry he scoops him up in his arms cradling him gently. Remus sends one last glare at Dumbledore and the Longbottoms before carrying Harry and his new familiar into the library. Harry wraps his arms around Remus's neck unafraid despite the tension he can feel running through Remus's body.

He knows that Remus would never hurt him or anyone else in their family no matter how angry he is. Once in the library Remus reluctantly sits in a chair by the fireplace at Sirius's urging. Sirius gets a house elf to bring them tea while Remus holds Harry seeming to need his physical presence in his arms to assure himself that he is alright.

Harry's new familiar uncurls himself from around his neck and after sniffing Remus he moves down to the seat sniffing around it curiously. When Sirius comes over to hand Remus a cup of tea he jumps onto his arm and scampers up his arm. Sirius yelps slightly in surprise which causes Remus to growl swinging around to look at him.

Seeing nothing threatening Remus goes back to rocking Harry ignoring the tea on the table in front of him. Sirius gazes down at the little hatchling as it scampers up his arm, accidentally ruining Sirius's expensive silk shirt on his way up though Sirius does not seem to mind. He allows the hatchling to explore him as he kneels in front of Harry and Remus.

"Cub, I am so sorry they ruined your birthday and tried to take your new familiar. They had no right to say what they did," Sirius tells him running a hand through his hair soothingly. Harry starts to answer that it does not matter but stops as his voice threatens to break. He buries his head in Remus's shoulder as the Longbottoms' words come back to him.

He knows his parents will not send him to an orphanage consciously but he is six and emotionally he cannot help but fear they will when he does not get his Hogwarts letter. A wave of warmth and concern washes over him and a moment later he feels the little mini dragon land on his back. Without really thinking about it he reaches around and scoops the mini dragon up so that he can cradle it.

"Harry you do know that what Mr. Longbottom said is totally wrong. No matter if you have magic or not we will always love you and we would never send you away. We all love you so much. You do know that Sirius and I consider you just as much our son as do your Mom and Dad," Remus tells him gently and Harry looks up at him with tear filled eyes. He wants to believe him but a small part of him just finds it hard to trust after years of abuse at the Dursley's.

None the less he slowly nods his head pushing his worries deep down where he does not have to think about them. The little hatchling decides to lick his ear and as he giggles, Harry feels a distinct wave of bubbly happiness that is not his. Harry looks around then settles on the mini dragon as the source of the feelings. The happiness develops into a thrum as the hatchling realizes he has Harry's full attention.

"Harry what is it," Remus asks and Harry looks at him in awe as he whispers "I can feel the hatchling's emotions."

Sirius and Remus look at him in confusion then Sirius asks "Do most bonded feel their familiar's emotions?"

"Not usually but it may be something particular to mini dragons. They do not just bond with anyone so maybe the bond is deeper than most," Remus says staring down at the little hatchling which stares back at him curiously.

"He is curious about you now and …. He is hungry. Really hungry," Harry tells them smiling, forgetting about the problems of the day. Remus and Sirius smile back at him though Remus's eyes are still golden.

Curious Harry puts his small hand on the side of Remus's head and peers closely at his eyes.

"Your eyes are pretty. Why did they change color though," Harry asks innocently and immediately regrets his question as Remus pulls his head away from him and rubs at his eyes furiously. Before he had pulled back he had seen a mixture of sadness, shame, and strangely guilt in Remus's eyes.

"What is wrong," Harry asks bewildered. He looks around at Sirius and he gets up from kneeling on the floor and comes to sit on the arm of the chair in which they are sitting. He smiles at Harry then forces Remus to stop rubbing his eyes and gets him to look up at him.

"Stop it. You knew we would have to explain this eventually," Sirius admonishes him

"I know. I was just hoping it wasn't going to be this soon," Remus says before taking a deep breath and turning to Harry resolutely.

"Harry do you remember that for a couple a days a month I am not around," Remus asks and he nods to show that he does remember and says "During the full moon because you are a werewolf."

Remus and Sirius both just blink at him for a while then Sirius blurts out "Harry who told you about that?"

Harry squirms then says "Nobody. I read about werewolves in a book in the library and it fit. Was I wrong?"

He actually had read about werewolves in the library. He wanted to make sure that in this world Remus was a werewolf and to see if he could help him in any way. All of the books, at least the ones that were objective about werewolves, agreed that the best thing for a werewolf was for their families to support them emotionally and give them lots of physical contact.

"No, no…um…Do you have any questions, Harry," Remus asks seeming slightly confused. Harry starts to shake his head then considers. Both Remus and Sirius look a little apprehensive as he considers.

"Is that why you and Sirius haven't had any kids yet," Harry asks hesitantly fearful that he is stepping out of bounds but also hoping that if that is the reason that he can talk them into seeing that they would be great parents. It was quite common in the wizarding world for same sex couples to have children through the use of a potion.

Sirius lays a comforting hand on Remus's shoulder as Remus swallows hard obviously upset. Harry feels bad and wishes he had not asked now.

"Yes that is why we decided not to have children because my children would inherit my curse and I could not allow that," Remus tells him quietly stroking his hair gently.

"I think you both would be great parents. I wouldn't mind being a werewolf as long as either you or my parents were my parents," Harry tells them honestly.

Both Remus and Sirius smile at him and Harry smiles back but before they can say anything the library door opens and his parents come in clearly still upset.

"Remus, Harry are you alright," his father asks and after they both nod to indicate they are alright he smiles slightly. "Well come on Harry you still have a bunch of presents to open and games to play. Don't worry the Longbottoms and Dumbledore have left and will not be coming back."

"Was there any blood shed," Sirius asks half-hopefully and Remus scowls half-heartedly at him.

"No but it was a close thing," his father says as they all go back into the living room. Many of the guests are still there though many that had close ties with Dumbledore had left. Though there is a notable exception. Hagrid is still there and he grins as he sees them.

His father raises a surprised eyebrow at seeing him and says "Hagrid I would have thought that you would have gone with the headmaster."

"Naw, the headmaster had no right to try to take youn' Harry's familiar. It just wasn't right," Hagrid tells them shaking his bushy head. Harry smiles at him. He is glad that at least one of his old friends from his other world was still the same.

"Hagrid, Dumbledore could make trouble for you," his father says concerned but Hagrid waves his concerns away saying "He wouldn't do that."

His parents and many others look like they wish to argue but they know it will do no good. Remus puts Harry down on the floor and immediately the children swarm around him wanting to see his new familiar.

Harry allows Draco and a few others to hold the mini dragon which preens under all the admiring gazes. A phantom rumbling in his stomach reminds him that the mini dragon is still hungry. He takes the mini dragon from a cooing Draco and goes over to his mother who is talking quietly to Madame Bones. They both look down at him with a small smile and he holds out the mini dragon.

"Mom, he is hungry can we get him something to eat," Harry asks his mother and the mini dragon makes a little whining sound.

"Of course but I am not sure what it eats, honey," his mother tells him looking up at Madame Bones questioningly. Madame Bones just shrugs telling her "I am sorry Lily, dear, but I don't have any idea."

His mother looks around and spotting Hagrid she smiles.

"If you will excuse us for a moment," she says to Madame Bones who nods politely. His mother takes his hand and leads him over to where Hagrid is talking animatedly with Kingsley Shackelbolt.

"Such a cute fellow. 'Arry must be special to get him…," Hagrid is telling Kingsley excitedly and Harry smiles upon hearing this.

"Hagrid," his mother calls and Hagrid turns to look at her questioningly.

"I was wondering if you knew what mini dragons eat. Harry's is hungry," she explains to him and he beams down at Harry and little hatchling which peeps at him.

"Of course. If you will show me to the kitchen I will pick out some food for the little guy," Hagrid tells her and Harry moves to grab his hand.

"I will show you. Follow me," Harry tells him smiling at him happily and Hagrid's smile widens even further. He follows Harry into the kitchen then contentedly rummages around in the magically cooled cupboard. Harry and the others watch as he rummages around in the cupboard pulling out things every once in a while. By the time he is finished he has pulled out enough fresh vegetables and fresh meat to feed everyone in the house twice. Next he gets the bowl of fruit on the table and is about to start chopping it up when his father stops him.

"Hagrid is all this really necessary for one meal," his father asks looking around at the table full of food. Hagrid looks around then blushes slightly "Well ,nah, I was just going to cut up some for later."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Hagrid, I will do that later. After all I need to learn how to do it so that I can take care of him myself," Harry quickly says before his father or Sirius can tease Hagrid. Hagrid beams once more at him saying "Harry that is really responsible of you. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Hagrid, so what all can he eat," Harry asks smiling fondly at him. For the next few minutes Hagrid tells him about the mini dragon and how it can eat almost anything as long as it is fresh. They leave the kitchen with a very contented mini dragon draped around Harry's neck and the rest of the day goes by without a hitch. After the party Harry asks Mrs. Malfoy if Draco can come visit him next week. After looking at Draco's pleading face she had agreed before they flooed back to their house though Harry knew that Sirius had made headway in getting her to let him help her and Draco.

Harry smiles sleepily as he curls up with the mini dragon later that night in his bed. The little creature's happiness and contentment sooth him into a dreamless sleep.

I know the last chapter was pretty short but I thought it was necessary to lighten the

mood of the whole story a little.

Please review!!!!! Remember you can review for each chapter and you can also review without logging in.


	7. Christmas Surprises

EARLY MORNING DECEMBER 25, 1986

Harry opens his bedroom door quietly with Tar'in a warm weight around his shoulders. He quietly creeps down the hall to the door at the end of the hall. Opening the door he and Tar'in peer into the room before Harry quietly walks over to the left side of the bed. Peering closely at his father's sleeping face he wonders how best to wake him up. As it happens he does not have to worry about it for at that moment his father opens his eyes and sits up right in alarm at seeing Harry so close to him.

Harry narrowly avoids being hit in the head as his father sits up and he pouts at his father.

"Harry what are you doing up? What time is it," his father asks looking wildly around still not fully awake.

"I don't know but it is Christmas," Harry tells him excitedly. His father puts on his glasses and waves his wand casting a quick tempus charm.

"Harry it is 5:30 in the morning go back to sleep," he tells him putting his glasses back on the table and settling back down in bed with an arm around his mother. His mother murmurs sleepily but goes back to sleep at his father's muttered "It is just Harry."

Harry climbs up on the bed and shakes his father till he looks at him.

"Dad it is Tar'in's first Christmas," Harry tells him with a cute pleading look.

"Harry tell Tar'in that we cannot have Christmas until Sirius and Remus come over. So until they come go back to sleep," his father tells him with a yawn as he turns back over and goes to sleep.

Harry frowns at this but then smiles as he has an idea. Getting down from the bed he heads down stairs to the living room. Ter'in peeps at him curiously and he smiles down at him.

"We are going to go to Sirius and Remus's house to get them to come over now so that we can have Christmas," Harry tells him and Ter'in cocks his head questioningly.

"Of course it is alright if we leave. We are just going to Sirius and Remus's house," Harry tells him reassuringly as he stands on tip toes to reach the floo powder pot. It is just out of reach but just as he is about to get a chair to help him reach it Ter'in jumps off of his shoulder and onto the mantel piece. He uses his nose to move the pot over to the edge of the mantel. Reaching up as high as he can Harry is able to just get his fingers on the pot. He almost drops it but catches it at the last moment as Ter'in jumps down onto his shoulder.

He grins at his little familiar before setting the floo pot on the floor. Taking a deep breath he throws a handful of floo powder on the banked fire then steps into the now green flames and saying loudly "Marauder's Hide Away." He holds Ter'in tightly to his body as they whirl past numerous fireplaces. Abruptly they are spit out of the fireplace into a beautifully decorated living room. Amazingly he manages to stay on his feet and smiles as he recognizes his uncles' living room.

Ter'in hisses his displeasure at the floo ride looking disgruntled. Harry soothes him as he makes his way through the house and up the stairs. He loves this house. It is elegant without being imposing. It was homey like his house and he knew that Sirius had bought it for Remus so that he would not have to live at Grimmauld Place which was as depressing as ever.

Making his way up the long stair case to the third floor he turns left to where he knows Sirius and Remus's bed is. Excitedly he throws open the door to their bedroom and ignoring Sirius's startled grasp after his wand and Remus's growling he jumps on the bed saying excitedly "Remus, Sirius."

The two on the bed freeze for a moment then Sirius whispers a lumos spell. Harry grins up at them as they stare at him in disbelief.

"Harry, what are you doing here," Remus asks him staring in surprise.

"It is Ter'in's first Christmas but Dad says we can't start Christmas before you come so I came to get you," Harry explains to them excitedly grinning from ear to ear. They just stare at him before Sirius falls back onto the bed.

"What time is it," he groans.

"It is sometime after 5:30 in the morning," Harry tells him proudly and at there questioning expression he explains "Dad did a tempus charm when I woke him up."

Sirius just groans while pulling a pillow over his head. Remus looks between him and his mate before asking a little helplessly "Harry how did you get here?"

"I took the floo," he tells him bouncing slightly and eliciting a slight groan from Sirius.

"Harry you know you are not supposed to use the floo by yourself," Remus tells him disapprovingly.

"But I only flooed here. I have flooed here hundreds of times," Harry says defensively but Remus just scowls at him. Harry, realizing that this might not have been the best idea stops bouncing on the bed, says softly looking up at him "I am sorry. I won't do it again. Please don't be mad."

"Harry, I am not mad it is just that it is dangerous for you to floo by yourself. What would have happened if you had gotten lost," Remus asks him pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"I am sorry. I thought it would be alright," Harry tells him sniffing slightly. He really hadn't thought about what would happen if he got lost though he should have after what had happened the first time he had used the floo in his other world. He frowns at that thought. The memories from his old world had been becoming vaguer and vaguer until now they were like things he had seen in a movie or something.

"Like I said it is alright just don't do it again," Remus tells him and Harry quickly nods promising. Remus smiles at him ruffling Harry's hair before setting him down on the bed. He nudges Sirius but all he does is turn over, the pillow still over his face as he snores lightly.

"Sirius wake up," Remus growls elbowing him and Sirius shoots up in bed looking around blurrily.

"Uuuh," Sirius says groggily as Remus hands Harry over to him. Sirius stares at Harry in puzzlement then over to Remus.

"I need you to take care of the cub while I go tell James and Lily where their son is," Remus tells him as he is getting dressed.

"But….," Sirius whines but is cut off as Remus kisses him soundly on the mouth.

"Consider it practice," Remus tells him and Sirius grins telling him "Alright. Practice. I got it."

Remus smiles back at them before leaving. Harry looks at Sirius and Sirius looks back at him.

"I don't suppose you want to go back to sleep," Sirius asks in a hopeful voice and Harry shakes his head.

"I didn't think so," Sirius tells him with a sigh as he sets Harry back on the bed. Wrapping a sheet around his waist Sirius grabs a pair of pants and a shirt before going into the bathroom after telling Harry to stay put.

Harry strokes Ter'in while he waits for Sirius to get dressed wondering what Remus meant when he said taking care of Harry would be good practice. What was Sirius practicing for? After a few minutes Sirius finally comes back out dressed and ready. He picks Harry up and spins him around making him laugh.

"Sirius what did Remus mean when he said it would be good practice for you to take care of me," Harry asks and Sirius smiles before telling him "You will just have to wait a little while to find out. It is a secret."

Harry stares at him then deciding to leave it for now he asks "Can you change into Padfoot and give me a ride?"

Sirius groans and falls back on the bed dramatically making Harry laugh.

His parents immediately check him over for any injuries when they arrive and scold him for using the floo by himself. Harry apologizes profusely and finally his parents forgive him though they ground him for the next week starting after Christmas.

Despite that the rest of Christmas goes great. He especially enjoys the magical creature almanac from Mr. Gillbills which automatically updates itself and projects images of the animal in question when the picture is tapped with a finger. Mr. Gillbills had been ecstatic when he had heard that the egg had hatched a mini dragon and since then he had allowed Harry to hang around the shop and help with the animals. Harry positively loved it. He was a natural with all types of magical creatures and especially enjoyed the time when Mr. Gillbills had taken him with him to treat a sick unicorn.

Hagrid had sent him a book on mini dragons and Harry loves it. He is a bit sad at the thought of Hagrid who had been fired for daring to go against Dumbledore. Of course Dumbledore had made it seem as though Hagrid had been fired for being incompetent but they all knew differently. Sirius had quickly gotten him hired at a dragon reserve which he had stock in and Hagrid had never been happier though he was still devastated at Dumbledore's betrayal.

After all the presents have been opened Sirius and Remus announce that they have something to tell them all. His parents look at them curiously and Harry grins realizing that he is finally about to learn why it was good practice for Sirius to take care of him.

"You tell them," Sirius says grinning at his now blushing mate.

"We have decided to have a baby," Remus tells them grinning. The result is instantaneous as his mother and father congratulate them. Harry ignores all this and simply climbs up into Remus's lap. Remus grins hugging him tightly.

The rest of Christmas passes with laughter and around midnight Harry falls asleep content that his family is well and happy.


	8. Protective Instincts

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue.

October 21, 1989

Harry winces as his mother screams in pain and wonders why anyone would want to have a baby. From the expression on Remus's face he is wondering pretty much the same thing if the green color is anything to go by. He is glad that he left Ter'in at home for once because the constant tension in the air would have the poor mini dragon in knots.

Harry pats Remus's hand and he jumps slightly.

"Harry, it is just you," Remus says in a tone of relief.

"Are you alright," Remus asks him in concern when he notices his pale face.

"Why do people want to have babies," Harry asks looking at his swollen belly. Remus smiles rubbing his stomach.

"Well that is a difficult question to answer because there are a lot of different answers. The reason Sirius and I wanted a child was so that we could have someone to love and to teach what we know. To have someone that we can watch grow up," Remus tells him trying to explain as best he can.

Harry looks at him at this and says "I thought you all had me for that."

Realizing that Harry thinks they don't want him any more Remus hugs him tight.

"Harry we love you and this baby does not change that. You are still our little baby and that will not change but we want to bring another child into the world that we can love. It will not change how much we love you, it will just give us someone new to love and that is the same way it is with your parents," Remus tells him softly, reassuringly. Harry looks at him searchingly then asks "You promise?"

Rubbing his nose against his he says "Promise."

Harry giggles throwing his arms around Remus's neck and hugging him tight. At that moment the baby gives a sharp kick and Harry pulls back staring at his stomach in surprise.

"He kicked me," he says shocked and Remus laughs at his expression.

"I am sure he did not mean to," he tells him then groans clutching his stomach.

"Are you alright," Harry asks concerned.

"Fine, I just….aaahhh," Remus starts but has to muffle a scream as another sharp contraction hits him.

"Remus I got you several different types of ice cream and some other snacks," Sirius's voice calls from the hall and a moment later he comes around the corner. He drops all the junk food he is carrying when he sees Remus doubled over in pain and Harry staring around in panic.

"Remus are you alright," he says in a near panic skidding to a rest on his knees beside them.

"What do you think, I'm in labor," Remus snarls grabbing his shirt front making Sirius squeak. A moment later he doubles over in pain as another contraction hits. Sirius looks about ready to faint and Harry slips off the seat beside Remus and rushes into the room where his mother is giving birth.

None of the adults notice him so he slips up beside a healer but before he can say anything his father spots him. Grinning widely he scoops him up and swings him around telling him excitedly "You have a little brother."

Harry stares at his little brother and for a moment he forgets what he was about to say. He just stares at his little brother who rubs his eyes while crying slightly. His mother grins at him sweat plastering her hair to her face yet still seeming to glow. Looking at her he suddenly remembers about Remus and wiggles until his father puts him down puzzled.

Harry goes over to the first healer and pulls on his robes urgently until the man looks down at him.

"Mister, my uncle just went into labor," Harry tells the man and the man starts to ask him where he is but his father interrupts asking in shock "Harry, what do you mean Remus is in labor?"

"We were talking out in the hall and then he clutched his stomach and said he was in labor and I think he is going to kill Sirius," Harry tells him seriously.

His father gapes like a fish while his mother just simply shakes her head at his father. Thankfully the healer is a little calmer and orders some of the junior healers to go outside and get Remus. Moments later they levate an unconscious Sirius into the room while another healer helps Remus to lie down on a bed.

"What happened to Sirius," his father asks staring at his friend's limp body as they lay him on a conjured bed.

"He fainted on me. Someone revive him so I can wring his neck," Remus says outraged before screaming hoarsely as a contraction hits. His father looks at Remus then retreats quickly earning a glare from Remus.

"Not you to," Remus growls and his father grins sheepishly shrugging looking like he is about to faint to.

"It is ok, Remus, I will not faint or abandon you," Harry tells him coming up beside him and holding his hand. Remus smiles weakly at him before gritting his teeth as another contraction hits. The healers quickly banish Remus's clothes and the healer Harry had talked to earlier checks to see the progress of the baby. Another healer revives Sirius who looks around wildly before rushing to hold Remus's hand.

Harry willingly moves to make way for him but stays near to give moral support. During a lull in the contractions Remus motions him forward and smoothes his hair smiling lovingly at him.

"You are my little hero. Thank you for getting the healers," Remus tells him and Harry beams at the praise. His father comes over and collects him but not before gripping Remus's shoulder encouragingly. He then slaps Sirius on the back saying with a wide grin "I took a picture of you when they brought you in Padfoot and I am never going to let you forget."

"Go for it Prongs old bud and I will tell them about what happened when Lily went into labor with Harry," Sirius says with an evil smirk on his face. His father pales dramatically then says "I won't tell if you don't."

"Agreed," Sirius says.

"I will tell about both of you if you don't help me instead of chatting," Remus snarls and Sirius whimpers as Remus squeezes his hand when a contraction hits.

"Don't worry Remus," Harry calls as his father quickly carries him to where his mother and his new baby brother are. He is allowed to hold his brother while sitting on the bed and within the hour they hear a baby's wail from across the room. Then Sirius appears out of the crowd of healers.

"I have a son," Sirius crows joyously and Harry grins. His mother takes his brother, Kevin, back and Harry races over to where Remus, Sirius, and the new baby are. He dodges around busy healers and then hesitantly peers over the foot of the bed.

Seeing him Remus motions him forward with a smile. Hesitantly, Harry moves to the side of the bed and squeaks as Sirius lifts him up and sets him on the bed beside Remus. Harry looks at him then smiles before peering at the new little baby. He grins widely as he looks at him then grins at a gently smiling Remus.

"What is his name? My brother's is Kevin."

"Orion Jonas Black," Remus tells him and Harry peers at the baby more closely seeing that he has black hair but Remus's warm brown eyes and definitely his nose.

"He has your eyes and nose and he has Sirius's hair," Harry informs them with a smile. They smile back at him. A cough from behind them draws their attention and they turn to see his father standing there holding Harry's new brother.

"I wanted to see my new godson and thought Remus might want to see his new godson," his father says and Remus and Sirius grin. The rest of the day is spent cooing over the new babies and with Harry running between the two beds until Sirius finally just moves the two beds side by side. The healers kick them out around ten o'clock though Harry is allowed to stay after begging the healers to be allowed to stay with his new cousin and brother. That night Harry sleeps between Orion's and Kevin's cribs happy and vowing to protect his new young charges.

A/N: Two chapters. Yeah!!!! Next chapter is what you all have been waiting for though I won't update unless you review (laughs evilly). Not really but still please review (begs pitifully).

See ya!!!!


	9. A New Wand for Two

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing so don't sue!!!!

Author's Note: This is for all of you who wanted a longer chapter; also a special thanks to those who reviewed you guilted me into writing again. Thanks!!!!!!

JULY 31, 1991

Harry starts down the stairs but pauses at his brother's door when he sees that he is standing up in his crib. Smiling weakly he picks his little brother up out of his crib.

"'Arry," his little brother says with a goofy grin on his face. Harry's smile widens involuntarily at this even though he is dreading what shall happen at breakfast or rather what is not going to happen. He has known since he was little that he would not be receiving his Hogwart's letter but it still hurts imagining the disappointment in his parents eyes when he does not receive it.

He stops just out of sight on the back stairs that lead to the kitchen as he sees a large barn owl soar into the kitchen and drop a letter on the table in front of his father. He sees the pain on his father's face as he opens the letter and reads it. His mother takes the letter from his father then sets it down after reading it. A tear makes its way down her face before she says quietly "We already knew this is what would happen."

"I know but I still hoped," his father says sadly. His mother is silent and he wishes he had never been born as he sees his parents' depressed faces. He looks down at his feet and wonders if he can sneak back up stairs without them noticing him.

He is just about to try when Kevin makes a gurgling noise and his parents spin around to look at him.

"Harry," his mother says softly and he comes fully out of the staircase.

"Kevin was hungry," he says setting his brother in his high chair where he stares at them curiously.

"Harry….," his mother starts but he interrupts her asking quietly "Can I see that letter?"

His parents look between each other and finally his father reluctantly hands him the letter.

_Dear Lord and Lady Potter,_

_We regret to inform you that your son Harry James Potter has been declared a squib do to the fact that he has displayed no magical talent. Listed below are several agencies that will take in squibs and help them adjust to muggle life._

_Sincerely,_

_Forge Forttin_

_Deputy of the Magical Enforcement Squad_

Harry hands the letter back to his parents then tells them softly "I'm sorry."

His father throws the letter at the waste basket as he moves to hug Harry tightly. His mother moves up behind him and strokes his hair soothingly.

"Harry it is not your fault and it does not matter whether you have magic or not. You are still our son and we love you," his father tells him while starring into his eyes.

Harry nods numbly and his father continues to hold him despite the fact that he is eleven years old. The plain fact was that even with the good nutrition he had received here he was still small for his size. Harry is just starting to relax and begin to accept that his parents still love him when he hears the whoosh of the floo. Immediately he tenses up knowing that it will be Sirius, Remus, and Orion. Sure enough a moment later Sirius's voice calls out.

Giving him an encouraging smile his father calls back that they are in the kitchen. Sirius's smile immediately slips from his face as he sees their depressed faces and he picks Harry up hugging him tightly.

"It is alright, cub," Sirius soothes him quietly while holding him tightly. Remus sets Orion down in a play pin in the kitchen and moves Kevin to join him before scooping Harry out of Sirius's arms.

"Do I have to have a party today," Harry asks them hoping they will say that he doesn't have to have one. He does not know if he can deal with all those people looking at him with pitying eyes.

"We were going to have a party with just us and we thought we could also invite Draco and your Aunt Narcissa if you wanted," his mother tells him gently and Harry considers before finally nodding. He does want to see Draco and he trusts him not to pity him or hate him for not having magic. He nods slowly.

"As long as it is just us, Draco, and Aunt Narcissa," he tells them and they smile at him while his mother goes to floo call the Malfoys and invite them over. Harry goes up to his room to change out of his pajamas. He takes his time trying to sort out his feelings. A part of him simply wants to show his family that he does have magic but a much larger part of him is terrified that his magic will get out of control and hurt those he loves. With an effort he pushes his magic back down. Ter'in flits over to the bed and sends him comforting feelings of love and concern. He smiles at the little mini dragon as he considers the other feelings swirling inside him.

The fear that he has held for so long that his family will abandon him has left him with a warm feeling of knowing he is loved. He is still slightly afraid that Draco will turn on him or that Narcissa will not want him around her son but he realizes that will only fade or be confirmed after he sees them today.

A knock on his door breaks him out of his thoughts and he realizes that he has been sitting on his bed thinking for quite some time.

"Harry," Draco's voice calls through the door and Harry feels himself quell inside but pushing that aside he calls "Enter."

Draco enters hesitantly then spotting him comes in and closes the door. He comes over and sits on the bed beside Harry asking quietly "Are you alright?"

Harry starts to answer of course but looking into Draco's eyes he finds himself telling the truth.

"Not really but I think I will be in time," Harry tells him with a sad smile. To his surprise Draco hugs him and he laughs.

"What," Draco asks with a hurt look on his face.

"I am sorry it is just that everyone has been hugging me today. It is really sappy," he tells him giggling.

"Well did it ever occur to you that it is just because we care about you," Draco tells him seriously. Harry looks at him and is touched by the truth he sees in his eyes.

"Thanks, Drake," Harry tells him and Draco smiles back at him. This Draco is definitely different from the one he had known. He is not arrogant like the Draco he had known but like the other Draco he would do anything to protect those he loved. Smiling wickedly Harry tackles Draco when he is not paying attention. They tumble onto the bed. Ter'in quickly moves off the bed and to the dresser sending him an indignant feeling.

"Hey," Draco exclaims as he lands on top of him and Harry laughs telling him "You should watch your back."

He yells as Draco flips him over so their positions are reversed.

"I have you to watch my back," Draco tells him as he tickles him mercilessly.

Harry curses his lack of size as he squirms underneath Draco trying to get him off so that he can breath. Even without the near starvation that the Dursleys had forced on him in his other life it seems that he was still doomed to be small.

"Hey what is this? What are you doing to my godson," Sirius asks in a mock serious voice as he picks Draco up.

"I was tickling him. Want to help," Draco asks grinning.

"Don't mind if I do," Sirius says as he sets Draco back on the ground. Harry backs up quickly as they approach and just manages to dodge them both. He gets out the door and races down the main stairs and into the living room. The adults look up at him in surprise and he flings himself at Narcissa.

"Aunt 'Cissy, protect me. They are after me," he says just as Sirius and Draco burst through the door.

"Give us the boy and no one will get hurt," Sirius says dramatically grabbing a scarf from a hook and swinging it around his neck as though he were an old time buccaneer. Harry laughs burying himself between Narcissa and Remus. Kevin and Orion clap their hands and laugh from their play pen.

"Never," Narcissa announces brandishing a rolled up copy of The Prophet like a sword. Remus and his mother brandish their own newspaper swords but his father laughing evilly springs forward to join Sirius and Draco.

"I am afraid that I am a double agent," his father says in his best I am evil voice and then in a stage whisper he adds "Beside if I join you guys the sides would be uneven and we can't have that."

Harry cannot remember later who started it but what happened next would have to go down as the greatest water slash pillow fight ever to happen.

----------------------------------------- PAGE BREAK --------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

Harry hums contentedly as he fixes breakfast for his parents. He had decided that it would be nice if he fixed breakfast for his parents to show them how much he loved them. Besides he doubts that his mother will have time to fix anything since Sirius and Remus had invited them to go with them to Diagon Alley so Harry could pick out whatever he wanted at Florish and Blotts as a birthday present.

He flips over one of the pancakes as he wonders what he should get. There was a book on mini dragons he had wanted but it was expensive and he did not want them to spend too much on him. He places the pancake on a plate while absently petting Ter'in who coos appreciatively while eyeing the bowl of fresh fruit Harry had cut up for his breakfast. Harry smiles at the little mini dragon which had tripled in size since he had first gotten him.

He sets the full plate of pancakes on the table and then the other stuff. Looking at the table it seems to be a bit incomplete. He smiles slightly as he realizes it needs some flowers in the middle of the table. Looking around he sees the bouquet of flowers that his mother always keeps on the window ledge.

Standing on his tip toes he takes the vase down but as he moves it off the ledge his mother's wand rolls off the ledge and falls into the sink. He sighs in relief as he sees that it is alright. Quickly he places the flowers on the table before going back to get the wand out of the sink. As his fingers close around the wand a bright light surrounds him and the wand before with a loud bang it snaps in half.

Ter'in jumps onto his shoulder in fright and hisses at the broken wand. He barely pays him any attention as he stares in shock at the broken wand and the burned areas around the sink. A loud sound on the stairs alerts him and he turns to look at his parents who stare around the room in shock.

"Harry, are you all right," his father asks as they move to check him over for any injures. He nods mutely and his parents satisfied after a moment that he is alright start checking the kitchen. His mother is the one who finds the wand first and Harry looks down at the floor.

"I am sorry. I dropped it when I was getting the flowers and it broke and then there was a loud bang," Harry quickly tells them still looking at the floor careful to keep to the truth without revealing his powers.

"Oh, Harry," his mother says then rushes to examine him again.

"I am sorry I did not mean to break it," he tells her and his mother smoothes back his hair telling him "Don't worry about it. I will just take it to Mr. Ollivander's and get it fixed."

"I am going to go get Kevin and calm him down," his father says as he passes them then he seems to notice the table laden with food.

"Harry did you fix all this," his father says smiling at him. Harry nods smiling slightly.

"Harry this is wonderful," his mother tells him hugging him before looking over the table.

"It certainly is, cub, I didn't even know that you could cook," his father says ruffling his hair before sprinting upstairs to sooth his little brother. He helps his mother clean up the kitchen and starts to relax as he realizes that his parents still don't suspect anything. Ter'in unwinds himself from his shoulders after a little coaxing from Harry and sits on the top of Harry's chair waiting for his breakfast.

His father brings a still crying Kevin down to the kitchen who babbles holding out his arms when he sees Harry. Harry smiles and takes him from his father placing him in his high chair.

"Fire," Kevin says then babbles some other stuff at Harry while gesturing at the fire place. Harry cringes inwardly but he forces a smile on his face as Kevin continues to point at the fire.

"No, Kevin, no fire," Harry tells him quietly then quickly distracts him with a bowl of porridge dotted with blue berries. Kevin looks like he is about to pout but cheers up when Harry tickles him gently. He hopes Kevin will not bring it up again.

Since Kevin and Orion were little he had used a special ability he had discovered in his previous world to sooth them to sleep and to calm them when they was upset. He would manipulate the fire in the fire place making it assume beautiful and fanciful forms to amuse his young relatives. The power felt different somehow from the magic that his parents and others used and it did not feel as wild as his other form of magic. He had also discovered in his other world that the ministry could not detect this form of magic for some reason.

He had been hesitant to use it at first but one night when he had been unable to calm Orion and Kevin when he was sleeping over at Sirius and Remus's house he had tried using the fire magic to calm them. He had kept a tight rein on it but it had been calm in his hands seeming to assure him that it will protect him and all those he loved. Over the last year it had become like another familiar to him. He would sometimes sit in his room with the door locked playing with the fire of a candle as Ter'in would fly through and around the fire gracefully.

They eat breakfast but when he starts to do the dishes his mother shoos him away.

"Your father can do the dishes for once. Now go up stairs and get dressed. It is almost time for your uncles to get here and I want to be ready to go," his mother tells him pushing him toward the stairs. Harry smiles at her before running up the stairs to get ready after grabbing Ter'in from his chair. Ter'in curls up around his shoulders and wraps his tail around Harry's right arm.

----------------------------------------- PAGE BREAK -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus bounces Orion on his hip waiting impatiently for Sirius to get dressed. A sound from the bathroom draws his attention but when the door does not open he sighs in exasperation. Orion just giggles up at him trying to catch his long hair in his fist.

"Orion don't play with daddy's hair ok," Remus tells him bouncing him once more. Orion just nods before trying to catch his hair again. Fed up with his constantly late husband he puts Orion on the bed then marches up to the bathroom door.

"Sirius Black you get out here now you vain, childish idiot before I break down this door and drag you over to Lily and James's house butt naked," Remus shouts through the door while pounding on the door. The door abruptly swings open and Sirius pulls him into his arms kissing him breathless. Remus brings a hand up to Sirius's chest intending to push him away but all he can do is hang onto him as the room swings around him and warmth pools in his stomach. Finally Sirius pulls away leaving him panting and weak kneed as Sirius continues his assault on his neck.

"You smell so wonderful," Sirius whispers in his ear making him shiver. Remus nuzzles his ear then he whispers "If we do not hurry Harry is going to think we are not coming."

Sirius pulls away quickly at this asking "What time is it?"

"Nearly noon," Remus tells him and Sirius curses as he pulls on his boots and throws a cloak around his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that close? We are supposed to be there at noon," Sirius says with a scowl as he picks Orion up and heads down stairs.

"Sirius you are thirty-one years old. I would have thought you can keep track of the time by yourself," Remus tells him calmly as he follows him down the main stair case.

"Hey do you have to mention my age and if you do can't you say I am twenty-five or something," Sirius says pouting at him as they stop at the fireplace in the living room.

"Sirius," Remus says rolling his eyes in exasperation as he throws a pinch of floo powder in the fire. Sirius grins at him before stepping into the fire and saying clearly "The Refuge."

Remus cannot help but smile at the happiness of his mate as he steps into the fire whooshing through the floo system. He steps out of the fire place and immediately has an armful of child.

"Remus," Harry yells happily and Remus grins down at him. He hugs Harry tightly. He considers both Harry and Kevin his children just as much as Orion is his son and he knows for a fact that so does Sirius. If anything happened to Lily and James they would more than gladly take Harry and Kevin in and he knows that they would do the same for them if anything ever happened to him and Sirius.

"Are you ready to go, cub," he asks Harry as he picks him up.

"Remus, I am too old for you to be picking me up," Harry protests and Remus smiles sheepishly putting him down. He has to admit that he sometimes forgets how old Harry is. He still looks like he is about eight because of his size and without glasses his big green eyes just give him a younger appearance. He is still surprised that Harry has never needed glasses considering how blind James is.

"Sorry about that, cub, I forgot," Remus apologizes to him with a smile.

"It is ok," Harry tells him then goes over to Orion who is holding out his arms for Harry to hold him which Harry happily does.

"So is everyone ready," Sirius asks James who smiles.

"In a moment, Lily is just getting her wand wrapped up. You would not believe it. This morning Harry made breakfast for us and he accidentally dropped Lily's wand in the sink and it broke. The explosion rocked the house. Thankfully Harry wasn't hurt but still….," James tells them and Remus is shocked. He has never heard of a wand blowing up because it was broken. From the corner of his eye he sees Harry duck his head slightly as though hiding something but Remus dismisses that idea. He cannot imagine why Harry would not be truthful about what had happened.

----------------------------------------- PAGE BREAK -----------------------------------------------------------------

They floo to Diagon Alley and while Lily goes to get her new wand they take Harry to see Mr. Gillbills who greets them enthusiastically. They literally have to drag Harry away as he and Mr. Gillbills get into a discussion about a new type of magical lizard that he has just gotten in. They drag him to the book store and soon he is busy looking through the stacks as they watch in amusement.

"He may look like you, Prongs, but he takes after Lily when it comes to his love of knowledge," Sirius tells James as they watch Harry go from shelf to shelf scanning the spines of several books for one that he wants.

"You don't have to tell me. Do you realize that he has learned the Centaur tongue," his father tells them "Soon he is going to know more than us."

"I hate to tell you, Prongs, but he already does," Sirius tells him with a laugh and James gives him an exasperated look before smiling proudly at his son who is talking to the shopkeeper about an advanced transfiguration book.

------------------------------------------ PAGE BREAK -------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell chimes merrily as Lily enters Ollivander's wand shop. The shop is as dusty as ever with rows upon rows of wand boxes.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter 10 inches holly with a core of unicorn tail hair. A fine wand," a creepy voice says from beside her and having expected something like this she turns with a cheerful smile to the old wand maker.

"Mr. Ollivander are you still trying to scare customers by coming up behind them," Lily says with a smile. Mr. Ollivander smiles happily telling her confidentially "I am afraid so. You see I get a little bored while waiting for the first years to come through so I amuse myself by scaring customers."

Lily laughs at this admission. She had always expected something like that. The old wand maker leads her to the counter then asks with a friendly smile "What can I do for you, Mrs. Potter?"

"Well you see my son accidentally broke my wand and I was hoping you could fix it," she tells him as she pulls out the broken wand from her robe pocket. Mr. Ollivander gives her a disapproving look as he accepts the wand form her and she gives him a contrite smile just as if she were the little girl she was when she first met him.

Mr. Ollivander examines the wand with a puzzled frown before looking up at her with a piercing look.

"How did you say this happened," he asks her a particular tone in his voice.

"My son was cooking us breakfast as a surprise and he accidentally knocked by wand into the sink from the window seal. We were upstairs and heard the explosion from there. It woke us up," Lily tells him wondering what is wrong. Mr. Ollivander sets the pieces of the wand aside after looking at them for a long time.

"Mrs. Potter where is your son," he asks his voice more serious than she has ever heard it. She frowns at this but tells him anyway "He is shopping for his birthday present from his uncles with them and his father. He was going to come here after they were through shopping."

Mr. Ollivander simply nods at this staring at the pieces of her wand. Lily stares at the pieces of the wand but cannot see anything that warrants such intense scrutiny.

"Mr. Ollivander is something wrong," Lily asks becoming slightly concerned as Mr. Ollivander continues to stare at the wand but he simply waves her to silence as he brings the pieces of the wand closer to examine them further. He places a jeweler's glass to his eye as he examines her wand then pulls back with a frown.

She is just about to ask him again what is wrong when the door bell chimes once more and her family tromps in laughing and talking. Mr. Ollivander looks up and his eyes search out Harry before staring at him intensely. Harry seeming to sense the old wand maker's scrutiny looks up meeting the old man's eyes.

-------------------------------------------- PAGE BREAK -----------------------------------------------------------

Harry stares into the white milky eyes of Mr. Ollivander and suddenly feels like he has been laid bare before the man. Unconsciously he takes a step back into Sirius who oblivious to his sudden unease pushes him forward still laughing at his father's joke. He looks for his mother and finds her staring at him with a puzzled expression on her face at his behavior.

He ducks his head realizing that he is making himself look suspicious. Quickly he moves deeper into the shop though he is careful to steer away from the counter where Mr. Ollivander is still watching him closely.

"So was Mr. Ollivander able to fix your wand or did you have to get a new one," his father asks his mother with a huge grin still on his face.

His mother opens her mouth to respond but before she can Mr. Ollivander says to no one in particular "This wand cannot be repaired."

As he says this his eyes never leave Harry who is standing awkwardly beside Remus.

"Well Lily I suppose you will just have to get a new wand," his father tells her with an attempt at a smile though it appears quite awkward. When Mr. Ollivander does not respond but just continues to stare at Harry everyone falls silent even the babies. Harry continues to look down at his feet hoping that the old wand maker has not realized what truly happened to the wand.

----------------------------------------------------- PAGE BREAK --------------------------------------------------------------

Remus has to keep himself from growling as Mr. Ollivander continues to stare at Harry. He clears his throat to try to draw his attention away from Harry but the old man ignores him completely. Just when he is about to demand what is wrong Mr. Ollivander holds up a piece of Lily's broken wand.

"Would you like to tell us what really happened to this wand, young man," the old wand maker says as he twirls the broken fragment in between his fingers all the while never taking his eyes off of Harry.

Harry ducks his head further before saying "I don't know what you mean. I already told my parents that I broke it and how."

"You told them that you broke it but you lied when you said how didn't you," Mr. Ollivander says sharply and Harry shakes his head.

"This wand has been destroyed by a powerful magical force running through it. A magical force from a living creature which burnt the core of this wand to a cinder," Mr. Ollivander tells them quietly as he continues to stare at Harry. Remus looks at Harry his suspicions that Harry was not telling the full truth earlier coming to the fore.

"Ter'in, my mini dragon, must have touched it when it fell and done it by accident," Harry says as he strokes Ter'in who is sitting on his shoulder. Ter'in looks up at them then crawls down onto Harry's chest crooning in a comforting way.

"A mini dragon cannot use magic. They can only channel the magic of their bonded," Mr. Ollivander tells him plainly and Remus sees Harry freeze for a moment before he murmurs "Then I don't know what happened."

Remus stares at him as he realizes that Harry is lying.

"Don't you," Mr. Ollivander asks in a hard voice and Harry shakes his head.

"Mr. Ollivander I think that is enough. My son has just told you what happened that should be enough," James starts angrily but Remus interrupts him asking quietly "Harry why are you lying?"

Harry looks up at him briefly and Remus sees that his eyes are wide with fright.

"Remus I am not," Harry tells him looking at him with tear filled eyes but Remus can see that he is fingering the clasp of his cloak, an unconscious gesture that he does when he is not being truthful. Remus kneels down before him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry I have known you since you were born. I know when you are lying and you are lying now," Remus tells him looking at him urging him to look up at him "Harry it is ok we will not be mad at you."

Harry glances up at him through a fall of hair then abruptly pulls away from him before rushing to the door. Before he can do anything Mr. Ollivander says in a quiet voice that none the less carries throughout the shop like a shout "Did you know, young man, that if a witch or wizard holds in their magic for too long it can lead to them losing control of it."

They all watch as Harry's hand stops just as it is about to touch the door knob. He bows his head but even so Remus can see the tears streaking his face.

"You are lying," Harry says in a broken voice.

"No I am not. You can look in many a wizarding history book and find examples of wizards who refused to use their magic for one reason or another and ended up losing control. Many of them killed people that they loved when they lost control," Mr. Ollivander tells him calmly and Remus can see Harry's hand clench tightly as Mr. Ollivander talks about the wizards who lost control killing those they loved.

"If you lost control you would take out all of Diagon Alley," Mr. Ollivander tells him quietly and Harry lowers his hand to his side. The others are looking at Ollivander as though about to protest but they snap around to look at Harry when he says quietly "I won't."

"Really and why should I believe you. What makes you so different? Why should I believe you won't lose control and kill someone," Mr. Ollivander baits Harry and Harry finally screams "Shut up."

The windows of the shop shatter as Harry turns around breathing hard and staring angrily at Mr. Ollivander. A wild wind swirls around the shop as pieces of broken glass levitate into the air pointed straight at Mr. Ollivander. Sirius shields Orion and Lily shields Kevin while James tries to move forward to get to Harry but he is pushed back against the wall by the wind. The glass shards shiver ominously in the air as Harry continues to glare at Mr. Ollivander.

"I would never hurt my family," Harry screams tears streaming down his face and Remus is shocked by the wild, almost crazed look in his eyes.

"Harry, stop," Remus shouts and Harry looks at him then looks around him. A horrified look comes over his face and he steps back the glass shards falling to the floor and shattering as he does. Not waiting for the last one to hit the ground Remus has Harry in his arms checking him for injuries.

Harry simply clings to him whispering that he is sorry over and over again. Remus just simply rocks him back and forth as the others come up around them to check and make sure that Harry is alright. Without another word Ollivander repairs his store front and places an obscuring spell on it before turning the sign so that it shows the shop to be closed.

"Cub, why didn't you tell us you could do magic," James asks as he rubs Harry's back soothingly. Harry just sobs harder at these words clinging to Remus.

"Do you see now? No matter how hard you try you cannot suppress your magic. It is a part of you and if you do not train to use it then you will hurt others without even meaning to," Ollivander says quietly. Harry freezes for a moment then slowly lifts his head from Remus's shoulder to look Ollivander in the eye.

"I don't want it, It is too dangerous," Harry whispers. Mr. Ollivander gives him a sympathetic but stern look.

"It does not matter. Your magic is a part of who you are. It is as much a part of you as anything and as such it cannot be removed without tearing apart your very soul," Ollivander tells him and Harry just looks down sadly.

"What should I do," Harry asks quietly.

"You need a wand that can handle your power. It will help you stabilize your magic and gain better control," Ollivander tells him.

"Wait, wait. Harry why didn't you ever tell us you could do magic? Why did you let us think you were a squib," Sirius asks hurt plain in his voice and Remus has to admit he feels the same hurt. From James and Lily's faces he can tell that they feel the same.

"My magic scares me. It is too much and I was afraid that it would hurt everyone," Harry tells them crying quietly.

"Cub, sometimes magic can be a little scary but it can also be absolutely wonderful and like Mr. Ollivander said it is a part of who you are," Lily tells him quietly hugging him with her free arm and kissing him on the forehead. Harry buries his head in her shoulder still sobbing softly. Kevin and Orion make little distressed noises at seeing Harry so upset. They stay like that as they sooth the children and Mr. Ollivander moves away slightly to give them some sort of privacy. It breaks Remus's heart to feel the trembling of Harry's back as he sobs quietly into Lily's shoulder.

Finally they pull apart as Harry and the other children start to calm. Mr. Ollivander comes back over to them when he sees that they are breaking apart.

"What will Harry need," James asks the old shop keeper from the floor as he is still hugging Harry tightly. The old man sighs rubbing his forehead then comes around the counter. He examines Harry critically and Remus is proud that Harry does not flinch from that gaze but instead stares him straight in the eyes.

"First he will need to be taught immediately how to control that much power. As you know his full power will begin to manifest over the next month after his eleventh birthday. I would recommend summoning at least one of the Hogwarts' professors, and preferable two, to supervise him until he can be taken to Hogwarts," Mr. Ollivander starts but James interrupts him saying with steel in his voice "I will not have him go to Hogwarts. I will not have him be manipulated by that old man."

Remus and the others nod in agreement at this. Remus fully expects Mr. Ollivander to look scandalized at this and maybe even lecture them about talking ill about the headmaster but instead he sees a small smile settle on his lips.

"I was actually hoping you would say that but thought since you and your wife and family had gone there you would want him to go there too," Mr. Ollivander tells them as he moves behind the counter to look through a series of tightly locked drawers.

"Hogwarts is great for many things but there are better schools to help Harry out," Mr. Ollivander tells them as he comes around the counter with an unflawed, flat light green stone which is about the size of his spread hand. Strangely it seems to be glowing softly from its depths.

"What other schools? I have never heard of another wizarding school in Britain or all of Europe which rivals Hogwarts," James tells him looking at him curiously. Everyone else is looking at the old wandmaker curiously. Remus has never heard of a magic school in the United Kingdoms beside Hogwarts and a few small private schools of no real account. He truly does not want Harry going to far from home and knows that neither will his mate or Harry's parents.

"You would have never heard of this school though it is nearby in Ireland. Merlin himself attended it though it was started long before his birth by the elves. The school accepts people from all different species as long as they have an elemental gift strong enough to need training. However, only about one percent of the wizarding population is gifted with an elemental gift and of those only about ten percent have strong enough gifts that they will need training. So that is why very few have heard of this school but from what I just saw of young Mr. Potter's abilities he very well may have enough air elemental ability to go," Mr. Ollivander explains to them as he comes to stand in front of them.

"This stone will allow me to contact the headmaster of the school and get him to send a teacher to test Harry's abilities. Even if he doesn't have an elemental ability I think they will take him just for the fact that no other school in Europe could handle training him though I am pretty sure of his elemental abilities…," he muses holding up the stone before hesitating and looking at his family.

"That is I will contact them if you wish. It is up to you," Mr. Ollivander tells them. They exchange looks between each other over the children's heads.

"It couldn't hurt to just talk to them," Sirius says hefting Kevin higher on his hip as he tries to get down to see Harry.

"Alright," James tells the old wandmaker.

"I don't think we have much choice. I refuse to send to Hogwarts or to a far away school," James adds. Mr. Ollivander smiles with an understanding nod before tapping the stone with his wand. The stone glows a beautiful clear green before the glow shrinks to nothing taking the stone with it.

"Now what," James asks and Mr. Ollivander nods pleasantly with a secretive smile on his face.

"Now we wait," he says cryptically. Remus smirks the old man always did enjoy messing with the heads of new Hogwarts students and it seems no matter what he would never stop. Lily bravely sits on the spindly chair in the corner while the rest of them lean against the walls. Remus has no intention of sitting in one of those chairs and having it collapse under him and it seems that the other men in the room have come to the same conclusion.

As the minutes tick by he notices Harry shifting nervously and gently he pulls him to his side for a hug.

"It will all be alright, cub," he whispers to him and Harry gives him a weak smile.

A bright light forms in the middle of the room after about ten minutes signaling the arrival of someone by port key. Harry jumps as a man appears out of the light. Though he is facing away from them Remus can see that he has long black hair tied into a pony tail. He seems about six feet tall and is obviously well muscled.

"Mr. Ollivander I am Professor Blackstone, the teacher for the fire element," the man says to Mr. Ollivander though he looks around at the rest of them. He gives them a nod and smiles in a reassuring way when he sees Harry's fear filled eyes. Harry relaxes slightly at the warmth in his eyes. Remus relaxes slightly also he had feared that they would send someone like Snape. Harry defiantly did not need anyone bullying him right now.

--------------------------------------------------- PAGE BREAK --------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stares at the man's back. He is ashamed to admit it but a part of him wants to beg his family to take him away from here. He does not want to have to deal with this though he knew deep down that eventually he would have to join the fight with Voldemort though he still holds out hope that Neville will be able to defeat him by himself.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I am sorry to have to use the stone to contact you but this is a very urgent matter. Young Mr. Potter if you will come here please," Mr. Ollivander says gesturing Harry forward. Harry looks up at him swallowing back his fear. A gentle hand settles on his back and he looks up to see Remus giving him an encouraging look. Looking around he takes in his family's supportive looks and feels a bit better. Hesitantly he walks past the man who will most likely be his new professor while looking up at him shyly. The man smiles warmly at him and he smiles back as he reaches Mr. Ollivander.

"I would like you to test this young boy for elemental abilities," Mr. Ollivander tells him placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as he comes to stand beside him.

"I would be glad to but I do not understand why this was so urgent. You could have just owled us," Professor Blackstone says with a raised eyebrow.

"I could have but this boy just burnt out a wand core with his power. I was hoping that even if he does not have any elemental abilities Ga'tarie Academy would allow him entrance. I honestly do not think another school could handle him and if you cannot accept him I must request that you loan us the power suppresses of Malinos for a few years until he can control his powers without problem," Mr. Ollivander tells him and Professor Blackstone looks at Harry sharply.

"I didn't know that a person could burn out a wand core," Professor Blackstone says softly while still studying Harry intently. Harry ducks his head. It is at times like these that he wishes he had his glasses. He loved that the magical spell he had used to correct his vision in his own world had corrected his vision in this world but no matter how much he loved having perfect vision he still wished sometimes that he had them to hide behind.

"It is possible but usually a person must use an amplifier," Mr. Ollivander tells him and the man says with a small smile breaking the tension in the room somewhat "And I assume that this young lad did not have an amplifier."

"Of course not," Mr. Ollivander says sounding slightly insulted.

"Forgive me," Professor Blackstone says with a grin giving Harry the impression that he enjoys ruffling Mr. Ollivander's feathers. Mr. Ollivander humps indignantly but steps aside so that the Professor can approach Harry.

Professor Blackstone kneels down in front of Harry smiling at him reassuringly.

"Hi what is your name," he asks in a friendly manner and Harry bristles he hates being treated like a little kid. He ignores for the moment that he is a little kid.

"Harry James Potter and I am not a little kid," Harry tells him with a scowl folding his arms over his chest.

"Harry be polite," his mother reprimands him and he ducks his head muttering "I am sorry. I did not mean to be rude."

"It is alright. I did not like to be treated like a kid when I was your age either," Professor Blackstone tells him with a laugh.

"Now let me ask you Harry do you ever feel drawn to a certain element or maybe hear a noise that no one else can hear," Professor Blackstone asks him and Harry shakes his head slowly unsure what he means. Seeing his confusion Professor Blackstone smiles.

"Maybe I should just show you my element hopefully you will have some affinity for it." As he says this he conjures a sphere of glowing red fire in his right hand and the reaction is immediate though not what anyone but Harry was expecting.

"Fire, fire," Kevin and Orion shout gleefully as they struggle to get out of the adults arms in order to get at the fire. The adults stare at them in confusion and Professor Blackstone mutters to himself in confusion "I wonder if they have fire elemental talent."

"Harry fire," Kevin shouts cooing loudly and waving his arms excitedly. Orion simply says in a pitiful voice " Arry pleaz."

Everyone looks at Harry then and he blushes.

"Sometimes when Kevin or Orion cannot sleep I will make patterns in the fire for them," Harry tells them quietly as Sirius and his mother shift the toddlers around refusing to allow them down much to Kevin and Orion's displeasure.

"You make patterns in the fire," Professor Blackstone questions and at Harry's tentative nod he asks holding out the fire in his hands "Can you show us?"

Harry glances at his family and after receiving an encouraging nod from Sirius he reaches out and takes the fire out of Professor Blackstone's hand. The fire feels slightly different from the fire in his room. He wonders why it feels different. He decides to ignore it for the moment and ask about it later. Concentrating he forms the fire into a winged dragon, one of the kids favorites, and sends it soaring around the room. Ter'in raises his head watching the fire dragon flit around the room before deciding it is not important as he curls up again to sleep.

It flits around Orion first and he reaches out grabbing at its tail but with a deft dip of its wings the fire dragon avoids the inquisitive toddler. Kevin giggles excitedly as it comes to him and struggles to climb out of their mother's arms. With a slight effort Harry shifts the fire so that it forms into a puppy which gambles clumsily around the room.

The puppy rubs against Sirius's leg while wagging its tail. Sirius jumps but when his pants leg does not catch on fire he reaches down to scratch the fire puppy while setting Orion down. His mother sets Kevin down and the puppy plays with them for a while before Harry finally calls the fire back to him. He hands the glowing fireball back to Professor Blackstone then rubs his eyes tiredly.

"Are you alright," Professor Blackstone asks with concern evident in his voice.

"Fine it just gives me a headache sometimes to hold it too long though usually I can hold it for longer than that," Harry tells him looking up at him but abruptly the room spins around him and he feels himself falling. A strong pair of arms catch him and he sighs tiredly relaxing into a half dose.

----------------------------------------------- PAGE BREAK ---------------------------------------------------------------

David Blackstone checks the young boy in his arms over as his family rushes over to them.

"Is he alright," the brown haired man asks kneeling down next to him as a woman with red hair and vivid green eyes cups Harry's cheek. She waves her wand over him several times then sighs in relief. The other two men hover over them while the toddlers pat Harry's hand with tear filled eyes.

"He is fine. He just used up a lot of energy converting my fire to his. I am sorry I should have stopped him before he exhausted himself," David tells them sincerely sorry that he allowed the boy to exhaust himself so thoroughly. He had just been amazed at the boy's control. He had not expected him to take the fire from him. The fire had been tuned to him and as such would be difficult if not impossible for someone else to control but Harry had manipulated it so beautifully that he had forgotten to monitor him.

Even for a very strong elemental mage to manipulate an element when they are not trained is exhausting. Half of what training was was learning how to manipulate the elements without using so much energy. Plus add to everything the kid had to have been under stress after finding out that he was so powerful.

"It is alright," the woman says as she smoothes back the boy's long hair "He is just in a doze. I do not think he has slept well for the last few days. He was afraid that we would reject him because we thought he was a squib."

David looks up at them in shock. How could they have possibly thought that this boy was a squib. Guessing his thoughts by the expressions flitting across his face the man with glasses tells him quietly "Harry has been suppressing his powers because he was afraid of them."

Shaking his head David continues to stare at them then tells them confused "I am afraid that I still do not understand."

"I am sorry we have not explained anything of what is going on to you or even introduced ourselves," the man says quietly as he takes the sleeping boy from his arms. With a wave of her wand the woman conjures a group of seats and the family sits down while the man holds Harry gently.

"I am James Potter and this is my wife Lily holding our son Kevin. We are Harry's parents. This is Sirius and Remus Black and their son Orion," the man introduces them all pointing to each person as he says their names. He then explains to him what they know of why Harry has been suppressing his magic. David stares at the boy still dozing in his father's arms in amazement. He is surprised that the kid had not collapsed sooner with all the emotional stress he has been under.

"I think I understand better now," David tells them absently as he considers what they have told him. Undoubtedly the boy must have the gauntlets of Malinos placed on him immediately so that he does not lose control of his powers. Frowning slightly he pulls out a two way mirror but as he is about to activate it he hesitates realizing that he must get the parents' permission before placing the suppressors on Harry.

"I must ask if you would mind if we placed magic suppressing gauntlets on Harry. They will not hurt him merely limit the amount of magic he may do at any one time," David reassures them.

"I thought the point was to get Harry to stop suppressing his magic. How can these gauntlets help that if they suppress his powers," Lily asks with a worried frown.

"We do want him to use his magic but just not in large bursts. Instead it would be best if he used it only in smaller amounts but just more often," David tells them and watches as they consider it hoping that they will say yes. He truly fears what will happen if Harry loses control of his powers.

"I do not want my son to be treated like a criminal," James mutters scowling. David blinks then looks around and sees that Sirus is also scowling. He realizes that they must both be from noble families and his eyes widen slightly as he realizes that Sirius must be from THE House of Black but despite himself he cannot remember a Lord Potter. Then looking at his face it clicks that the Lord of the Marches was named Potter. He is now sitting in front of two of the most powerful wizarding nobles in all of Britain not to mention in all the world. Sighing he knows that this changes nothing, however. No matter their family connections it was his job to do what was best for the child.

"Lord Potter..," he starts but Mr. Potter cuts him off saying "Call me either Mr. Potter or James I refuse to be called Lord Potter when I don't have to be."

"Fine then Mr. Potter I know that the noble families used to use power suppressors on members of the family who had committed a serious crime against the family in order to strip them of their magic but they were outlawed for that purpose a long time ago. But originally they had a much better purpose. They were used in cases just like this to suppress a young person's magic until they were trained enough to control their magic themselves. You will be able to remove the gauntlets if you wish but I think it would be best for all if we use them."

They look torn for a moment and stare between each other before finally Mr. Potter nods. David smiles then activates the mirror with a tap of his wand. Immediately Headmaster Daniels office comes into view and the next moment the Headmaster himself is looking at him.

"David is something the matter? Has something gone wrong," the old man asks worriedly.

"No nothing is wrong but I need you to send the gauntlets of Malinos," David reassures him and the Headmaster raises an eyebrow at this asking "Whatever for."

"The boy Mr. Ollivander wanted me to look at is very powerful and I am concerned that his power may spin out of control before he is properly trained without the help of the power suppressors," David tells him. Headmaster Daniels starts to say something but stops at the worried look on David's face. He of all people knows that it takes a lot to make David worry.

"I will be there in a minute," Daniels tells him and David starts to protest but before he can get the words out the mirror has already gone dark. He sighs but before he can say anything to the other occupants of the room a bright light has formed in the center of the room and a man in his mid-forties has appeared out of the light. He has shaggy blond hair and a short cut beard and mustache. He smiles in a friendly way at them but Remus snarls at him menacingly looking ready to attack.

Daniels stares at him then backs away slightly averting his eyes.

"Remus," Sirius says in shock trying to catch his arm but without even an ounce of effort the enraged werewolf pushes him behind him as he starts to go into full protect pack mode.

"It is alright. It is my fault for coming near his pack without permission. It is I who have offended though I did not realize I was," Daniels says scowling slightly at David.

"Don't blame me I didn't know he was a werewolf. Remember I am an elf and we don't have heightened senses of smell like some," David tells him haughtily but he moves closer to Daniels in order to help him in case of a fight. He curses his luck. It just would happen that he would get two alpha werewolves in the same room with neither prepared for it. At least Daniels was keeping his cool for now but it looks as if Remus is going to attack at any moment.

Without warning Harry moves sleepily over into the enraged werewolf's lap and lays his head on his chest saying softly "Moony."

David tenses afraid that Remus will hurt the child unintentionally but as soon as the boy's hand touches him he calms down and cradles him though he still glares at Daniels. Daniels looks at both of them then shoots David a look. David shrugs to let him know he has no idea what is going on. Daniels stares at the pair then his eyes widen.

"Have you tested him for the earth element yet," Headmaster Daniels asks him softly glancing at him and he shakes his head. Daniels studies the boy for a while longer. Remus glares at him as he continues to look at Harry and Daniels smiles slightly.

"Rein it in lad. I don't mean your pack any harm and you know it," Daniels says softly staring Remus in the eyes. Remus takes a deep breath closing his eyes and relaxes. David is relieved to see that his eyes are back to being a warm brown when he opens them again.

"Much better," Daniels says smiling. With a wave of his wand he conjures two chairs across from the family and motions for David to take a seat as he takes his own.

"Now please explain to me what has happened and why this young boy is unconscious," Daniels says calmly motioning to where Harry is blinking at them owlishly as he wakes up.

"Who are you," Harry asks confused and Daniels laughs heartily at the cute, perplexed expression on the young boy's face. David and the rest of the adults hide smiles. The boy truly does look cute as he stares at them with those big green eyes and David cannot help but smile. Harry is small for his age and looks more like he is eight than eleven. Harry looks up at his family to see them smiling and scowls cutely at them before turning his attention back to Daniels.

"My name is Kevin Daniels and I am the Headmaster of Ga'tarie Academy. Hopefully this year you will be attending Ga'tarie," Daniels tells him warmly then lifting an eyebrow in question he asks again "Now please explain to me what happened."

Over the next half hour they all struggle to explain why they had thought Harry was a squib and everything else that had happened. Harry remains quiet during the whole thing as he plays with the hem of his shirt. At the end Daniels looks at Harry speculatively but Harry refuses to meet his eyes.

"Mr. Black did you know that at one time all werewolves could control their transformation at will. They had a connection with the earth and her cycles and were considered the guardians of the forests. Even during the full moon a werewolf would not have any problems and the transformation would be nearly painless. Of course this was thousands of years ago before a single werewolf got infected with a magical virus much like rabies which blocked his connection to the earth preventing him from transforming at will and driving him insane during the time of the full moon. It was a tragedy to be sure but what was even worse was that the virus was transmitted through bites and so gradually the virus spread throughout the whole werewolf population leaving us as we are now. However, even now if a werewolf is born with a strong enough earth gift they can control their transformation," Daniels says seemingly switching subjects yet David can see the way he is still watching Harry from the corner of his eye.

"I have never heard that," Remus tells him staring at him then asks quietly "How do you know about it?"

"The school has many ancient history records and the spread of the disease is recorded in several of the older ones. I know that a werewolf with a strong earth element gift can control their change because my gift is earth and I can control my transformation."

Remus simply stares at him then asks quietly with a heart breaking hopeful expression on his face "Can you help my son control his transformation?"

"I am sorry. I could help him as long as I was in the same room but it would not last if I was not with him constantly," Daniels tells him sadly focusing fully on him. Remus slumps clutching Harry to his chest and David feels very sorry for him. There are few people who would ask for help for their child when they had already suffered for so long and David has to admire him for placing his child first.

"Why did you even bring this up in front of my mate if you can't help? Do you enjoy torturing him," Sirius growls angrily as he places a comforting hand on his mate's shoulder.

"I bring it up because while I can't I believe Harry can and already has," Daniels tells them simply turning his attention back to the young boy who firmly ignores him.

"What are you talking about," Remus asks as he shields Harry slightly. Daniels ignores him for the moment as he leans forward to look at Harry.

"Kid I think it is time you level with us," Daniels says quietly and Remus starts to protest then pauses looking startled as something dawns on him.

"The dreams," Remus whispers and Sirius looks at him questioningly.

"Sirius don't you remember that I told you a few times that I had dreamt during full moons that Harry came to visit," he tells him and at the dawning expression on Sirius's face he says "I don't think those were dreams."

"Remy that is impossible. I have spent each full moon with you in my animagus form. I would have seen if…," Sirus starts but Harry interrupts him.

"I put you to sleep."

Sirius opens his mouth then closes it with a resounding snap as he stares at Harry. Remus smiles gently at his mate. His expression sobers as he turns to look at Harry.

"Harry you know it is dangerous to be around me during the full moon," Remus says but Harry shakes his head.

"No it isn't and Orii isn't dangerous either. Besides at first I just wanted to make sure you were alright and then once Orii was born I came more often to make sure he wouldn't be scared and would have someone to play with," Harry tells him stubbornly. As Remus starts to open his mouth to protest that it was still dangerous Daniels says "I think Harry is right. He was safe with you during the full moon."

"How can you say that? Even Orion as young as he is could have seriously hurt Harry," Remus growls.

"Harry was in no danger because he had already cleared the virus from your system. Probably when he was just a child," he holds up a hand as Remus starts to protest and says "Think back have your transformations been painful since Harry was born?"

A thoughtful look crosses Remus's face and he shakes his head.

"I thought it was do to a new wolfbane potion variant I have been taking," Remus says quietly.

"There is no wolfbane potion available now that will stop the pain of transformation for an infected werewolf," Mr. Ollivander says from beside him and David jumps having forgotten that the creepy old man was there. Apparently the others had also because as one they all turn to glare at him.

"What," Mr. Ollivander says and Daniels rolls his eyes muttering loudly "Creepy old man don't you ever get tired of surprising people?"

"Never," Mr. Ollivander says softly as he moves back to polish some wands. Daniels looks like he would dearly love to break every wand in the shop just to see the old wandmaker's expression while the rest of them laugh. After they have all sobered somewhat Remus asks in confusion "Why do I still transform during the full moon if the virus is out of my system and why has no one with the gift of earth ever tried to rid werewolves of the virus before?"

"I am not sure why you still transform except that you are probably just expecting it so you do. Besides even without the virus we are drawn to transform during the full moon. The second question is easily answered. The last person who cured a werewolf of the virus spent over a month in a coma. You see to remove the virus you need not only the earth element but a very strong magical core to draw on. Without both of those elements the effort could leave a person in a coma or worse," Daniels tells them bluntly.

Everyone is silent for a moment as they mull over what they have learned. David is glad that Harry's parents seem to be handling the news of his power well. The last thing the boy needs is for his family to ostracize him because he is so powerful.

"David can help you learn how to transform at will while he is helping Harry deal with his powers but if you have no problems I think we should discuss what steps we are going to take next," Daniels tells them and at their affirmative nods he continues.

"First we will need to get a wand for Harry." At this he looks over his shoulder at Mr. Ollivander who glances up at him. Waving a wand that he has been polishing he tells them with a chuckle "Don't worry. I have already selected a selection of my most powerful wands for him to choose from. If nothing else I can always custom make a wand for him."

The old man's laugh is far from comforting in David's opinion and he scowls at him but is ignored. Daniels simply rolls his eyes at the old wandmaker "Well after Harry is tested for his wand we can put the power suppressers on."

At the mention of the power suppressers he notices Harry's eyes light up.

"Harry the power suppressers are a temporary measure. They cannot be kept on indefinitely without seriously hurting you," David tells him interrupting Daniels but knowing he needs to keep Harry from hoping that he can just wear the power suppressers permanently. From the crest fallen expression on his face he knows that that is what Harry had been hoping.

"I would also recommend that Harry and you meet with our healer once a week in order to talk about his powers and help him come to accept them," Daniels says and the adults nod but Harry scowls.

"I don't need to see a shrink," Harry tells them sharply and they frown wondering what he means.

"What is a shrink," Mr. Potter asks and his wife says quietly "It is a muggle healer who specializes in curing mental problems."

"Harry where did you learn about therapists," Mrs. Potter asks and Harry shrugs saying "I read about them somewhere."

David cannot help but feel that is not the whole truth and from the others expressions they also suspect there is more to it but they let it drop for now.

"I can assure you Harry that there is nothing wrong with talking through your problems with a healer. It can help you greatly," Daniels reassures him. Harry continues to look doubtful but does not protest.

"Well if that is taken care of I believe it is time for young Mr. Potter to get his wand but first why don't we get his mother a wand," Mr. Ollivander says and they nod. Within a few tries his mother has a new wand of birch and centaur tail hair. Smiling happily she places it in a pocket before sitting down once more.

---------------------------------------------------- PAGE BREAK -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watches as his mother waves wand after wand hoping that she will take her time. He is in no hurry to find his own wand. Despite everything and the assurances of his parents he still does not want to use his magic. A large part of him just wants to demand that they allow him to use the magic suppressors for the rest of his life despite the risks.

However, buried under the larger part of him that is afraid of his magic is a small part of him that remembers the pure joy he had felt when using his magic freely. This part of him is squirming in excitement at the idea of getting a wand once more.

Unsurprisingly, he is feeling quite conflicted as his mother finally casts a perfect lumos charm with her new wand before sitting back down. With encouragement from his parents he reluctantly walks up to the counter and accepts the wand Mr. Ollivander is holding out to him.

As soon as his hand touches the wand a bright light engulfs both him and the wand before a loud explosion causes him to drop the now charred and broken wand on the floor. Mr. Ollivander sighs tiredly but does not seem overly surprised. With a wave of his wand he levitates the broken wand to him and examines it closely.

"Well Mr. Potter I do believe you are going to prove quite a challenge," Mr. Ollivander says as he banishes the broken pieces of wand "If you will follow me I will see which wand materials you are attracted to so that I can begin fashioning a custom wand for you."

Harry looks back at the others uncertainly and Mr. Ollivander noticing tells him "They can come."

Hesitantly he follows the old wand maker into the back with his family and soon to be professors trailing behind him. He is still unsure he wants to do this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: You are all falling under my power and must review (insert evil laugh). But seriously I would really appreciate any and all reviews. Even one that just says hi would be nice. Ok enough begging for review. TTFN

Additionally I hope the page breaks help. They are the best I can come up with since for some reason the orignal format of my files will not save on 


	10. What is with the eggs?

ATTENTION: I am looking for a beta to help me with my dialogue. I want to try to make it sound a little more realistic. Be warned this will be a long and grueling task since we will need to go through the other chapters and correct them but on the bright side you will get the newest chapters earlier than anyone else. Please just write in your review if you would like to do it. Thanks!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The distinctive smell of aged wood and dried herbs suffuses the back room which is lined with shelf upon shelf of various ingredients. Peering closer at a vial of liquid, curious despite his trepidation, Harry tries to figure out why it is swirling the way it is.

"It is sea mermaid's tears. Very rare but quite useful when making a powerful seer's glass," Ollivander says from directly beside him. Harry whirls around to stare wide eyed at the old wand maker having thought that he was further into the room. He scowls darkly at him as he chuckles at his surprise but decides to ignore him as he moves past him to a long wooden table in the middle of the room.

Still chuckling the old wand maker follows him. Harry eyes him warily as he moves examines several vials on a nearby shelf and glances toward the exit wondering if he dared try to escape. That hope is quickly dashed, however, as he sees that his family and his soon to be professors are standing around the door. They all give him encouraging looks and with a sigh he turns back to face the old wand maker as he resigns himself to getting a wand.

"Here you are Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander says as he holds out a vial of silver liquid which emits a soft glow. "If you will swallow that we can get started."

Harry accepts the vial tentatively and eyes it warily uncertain if he wants to swallow the stuff. Looking up at the old wand maker he finds him looking at him with an amused look.

"What will it do," Harry asks suspiciously and Mr. Ollivander chuckles.

"It will just put you in a mild trance which will allow you to seek out those wand ingredients most suited to you. You shall be aware the whole time," Mr. Ollivander assures him and Harry stares at him suspiciously still not wanting to take the potion. Glancing over to where his family is standing he finds his eyes drawn to David who gives him a small encouraging smile.

Quickly, not giving himself time to think about it and maybe back out, he downs the potion. He expects it to taste vile like most potions but surprisingly it has a rather tangy taste. As it slips down his throat he feels a pleasant warmth consume his body. Feeling suddenly drowsy he is barely aware of the room until the warmth slips away from him. Frowning at the lose he peers around. He can feel a similar warmth from one of the cabinets and without conscious direction he moves to the cabinet wanting the feeling of warmth to return. To his annoyance he finds that the cabinet is locked and scowling he slashes his hand down. He smiles in satisfaction as he feels the wards around the cabinet shatter at the force of the magic he had directed against them.

He vaguely hears someone cursing as though from far away but chooses to ignore them. He sees in front of him several stones of various colors and textures but only one of them calls out to him. Carefully he picks up the crystal clear stone and once more the warmth suffuses him. Humming in pleasure he walks back over to the table but another source of warmth catches his attention. He lays the stone down carefully on the table and as his fingers leave its surface he quickly forgets about it as the new feeling of warmth suffuses him.

Again he moves toward the source ignoring all else around him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A mixture of pride and happiness swirl within him as they make their way into the back room. He can hardly believe that his son does have magic and not just a weak talent but enough talent to actually require a specially made wand. His happy mood, however, fades as he notices the tension and unhappiness in his son's shoulders.

He wants to scoop him up in a hug at that moment but restrains himself. Biting his lip he wonders if they are doing the right thing by forcing Harry to get a wand right now. He has no doubt that it is necessary for Harry to get a wand and learn how to use his powers but he wonders if maybe they should have waited a few days just long enough so that they could get him more comfortable with the idea. He does not want him feeling trapped by this.

Glancing over at Lily he can see that many of his own fears are reflected in her eyes as well. A quick glance to Padfoot and Moony confirm that they have the same misgivings that he and Lily have. Unsure all of a sudden if they are doing the right thing he starts to open his mouth to protest and reschedule this but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Turning he sees Headmaster Daniels looking at him with an understanding look and he finds himself telling the man quietly "I don't know if it is a good idea to force Harry to do this right now, Headmaster. He has already been through a lot of stress. I would prefer holding off on this for a few days just so that he can get used to the idea."

"Mr. Potter, he is not going to get used to the idea until he actually gets a wand in his hand and sees that it will not bite him," Daniels tells him gently. James starts to protest but Daniels interrupts him.

"I know you are concerned for him but this has been brewing since he was young and he will not accept it within a few days or even a few weeks and you will find yourself pushing the issue away so as not to upset him. And while you are trying to not upset him his magic will go unrestrained and untrained. You know how much a young witch's or wizard's power increases in the months after their eleventh birthday. How their magic manifests in odd spurts and starts. If we allow that to happen he seriously could hurt someone and before you ask I can not put the gauntlets on him until after he has bonded with his wand or it could cause problems with the bonding process," James closes his mouth then nods. He knows the man is right. If they took Harry home now he would be hard pressed to bring him back knowing how much he dreads it.

Daniels nods at him with a supportive smile and forcing back his concerns James steps through into the back room. They stay near the door so that they will not get in the way and James's heart nearly breaks as Harry looks back at them with such a pleading look in his eyes that he nearly caves. At the last moment he stops himself from stopping the proceedings as a memory of a story his father had told him flashes through his mind. It had been about a muggle-born witch who had suppressed her powers do to her families fear of magic. The girl had eventually been driven insane and died soon after do to the excess of magic stored in her body. He refuses to have that happen to his son.

Meeting his son's eyes he gives him an encouraging look and watches with a pained heart as he turns back to face Mr. Ollivander dejectedly. He watches as Mr. Ollivander gives him the strange silver potion and starts to reassure him when he turns towards them but it seems unnecessary as at an encouraging look from Professor Blackstone Harry turns back and downs the potion.

James frowns and looks over at Professor Blackstone. He had not missed the fact that David Blackstone was a high elf but now he begins to wonder what that will mean for Harry.

David looks over at him and seems slightly disconcerted by his scrutiny and James realizes that if his suspicions are correct then David has not figured out that anything unusual is going on.

'Idiot they do not recognize them until they hit puberty and Harry has another two or three years to go before that hits,' James thinks and decides to ignore his suspicions until such time as they can be either confirmed or disproved. After all there is no sense worrying about something before it has even happened, especially, if you don't know it will happen.

Smiling slightly at David he turns back to watch as the affects of the potion take hold. He is slightly alarmed when Harry gets a far off dreamy look in his eyes but Mr. Ollivander nods to reassure them all that this is normal. They all watch with rapt attention as Harry glides to the other side of the room to where a locked cabinet is.

"Would figure he would have a wand ingredient in there," Mr. Ollivanders mutters just loud enough for him to hear and starts around the table to unlock the cabinet for Harry but before he can get there Harry frowns and slashes his hand through the air. The wards around the cabinet shatter sending a concussion wave of air out in all directions. James quickly shields Lily and Kevin as Remus shields Sirius and Orion.

Looking back up he sees Mr. Ollivander cursing loudly but he seems more annoyed than anything while everyone else seems to be alright if a little shocked.

He is surprised that the kids are not screaming in terror after the last explosion but instead both Orion and Kevin are giggling.

"Aga'n, 'Arry, Aga'n," Orion shouts and Kevin squeals in excitement.

"No, not again," Lily tells them both disapprovingly and they give her cute scowls before deciding to ignore her. They all roll their eyes. The last thing they need is Harry shattering anymore wards.

"Hey, old coot, you better go ahead and take down any wards you have on these cabinets before we get another explosion," Daniels shouts at Mr. Ollivander who throws him an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"What do you think I am doing," the old man growls as he recites a complicated spell at a chest lying on the floor before moving on to the next warded item. Harry simply ignores them all as he places the crystal he had picked up on the table. A frown mars his face for a moment before the peaceful look returns as he turns to another cabinet. One that Mr. Ollivander has not unwarded yet. With a curse the old wand maker runs across the room far faster than James would have given him credit for and unlocks the cabinet.

Harry simply ignores him as he picks up a jar of something and moves back to place it on the table. He repeats this action several times before he finally comes to stand beside the table his eyes still unfocused and unseeing. Mr. Ollivander glares at him still panting from having to run all over the room to keep Harry from just blasting his way into the cabinets.

"Damn boy couldn't at least pick one common ingredient. Had to pick the rarest," the old wand maker says in annoyance. And James cannot help but laugh at the clear frustration in the man's voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't laugh, Potter. Rare also means expensive," Ollivander says smiling now. James gulps audible at the evil gleam in the old man's eyes. He has just realized that it might not be a good idea to piss off the man.

"Well, what all did he pick," Sirius asks curiously.

"And when will he snap to," Remus asks right after, gesturing to Harry who is still in a daze.

"One question at a time," he tells them glaring at them both.

"In answer to your question, young man," he says gesturing at Remus "he will be waking up any moment now. And as for your question I will tell you in just a moment after I have had a chance to actually look at what he picked up. If you hadn't noticed I was a little busy running around while he was picking out stuff."

Sirius gives him an unabashed grin and Mr. Ollivander moves off to examine the jars of ingredients muttering all the while about stupid young ones who make old men run about so.

He and Sirius both laugh quietly at this but are quickly quiet at a glare from Ollivander. His attention is drawn away quickly from Mr. Ollivander as Harry takes in a startled gasp of air before blinking rapidly and looking around the room in confusion. Without a second thought he moves to steady his son and make sure he is alright.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry comes back to himself with a start and stares around the room suddenly feeling cold and vaguely like he is just healing from a bad illness. The next moment he feels a warm arm go around him and leans against the man beside him. Looking up he sees that his father is supporting him. Mustering what little energy he still has left he gives him a reassuring smile.

"You should probably sit down, Mr. Potter, that potion can leave one slightly weak and disoriented," Mr. Ollivander tells him absently as he messes around with some jars on the table.

Harry looks at him in confusion wondering what all those ingredients are but forgets about that as a wave of embarrassment engulfs him as his father picks him up.

"Dad," Harry protests quickly his cheeks flaming in mortification, especially after he sees Professor Blackstone smiling over at him. His father simply shakes his head indicating he is not about to let him down. Harry really does not want to be seen as weak and so starts to protest.

"Harry, your dad is right. You are weaker than you think right now and don't need to strain yourself," Professor Blackstone tells him as he transfigures a comfy looking sofa for him to lie on. Harry feels himself blushing once more for some reason but does not protest as his father lays him on the coach though he refuses to look up at any of them. Because of this he completely misses the speculative look his father gives Professor Blackstone from out of the corner of his eye as do the other people in the room.

Embarrassed to be lying down in front of everyone, but knowing his family will not allow him to actually stand up, he compromises by sitting up on the coach. However, he does lean back gratefully into the soft cushions of the coach as he glares at the rest of the people in the room daring them to protest. Professor Blackstone just smiles as he plunks down next to him on the coach making himself comfortable. His mother carrying Kevin, Remus carrying Orion, and Sirius also come to sit on the coach with them.

"Hey, you didn't save me a seat," his father complains as he comes and perches on the arm of the sofa nearest Harry. Harry simply smirks up at him and states simply "You are a wizard transfigure one yourself."

"Why you…..," his father says as he starts to lunge toward him and Harry quickly burrows into Professor Blackstone's side giggling. He blushes a bright scarlet, however, when Professor Blackstone's arm comes around him protectively. He barely hears what Professor Blackstone is saying but is quite aware of the deep rumble of his chest under his ear as he speaks. His father laughs from behind him and Harry jumps in embarrassment as a hand comes down on his shoulder. He turns to stare at his father drawing away from Professor Blackstone in the process. He cannot, however, seem to stop blushing.

His father smiles at him causing him to blush even more but no one else seems to take notice. Harry in all honesty does not know why he is blushing. He likes Professor Blackstone and cannot see why he would be embarrassed around him. Feeling confused Harry just decides to ignore it and turn his attention back to where Mr. Ollivander is still examining the jars. Curious despite himself at what the exact ingredients are that he had picked for his wand he clears his throat.

The old wand maker glances at him then with a simply motion of his hand motions him forward. Hesitantly, Harry stands up and makes his way over to the man. He can feel the playful mood evaporate to be replaced with one of excitement and anticipation. However, as he comes to stand by the old man his own curiosity quickly is replaced by doubt and no small amount of fear. He does not want to lose control again and he is afraid that he will if he is able to once more feel the feel of his magic surging through him.

"Well, I like a tricky customer and you most certainly are that," he says and Harry experiences a major feeling of de-ja-vu at the similarity of this statement to the one his Ollivander had made in his old world.

"Do you know what any of these ingredients are," Mr. Ollivander asks and Harry slowly shakes his head. He has never seen any of these ingredients before nor has he read about them.

"Not really surprising. Most of them are quite rare and hard to come by," he tells him as he picks up a large crystal clear crystal which is about thirteen inches long and three across. Holding it up to him he tells him "This is a Baratine crystal. They are quite rare and are used to make seer's amulets, as the sands in time turners, and as focus stones which allow a witch or wizard to better control their powers. Their amplifying powers make them greatly sauté after. This crystal is one of the few pure crystals around they are almost always found with some sort of impurity and never to my knowledge have they been used as part of a wand until now. This is challenge number one that you have set me, young man."

Harry starts to apologize until he sees the glint in the old man's eyes. He realizes then that the man is relishing the challenge. It seems he really did like 'tricky customers.'

The old man set the crystal down carefully before picking up another glass jar filled with a shimmering silver blood. Holding this up he explains "This is blood willingly taken from a Pegasus. I do not even know if a Pegasus exists any longer. This was taken several hundred years ago by one of my ancestors who was approached by said Pegasus. Pegasus do not speak per say but this one made it quite clear that my ancestor had to take his blood and so my ancestor did and so my line has kept it safe until it was needed. Challenge number two you've set me."

Setting the glass jar next to the crystal Mr. Ollivander then picks up a sealed glass jar which rattles slightly.

"This is a scale from a royal dragon, also, willingly given. Royal dragons are much more intelligent than the common dragons that we are used to seeing. They are not particularly rare but it is rare for them to willingly come near humans and even more so for them to actually willingly give a human something of theirs. My grandfather was the one who received this scale but refused to tell me anything else about it accept that it was willingly given. This is challenge number three you've set me," the old wand maker tells him.

Mr. Ollivander once more sets the jar down and finally picks up the last jar. For some reason Harry feels strangely attracted to this last jar and is rather excited to see what it contains. He nearly falls over when Mr. Ollivander says "Well this jar contains…….Well actually I don't have any idea what this jar contains."

"Why in the hell do you have something if you don't even know what it is, old man," Headmaster Daniels growls glaring at Mr. Ollivander his eyes slightly gold. Rather than appearing afraid the old man just simply waves him off dismissively.

"Now, now no need to yell. Many of the ingredients in the cabinets were collected by my ancestors. So it is to be expected for some of them to be a mystery. However, this jar was intentionally sealed by one of my ancestors almost a thousand years ago. She left strict instructions that it was not to be opened until someone picked it as a wand ingredient and then only by the one whom it was destined for. She was very adamant that if someone else opened the jar they would meet a very gruesome end," Mr. Ollivander tells them in an eerie voice and Harry could swear he sees a pleased smirk appear on the old man's face at this reaction.

Harry shakes his head mentally thinking 'He is truly enjoying this too much."

"Well, young Mr. Potter. It is left to you to unravel this mystery," Mr. Ollivander says handing him the jar. Harry reaches out to examine it his heart beating fast but hesitates wondering what will happen if he is not the one who is supposed to open the jar. Looking up at Mr. Ollivander he is surprised to see a kind expression on his face as he gives him a reassuring nod. In that one moment he wonders if the batty old man persona Mr. Ollivander shows to the world is just that a persona.

Feeling slightly more reassured Harry accepts the jar and slowly untwines the thread sealing the cloth lid on the jar. The twine sticks in some places but finally he is able to get it free and removing the cloth he peers inside. He stares for a moment then stares some more before setting the jar down and reaching inside. He easily pulls out the object and opening his fist stares at the small leathery egg that had been in the jar. The egg appears to be a plain white lizard egg and he might have been fooled if not for the thrum of power from the egg.

Turning back to the old wand maker he holds out the egg asking quietly "What type is it?"

Mr. Ollivander stares hard at the egg for several long moments before pulling back and announcing with a bright smile "I have absolutely no idea."

Harry slumps and the rest in the room glare at the old man.

"You really have been inhaling too many fumes, haven't you," Harry mutters to which the old man simply chuckles.

"Don't worry even if I am not sure exactly what it is. I can surely find out and I have handled magical creature eggs as wand ingredient cores before. They are a little tricky but this will be by far the easiest ingredient to fuse into the wand," Mr. Ollivander says with a chuckle at their annoyed expressions. He reaches to take the egg and Harry pulls back his hand not wanting the egg to be taken and smashed.

Mr. Ollivander looks at him curiously and Harry ducks his head blushing at his reaction. It is not at all rational but he just doesn't want the egg harmed. Holding the egg carefully to his chest he backs up a step and now everyone is looking at him curiously.

He starts to open his mouth to explain but before he can get the words out white light shines from the egg so intense that it shines through his hands. The light pulses for a moment then it abruptly dies and Harry feels a slick wetness pooling in his hands. Opening his hands he sees that the egg has split open and for one terrified moment he wonders if he had unintentionally held it to hard but a moment later his fear is laid to rest as a tiny scaled nose pokes its way from the egg shell.

Soon after a small head and then the rest of the long slender body slips from the shell and the little snake lies pooled in Harry's hands clearly exhausted from its hatching. Harry is fascinated by the beautiful silver hatchling in his hand and soothingly runs a finger down its back. The hatchling hisses in pleasure and with an effort pulls itself from the membranes that are still sticking to its body.

The little hatchling stares up at Harry seeming content to stay just like that.

"Harry are you alright," his mother asks form where she is kneeling beside him on the floor with tears in her eyes. He vaguely wonders when he ended up on the floor but despite his confusion he quickly assures her that he is fine. She nods a relieved smile on her face and then starts crying in earnest. Harry stares at her. He has never really seen her cry before, she is usually so strong. She pulls him into a hug kissing his forehead like she used to do when he was a baby. He realizes that the stress of the last two days must have caught up to her and that this was just the final straw.

"Mom…..," Harry says quietly but she pulls back smoothing his hair and kissing him once more on the forehead. She helps him stand up as she draws herself up and smiles weakly at him.

"I am sorry so soak you I was just so worried," she tells him smoothing his hair once more.

"Thanks, mum," he says smiling gratefully at her. She nods and his father comes over to ruffle his hair as he hugs his mother with the arm that is not holding Kevin.

"You had us worried, cub," Sirius tells him as both he and Remus give him hugs. He is slightly embarrassed at all the attention but secretly pleased.

"Well that was unexpected and increases the challenge. I wonder how I am supposed to incorporate a whole snake into a wand," Mr. Ollivander mutters half to himself. Harry stiffens at this and feels the little hatchling burrow down into his hand as though to hide. Even Ter'in flits over to land on his shoulder and growl at the old wand maker while flaring his wings protectively.

"No, you are not going to hurt her," Harry says cradling the hatchling even closer. Mr. Ollivander blinks at him in shock then reminds him quietly "The hatchling is supposed to be an ingredient in your wand."

Harry simply shakes his head furiously before burying his head in Sirius's robes and cupping the hatchling protectively between them. Ter'in shifts on his shoulder so that he can growl at Mr. Ollivander warningly.

"Harry it is alright. No one will take the snake if you really don't want us to," Sirius reassures him and Harry looks up at him asking quietly "Promise."

Sirius looks towards the others and even Mr. Ollivander nods reluctantly in the face of Harry's obvious upset and then tells him firmly "Promise."

Harry smiles up at him tiredly then snuggles further into his robes feeling unaccountable tired after the emotionally tiring day. Sirius rubs soothing circles on his back and soon he is in a half doze.

"Will you still be able to make the wand," he hears his father ask and after a while Mr. Ollivander finally says "I will but I don't know if it will be a perfect match without the last ingredient but the wand should at least function."

Silence follows this then finally his mother asks "How much do we owe you for the wand?"

Harry slightly wakes for this hoping that it will not be too much. He does not want his parents to have to spend a lot of money on him.

"You are quite lucky that most of these ingredients were gifted to my line by the magical creatures they came from. We do not charge for gifted items. Also, I was the one to find and collect the Baratine crystal so you won't have to pay full price for that. However, you will have to pay for the fact that I will have to close down the shop for the next few days. All in all I estimate that it will cost about ten thousand gallons," Mr. Ollivander says and Harry feels his jaw drop. That amount of galleons would be worth almost one hundred thousand pounds in the muggle world. He glances up at his father expecting him to be shocked but his father merely nods and tells him he will have the money forwarded to Mr. Ollivander's account.

"Dad…," Harry protests weakly but his father shakes his head kneeling beside him.

"Harry, you need a wand that is tuned to you and I knew it was going to be expensive," he tells him and Harry nods but still feels guilty.

"Don't worry. We can afford it and consider it your birthday and Christmas presents," his father tells him soothingly then laughs telling him teasingly "Mind you that is your present for the next ten years."

Harry grins back at him then wraps an arm around Sirius the other holding the hatchling close. Ter'in purrs slightly while making his way onto his chest. He stares at the hatchling which stares back at him before they seem to mutually decide that the other is not a threat. Ter'in curls up between his arm and chest his claws clinging to his shirt and drifts off to sleep as does the hatchling. Smiling softly he to drifts into a deep sleep. He doesn't even feel it as Sirius sweeps him up to carry him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Alright everyone this is the part where I try to beg cutely for reviews and apologize in advance for any typos or other mistakes. So here is the begging: Ohhh Please Review, Please, Please, Please. Alright one down now for the apology: Gomen. (Sighs) Well that is taken care of.

Special Thanks to all who reviewed and to Crystallyn for her threats (coughs) I mean encouragment. Though I must say no one will get my snookle bear (laugh hysterically). Oops did I just admit to snookle bear. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed everyone and remember REVIEW!!!!!!


	11. Another child?

Sorry it took so long but for some reason I just had a hard time with this part. Plus finals were killer (shudders just thinking about). I know I need to rewrite it a little but I thought I would go ahead and get it out to my loyal readers. As always I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry curls deeper into the warm cocoon of blankets surrounding him still not quite awake. Burrowing deeper under the covers he tries to go back to the peaceful land of Morpheus but as he is just about to slip off to sleep again a smooth soft… something moves under the covers and across the skin of his bare back. He frowns wondering if the sensation had been a product of his sleep hazed brain until the sensation comes again and he realizes that something is resting on his back.

Thinking that Ter'in had moved to sleep with him in the night he reaches a hand back to move him off his back and to his side. To his surprise his hand encounters not Ter'in's hard yet smooth scales but instead the soft, supple scales of a much smaller, serpentine creature. Abruptly the memories of his trip to Diagon Alley and subsequent disastrous visit to Ollivander's wand shop comes back to him fully and he pushes himself into a sitting position abruptly, ignoring the surprised hiss of the hatchling as she slips off his back and onto the bed.

Harry groans and buries his face in his hands wondering how he could have been so foolish as to let his secret slip. He should have known Ollivander would figure out what happened to his mother's wand, he should have known to dispose of the wand so no one would know what happened, he should…….

He is abruptly broken out of his cycle of self-recriminating thoughts by an excited hiss beside.

"You are awake. I am so glad. I wanted to wake you but didn't. I thought you needed the rest," the voice hisses excitedly and he looks to his left to see the hatchling looking up at him excitedly and with obvious love. He blinks stupidly at her and she crawls up onto his blanket covered lap.

"I really am happy your awake," she tells him again.

"Even if you don't understand me," she adds in a slightly depressed voice. Harry blinks at her still trying to process everything.

"The others, your nest guards, became frighten when I tried to talk to them though the winged snake did not seem to mind though he didn't talk back. I think your nest guards wanted to take me from you so I hid under your clothes and they take me but I don't understand why they were scared of me. They are much bigger than me," she tells him in a perplexed and sad hiss.

"I hope you won't be afraid of me talking to you but if you are then I won't talk anymore. I don't want you to be afraid, ever," she tells him earnestly and Harry smiles at the genuine love in her voice. Gently he smoothes a finger over her small back and watches as she practically glows under the attention.

"Don't worry, little one, I will never be afraid of you," he hisses earnestly and she jerks up to stare at him.

"You can speak," she says in delight.

"Well I mean the others could 'speak' but I couldn't understand them at all but you can actually speak and I can understand you," she explains excitedly as she crawls up onto his arm looking up at him. He watches her bemusedly as she continues to tell him about everything that had happened since she had hatched.

"There was all this bumping and I didn't like that but then I felt you and I liked you so I decided it was time to hatch. And I did and you were nice but then the scary white-eyed man wanted to hurt me but you protected me. Then you fell asleep and I was worried but you seemed tired and the nice man who smells like you picked you up then we went outside and then there was a squeezing feeling and then the next thing I knew the nice man laid you down. And then you woke up," she tells him finishing finally.

Harry continues to look at her as he tries to sort out everything she had said. His father had carried him back after he had passed out. He wonders how long he has been asleep. From the window he can see that it is dark outside so he must have slept for at least a few hours but he wonders how long exactly. Glancing down at the little hatchling who is still looking up at him warmly he asks "How long have I been asleep?"

She looks up at him cocking her head questioningly then says simply "A really long time."

He blinks then realizes his mistake. The little hatchling is too young to understand how to tell time.

"Thanks," he tells her anyway and watches as she puffs up with pride. He cannot help but chuckle at this. The hatchling looks up at him then hisses happily "I like that sound what is it?"

"It is called laughter it is what my species does when they are happy," he tells her absently as he continues to look out the window as though he can garner the answers to his questions if he studies the scene it shows him hard enough.

"I am glad you are happy, master," the hatchling tells him and he snaps around to look at her.

"My name is Harry," he tells her. Somehow hearing another living being refer to him as master reminds him too much of Voldemort. The hatchling cocks her head then asks innocently "But you are my master aren't you. You do want to keep me right?"

Her tone of hiss is so heart broken that he immediately moves to reassure her.

"Of course I want to keep you. You are my familiar but you are not my servant or slave," at her slightly confused look he adds in the hopes that it will help her understand "You are my friend just like Ter'in is."

She looks even more confused at this then asks "What is a friend?"

He blinks then explains hesitantly "It is someone you like. Someone you want to be around and to protect. Umm….someone who is your equal and who helps you because they like you not because they are indebted to you or looking for fame."

He says this last rather bitterly as images of Ron Weasley flashes through his mind. He now realizes that the Ron of his world had just been his friend because he was the Boy-Who-Lived just like he was with Neville in this world. The soft brush of scales against his hand breaks him out of his thoughts and he looks down to see the little hatchling staring up at him.

"I like you a lot so can I be your friend….Harry," she says hesitantly and he smiles at her.

"I would like that….," he assures her then realizes that he actually does not know her name.

"Umm….I am sorry but what is your name," he asks her feeling embarrassed that he had not asked this before.

"I don't have one," she tells him after a moment of thought then asks excitedly "Could you give me one?"

He nods easily and pauses a moment in thought. He glances over to Ter'in to see if he has anything to suggest but he simply gazes back and he gets the feeling that it is up to him what he names the hatchling. He rolls his eyes at his lack of help then shrugs. It was not that Ter'in actually talked to him in words but instead in a sort of picture language that Harry instinctively understood. Ter'in could also send feelings and sensations down the bond when he wanted to.

He studies the young hatchling in his hand closely. Even in the dim light of his bedroom he can make out the beautiful silver color of her scales and the bright yellow of her eyes but looking more closely he is able to see that she has tiny darker silver markings down her back which form an intricate pattern. He cannot not see the full pattern of her scales but it seems to flow as he looks at her and the fluidity of the pattern decides him.

"Mizu. Your name will be Mizu," he tells her. She twirls around in his hand excitedly before finally calming and allowing him to place her around his neck and after he is sure that she has a good hold he slips out of bed. Ter'in soars over to land on his shoulder at a gesture. Quietly he slips out of his room and starts down the hall toward the back staircase which leads down to the kitchen. He knows that if his parents are still up they will be either in the living room or in the kitchen.

Mizu stares around at everything in excitement and he smiles at her. Without looking he turns the corner into the back stairwell. Unexpectedly he hits something hard and warm which causes him to loose his balance. Fear rushes through him as he starts to fall back but unexpectedly arms come around him keeping him from falling.

He looks up at the person he had run into, expecting it to be his dad, and blushes deeply when he sees that it is Professor Blackstone.

"Pro…Professor," Harry stutters and wonders why his heart is suddenly beating so fast.

"Are you ok, young Harry," Professor Blackstone asks and Harry nods quickly blushing even more.

"I am sorry. I was not looking. I did not expect you to be there," he says in a rush then frowns as he wonders what Professor Blackstone is doing here.

"What are you doing here," Harry asks bluntly then immediately apologizes as he considers how rude that must have sounded.

"It is alright, Harry. You were unconscious when your parents and the headmaster decided that you needed a tutor here to stay and help you gain control of your powers. I volunteered to be your tutor. I hope that is alright," he tells him smiling and Harry quickly nods.

"Great," he tells him and they stand like that for a moment until Harry shifts uncomfortably causing Professor Blackstone to realize he is still lightly gripping Harry's shoulders. Professor Blackstone is the one who blushes this time and withdraws his hands.

"I was just coming to check on you. Are you feeling better," Professor Blackstone asks him smiling down at him and Harry smiles shyly up at him as he nods.

"I am glad. Well if you are hungry then dinner is ready."

Harry frowns at that reminder of the fact that he still does not know how long he has been unconscious. Glancing up he sees that Professor Blackstone has started to descend into the kitchen.

"Professor," he calls softly to gain his attention and once Professor Blackstone turns around he asks "How long have I been out for?"

"For almost two full days," Professor Blackstone tells him gently.

"What….. two days," Harry manages to blurt out shocked that he had slept so long.

"Yes, the shock of everything and the power drain combined to make you collapse. The Headmaster had our school healer, Healer Bowen, come over to check on you. He assured us you were fine and to just let you rest until you woke up on your own. But I think if you had of slept much longer your family might have had us call him back. They have been quite worried about you. We all have."

An unknown emotion flits through his eyes as he adds this last part but before Harry can discern what the emotion is it is gone. Harry has no time to contemplate on it, however, as a moment later Professor Blackstone grins mischievously at him before ruffling his hair.

"Professor, I am not a child," Harry tells him hotly forgetting his shyness and nerves in his indignation at being treated like a child. A slight curl to Professor Blackstone's lips makes him realize that he was trying to draw him out so that he would relax some. He glares at him at this realization but the only thing his glare does is make his smile break out in full force. Unable to help himself he finds himself smiling back at Professor Blackstone, though he does vow he will prank him till he begs for mercy.

Professor Blackstone grins back at him and Harry wonders how he will look with purple hair and green skin. Unaware of his less than innocent thoughts Professor Blackstone tells him that they had best hurry or Sirius and his father will have the whole table stripped bare before they get there.

Looking back over his shoulder as they are going down the stairs Professor Blackstone tells him "Harry during the summer and even in school, as long as we are not in class, you can call me David."

Harry pauses for a moment blushing then scowls.

"You are just trying to get me to open up to you so you can find out why I didn't use my magic for so long," he accuses.

To his surprise David nods and he feels a bubble of hurt well in his chest at this confirmation but a moment later David is kneeling before him cupping his face and smoothing his hair out of his face. Harry blinks at him then throws himself into his arms sobbing. He does not care if David is just humoring him he needs someone to just cry on.

He continues to sob until his face is red and raw. Finally, he starts to calm down and realizes that he is wrapped in David's cloak and that he is sitting in his lap while David is sitting on the floor making soothing noises. He tenses as he feels the large hand rubbing up and down his back then gradually relaxes holding onto David as though he were his last lifeline.

David continues to rub his back soothingly and Harry allows him to. He is surprised that Ter'in has not tried to defend him as the mini dragon usually does not like strangers to touch him. Looking around he is surprised to see Ter'in curled up around David's neck gazing at him in concern. He sends an inquiring thought to Ter'in asking why he is so comfortable around David and receives a vague image of Harry and David in a nest together. Harry blinks and sends the mental equivalent of What! but Ter'in refuses to explain further as he starts to groom a wing.

Harry wonders if maybe Ter'in had eaten something bad for him but dismisses it as just a particularity of mini dragons. Honestly, Ter'in can sometimes be worse than a centaur when he wants to be.

A small hiss from around his neck jerks him out of his contemplations. He frees one of his hands and reaches up to his neck to stroke an agitated Mizu. Mizu curls around his hand and hisses at him anxiously "Are you ok? You started making all these noises and seemed really sad and then the man who does not smell right was holding you. I was going to bite him but he feels like he is yours so I didn't. Was that ok? Should I bite him?"

"No don't bite him. He is a friend and will be my teacher," Harry hisses at her then freezes as he realizes what he just did. It feels as though his heart has stopped as he looks up at David fearfully.

"Well you do have many talents," David tells him gently brushing the tear tracks from his face. Harry flinches slightly and lowers his eyes. Despite the gentle tone he is still afraid that David and his family will reject him as being evil because he can speak parseltongue.

"Harry parseltongue is a magical gift just like any other. It is nothing to be ashamed of," David tells him as he hugs him tightly to his chest. Harry looks up at the sincerity he hears in David's voice and slowly relaxes.

"What if my family rejects me," he whispers tensing once more.

"I am absolutely sure that nothing could make your family reject you. They all love you very much."

They stay like that for a moment more then finally Harry pushes himself into a more up right position so that he can look at David eye to eye.

"If you are going to be my friend you can't try to manipulate me anymore. I know you were trying to help but it still hurt and you have to trust that I will tell you all why I didn't use my magic when I am ready," Harry tells him seriously staring him in the eyes. David seems to start for a moment then his eyes soften and he reaches a hand up unconsciously to brush Harry's cheek.

"I am sorry, ta'la. I swear that I will not try to manipulate you again. I did not mean to hurt you. I just wanted to get you to open up," David tells seriously and after a moment of staring into his eyes Harry nods. He blushes slightly. He knows David had not meant to hurt him or manipulate him but even the smallest hint of manipulation brought back memories of how Dumbledore had manipulated him in his old world and how he had tried to manipulate his family in this world. At least in this world he had not tried to manipulate him, much, since a squib was deemed beneath his notice for the most part.

Harry stands up and David follows suit. Before he can go down stairs though David stops him once more.

"Harry, I really would like you to call me David," he tells him sincerely and Harry nods after studying him for a moment. He smiles back shyly at David and tentatively he slips his small hand in his larger one. When he receives no protest he grins and pulls the elf down the stairs and into the kitchen.

His whole family is gathered around the table talking quietly while Sirius attempts to feed both Kevin and Orion. Harry does have to admit that his technique has gotten better since he tried to feed him when he was little but he is still getting more than half the food on him rather than in the two toddlers who seem to be having great fun painting Sirius with their food.

"Harry," his mother says smiling in relief.

"How are you feeling, cub," Remus asks him.

"Fine," he tells them. His stomach rumbles loudly as he finishes speaking and he blushes.

"I guess I am a little hungry he tells them," he adds which causes his family to hide smiles.

"Well sit down both of you there is plenty for everyone," his mother tells them and the others move to give them room at the end of the table. Harry smiles at Orion who reaches out to him for a hug. He obliges and as he pulls back Orion lays a jam covered hand on his cheek. Harry rolls his eyes.

"You planned that didn't you," he says to the giggling toddler. Orion just gives him a toothed grin while Kevin giggles.

"About time someone else got hit with this stuff," Sirius says in a mock annoyed voice. Harry raises an eyebrow at all the food covering Sirius then dipping some fingers in some of the mashed peas he smoothes the green goop down Sirius's nose with a completely straight face.

"They missed a spot," he tells the watching people and an incredulous Sirius in a completely serious voice. Sirius stares at him for a moment then scoops him up and spins him around.

"Ohh, no you don't brat. I let you get away with besmirching my good looks when you were younger but now you must pay," he tells him in a haughty voice before starting to tickle him. Harry shrieks with laughter and tries to fight him off with light success.

"Hey, what are you doing to my son," his father asks in a severe voice and Sirius sobers telling him in a composed voice as he pauses in his tickling "Tickling him. Would you like to help?"

His father cocks his head and then a smile breaks out on his face as he says "Wouldn't mind if I do."

Harry tries to wiggle out of Sirius's grip but has little success. His sides are hurting from laughing so hard when his mother finally calls a stop to the fun. Harry shoots a glare around at the still smirking people around the table. David just bursts out laughing, again, at his look and Harry drops the tough guy act as he smiles happily around at everyone.

His attention is distracted moments later as his mother sets a plate full of food in front of him. Suddenly ravenous he devotes his full attention to making the food on the plate disappear as fast as possible. When he is done he looks up to find the rest looking at him with smiles on their faces. He blushes hotly as he realizes how much of a pig he must have seemed to be.

The others around the table laugh as he blushes and he scowls at them.

"You have a bit on your chin, you know," Sirius tells him with a grin and Harry graps his napkin quickly moving to wipe the smear away, however, he encounters nothing. Looking up he finds the others struggling to contain their laughter.

"Ha, ha very funny. Remind me to repay the favor," Harry sweetly tells Sirius who looks slightly nervous. Harry had been raised by three of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts and maybe even Britain, had seen in a hundred years.

Mizu sticks her head out of his robe collar and looks around.

"Harry, I am hungry. Is there anything for me to eat," she hisses tongue darting through the air. Harry freezes. He wants to answer her but he doesn't want his family to know that he is a parseltongue. His family stares at them and he can suddenly feel his heart jump into his throat.

"Harry, what is wrong? Did I do something? Are you angry with me? I am sorry. Was it because I asked for something to eat," she hisses getting more and more agitated "I shouldn't have asked about food just please don't be mad at me. I promise I won't do it again. Bad, stupid snake shouldn't have asked…."

Harry cups her gently in his hands hoping to calm her but she continues to mutter about how stupid and bad she is.

"Why don't we put that snake in a box," his mother says as she conjures a box "I don't like it loose when we don't know if it is poisonous or not."

This is too much for Harry and he jumps away as his mother reaches for Mizu.

"She hasn't done anything. She is just scared," Harry shouts at her as he cradles Mizu to his chest.

"Harry, don't yell at your mother," his father scolds immediately and Harry ducks his head muttering an apology.

"I am sorry but Mizu wouldn't hurt anyone. She is really sweet and you just don't like her because she is a snake," he mutters mutinously.

"You can't know that, sweety. It is better to put her up until we know what kind of snake she is," his mother tries but he shakes his head cuddling Mizu who has calmed down somewhat but she still seems a bit morose.

Harry glances up at David to see if he is going to tell them but he simply stares back at him making it clear that this is his secret to tell. Biting his lip he looks around the table wondering how everyone will react but a distressed hiss from Mizu decides him. He can't continue to ignore the hatchling when it is obviously hurting her so much.

"I do know she won't hurt anyone because I have talked to her and she said she wouldn't," he whispers and silence descends on the table.

"What do you mean you talked to her, cub," Sirius asks and Harry has to resist ducking his head. He really does not want to tell his family this but knows he must.

"I mean exactly that. I talked to her and she talked to me. I….I am a parcelmouth," Harry finishes in a rush then ducks his head as he sees their shocked looks. He sees that Mizu has curled into the tightest ball possible and gently he hisses at her "I am sorry Mizu. You are not bad. I was the one who was being bad by not talking to you. Will you please forgive me?"

She slowly uncurls and looks up at him hopefully.

"Are you really not angry with me," she hopefully asks and he nods gently.

"I am so glad," she hisses forgetting about her depression in the joy of Harry talking to her again. Harry winces internally. He feels even more guilty about making her sad since she does not blame him for it. The sound of a chair scraping draws his attention and he looks up to see his father moving his chair back from the table. He watches with a sinking feeling as his father walks out of the room ignoring his mother's call.

Harry bows his head and feels several tears slip down his face. Mizu looks up as a tear falls on her back and sensing his sadness rubs her head against his thumb.

"Harry, it is alright. Your father was just startled," his mother soothes him as she comes to embrace him but he flinches away form her. He just knows that his father and the rest of his family are about to abandon him and he does not know if he can deal with that.

He sobs and clutches Mizu to his chest. Warm arms abruptly wrap around them and Harry stiffens.

"Cub, please don't cry. I swear to you we love you and will never abandon you," Sirius whispers gently and easily lifts him up into his lap. His mother smoothes back his hair and slowly he relaxes. After a long time he is finally able to get out through the tears "Dad hates me now."

He sobs after admitting his greatest fear and he buries his head into Sirius's shoulder gripping him tightly. He never notices as Remus slips out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stares into the fire wondering how his son could possibly be a parselmouth. None of his ancestors had ever been from the Slytherin line. It was possible that it had developed from Lily's magical line but unlikely. He does not know what to do.

"James," a voice calls snapping him out of his pained thoughts. Turning around he comes face to face with a very pissed off Remus.

"What is wrong with you? Do you enjoy torturing Harry? You know how scared Harry was of us abandoning him and you just walk out like that," Remus snarls stalking closer to him and James scowls looking down at the plush carpet under his feet.

"You don't understand," James whispers hoarsely.

"What don't I understand? That you are acting like a prejudice jerk," Remus snarls stepping right up to him and James snaps.

"You don't know what it is like to realize that you will have to watch your son go slowly insane," James snarls into his friend's face. Shock and confusion sweep across Remus's face.

"What are you talking about? Harry is fine."

James laughs bitterly then looks him in the eye.

"He is fine now but every parseltongue to date has eventually gone insane," James fairly yells at him and then nearly collapses as the realization that his son is going to go insane hits him. Remus catches him and guides him to a seat near the fire.

"James is that what has gotten you so upset? The Slytherin line was renoun for inbreeding. It was quite common for them to marry their own sisters because they did not believe in marrying muggleborns. With all that inbreeding it is no wonder that many of them went insane but I can also name several of the Slytherin line who had the parceltongue gift and never had any mental issues," Remus soothes him.

James stares at the fire while he talks chewing his lip in contemplation. He truly wants to believe what Remus is saying but a part of him is still afraid for Harry.

"Harry is crying, you know," Remus matter-of-factly tells him in a soft voice.

James looks up at him startedly wondering what could have upset his son.

"He thinks you hate him now because he is a parceltongue," Remus explains and James ducks his head in shame. He had never meant to make either of his sons feel unwanted.

"I don't hate him. It was just to much to look at him and imagine him going insane one day," James explains to him. Remus starts to speak but James interrupts him "I know you are right about the inbreeding but at that moment all I could think about was what I had been told as a child."

"James…," Remus says then hugs him silently. James stiffens at first then relaxes and accepts the silent comfort offered. After a few moments they pull apart and James is able to smile up at his old friend.

"I think we should get back in the kitchen before Lily comes looking for me," he says with a smile.

"I don't know. It might be interesting to see what she will do to you," Remus jokes and immediately has to avoid a jelly-legs jinx sent his way.

Laughing he runs out of the library and toward the kitchen before James can try to curse him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walk back into the kitchen to find Harry still crying into Sirius's shoulder. Sirius looks up at him with a angry scowl and Lily noticing looks up to. She stares at him then mouths a clear warning to him which makes him wince. He loves her temper but he wishes it weren't directed at him.

But it is David's expression that truly sends a chill down his spine. The elf's face is completely cold and his eyes hold about as much warmth as a frozen lake. Remus noticing David's expression frowns obviously wondering why someone who had just met Harry would be reacting so strongly to someone upsetting him. A thoughtfully expression appears on his face a moment later and James knows he will figure it out soon. After all Remus had always been the smart one of the marauders.

Ignoring the elf's death glare he moves and scoops up Harry who stiffens in his arms as though expecting some violence from him. The unconscious reaction makes James heart twinge in guilt and he cradles Harry gently making sure that he is comfortable. Sirius vacates his chair so that James can sit down.

Harry refuses to look up at him for a while but finally he sneaks a glance at him. James smiles gently at him and waits patiently. Finally, Harry sits up on his lap and wipes the tears from his face with his sleeve. He still hangs his head but at least he is looking at him through the fall of his hair.

"Harry, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I was angry with you. I love you very much and I will always be proud of you. It just came as a shock," James whispers gently and Harry looks up at him. They stare into each others eyes and finally Harry nods before hugging him tightly. James hugs him back and buries his face in his hair.

They pull apart finally and Lily sets a plate of dessert in front of Harry insisting that he eat it all. They even cut up some raw meat for Harry's snake, Mizu, who much to James surprise seems nothing like what he had imagined snakes to be like. All in all she seems more like a hyper toddler than anything else. At one point during the dinner she insists on climbing up to his neck and flicking her tongue in his ear.

It had sent him into a laughing fit as it tickled horribly and the others around the table had laughed as they watched him try to fend off the little hatchlings investigation.

David still seems cool towards him but he knows he deserves it and does not protest. As James is finishing the last of the treacle tart Lily had made he realizes that Harry has fallen asleep again. He smiles gently down at him. The healer had told them that he would probably be tired even after he woke and to just let him sleep for as long as he needed. He carries Harry up to his bedroom with Lily following with Kevin and Remus following her with Orion.

It had been decided that Sirius and Remus would stay over with Orion until Harry left for school so that they could provide him with emotional support and maybe help with his training. Lily and Remus move into the nursery while he walks further down the hall to Harry's room.

He pauses as he covers Harry with the comforter. For the first time it hits them how quickly Harry is growing up and he wishes that he could slow down the passage of time and just hold on to his baby boy for just a little longer. Smiling he kisses Harry on the forehead resolving to make the most of the time that he has with his sons and to do his best to protect his family from any threat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:// Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. It really helped me through my writers block. Also I am updating another of my stories so make sure to check it out.


	12. Surprising developments

AN:// Sorry I intended to have this out sooner but with school and everything... Anyway enjoy and unfortunately I own nothing that you would recognize. Also look at the bottom for a special update.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry bites his lip nervously as he waits for his family to get ready. They were preparing to floo to Diagon Alley so that Harry could get his new wand from Ollivander. He had woken up this morning feeling refreshed and cheerful but his light hearted mood had quickly disserted him when his mother had informed him casually during breakfast that they would be going to Diagon Alley to get his wand that day. He had stared at her, shocked, having thought that he had at least three days until he had to go get his wand but then it hits him that he had slept through the majority of the last two days.

Taking pity on him his father had tried to cheer him up by offering to allow him to ride him in his animagus form but for the first time Harry had refused him. Muttering some excuse, he had fled outside and sat down on one of the benches in the garden where he had stayed until now. He had been hoping that maybe his family would by some chance forget or at least decide to hold off the trip until tomorrow but this feeble hope is shattered when he hears the back door opening.

Unconsciously, he huddles in on himself in dread as the sound of boots on gravel draws nearer. Out of the corner of his eye he can see a pair of dark pants clad legs before the person sits beside him. He had assumed that the legs belonged to his father so is there by startled when David says softly "It will not be as bad as your imagining."

He looks up at him but cannot seem to find anything to say that will not make him sound like a child. He turns to look back at the ground once more and hears David sigh beside him.

"I wish you would tell us why you dread using your magic so much. I know that you have told us that it is too dangerous," David says as Harry looks up at him to protest that he had told them the reason

"But plainly Harry that is not good enough. Your family has told me that you love it when they do magic and that when your brother and cousin started having accidental magic slips you were positively delighted. So why can you not be happy in your own magic?"

Harry stares at David opening and closing his mouth then finally blurts out "You don't understand my magic is different. It….it is just….It's … just different."

"How is it different, Harry," David presses.

"It just is."

"Why is it different," David demands and Harry looks away wanting to answer but unsure how to without revealing his secret.

"It is just dangerous," he finally supplies and watches as a frown crinkles David's brow.

"Why is it dangerous?"

Harry simply shrugs. He can hardly tell him that he had once blown up a dark lord and all his minions when he had lost control of his powers. He would think he was insane and have him committed to Saint Mungos. He shudders as he remembers when he had lost control and for a moment the world goes dark around him as despair threatens to engulf him.

He comes back to himself to the sound of someone calling his name urgently and with an effort he forces his eyes to focus. David stares down at him in concern and he realizes in a detached way that he has once more somehow ended up in the man's lap.

'Really should make everyone stop treating me like a baby,' he thinks in a muffled sort of way.

"Harry, what is wrong? Please you have to snap out of it."

Harry blinks slowly at the near panicked edge to David's voice wondering why he is so worked up. Frowning, he tries to remember what made him end up in David's lap but all he can remember is the conversation and then descending darkness. A muffled wave of pain tries to push through his shock but he stubbornly clings to the muffling blankets that seem to have wrapped around his emotions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is it dangerous," he asks Harry and waits patiently for him to answer him. He knows he is pushing the boy beside him hard but he feels they must get to the reason behind Harry's aversion to using his own magic. He whips around as he hears a despair filled groan from beside him and is shocked to see Harry doubled over clutching his head in his hands.

Without a second thought he pulls the boy's quivering form into his lap and tries to comfort him as best he can. He very nearly stops breathing when he feels him suddenly go perfectly limp in his arms when he picks him up. He is able to relax moments later when he notes that Harry's chest is still moving up and down but fear still sits heavy upon him as Harry continues to stare up at the sky with dull doll like eyes.

Recognizing the symptoms of shock he tries to snap him out of it by calling his name. After several agonizing minutes he finally seems to come out of it slightly.

"Harry, what is wrong? Please you have to snap out of it,' David pleads. The dull emerald orbs slowly focus on him and he breaths a bit easier at this sign of returning awareness.

"I just can't," Harry says mutters quietly as if answering a question and David flinches at the raw pain in his voice.

"What can't you do, Harry," David asks gently smoothing the hair from his sweat covered face.

"I can't tell you. It is just too painful. Please……please don't ask," Harry pleads softly as the shock seems to wear off.

David stares into slowly awakening emerald eyes and nods mutely. He knows even if he had to he would not be able to bring up a topic that could cause so much pain to this young boy.

"I won't ask again but please promise me that you will try to embrace your magic," David whispers gently. Harry looks to the side as he chews his lip uncertainly and David adds quietly "Harry,… please try for me."

Harry looks back up at him and in that moment he feels a such tenderness toward the boy in his arm that he wants to just hold him forever and never allow the world to hurt him again. The intensity of the moment fades almost immediately leaving David shaken. Before he can contemplate his feelings Harry draws his attention back to him.

"I promise. I will try."

The words are barely audible but they bring a smile to his face none the less. Even from the short time he has known him he knows that once Harry has made a promise he will try his hardest to fulfill his promise.

"Come on we had best go. Your parents are going to think we got kidnapped by pixies."

"Pixies rarely kidnap humans," Harry informs him seriously then looking at him slyly he adds "But I have heard that they will kidnap the odd elf every now and then to have their wicked way with."

David makes a grab for him laughing and Harry dodges giggling as he runs to the back door.

"You don't even know what that means," David accuses and Harry sticks out his tongue as he is not about to admit that he is pretty much right.

Weaving his way through the kitchen he runs down the hall into the pallor where they have the floo connection set up.

"Ready to go, cub," Remus asks swinging him up into his arms. Harry scowls at him for treating him like a baby but gives a nod.

One by one they floo to the Leaky Cauldron which is busier than usually because of all the people coming to do shopping for Hogwarts. He had nearly forgotten that it was the first weekend after letters had been sent out. Harry stumbles out of the fireplace. Sirius quickly catches him before he can take a nose drive into the floor and casts a banishing charm on his clothes in order to get rid of the soot.

Harry staring around the pub notices all the children and parents as they pass through or stop for breakfast on their way to do their Hogwarts shopping. Sadness weighs down on him as he hears several children imagining what it will be like at Hogwarts and almost wishes he could go.

"Don't worry I can guarantee you that Ga'tarie Academy is just as great, if not better than Hogwarts," David reassures him quietly seeing the wistful look in his eyes as he stares at the other children. Harry looks up at him then smiles shyly.

"Alright everyone here with all limbs attached," his father asks. Harry rolls his eyes at his father's attempt at humor. After all no one had ever really lost a limb because of the floo network though there was that one guy who got caught in a chimney but they rescued him after a few days so nothing to worry about.

"Right well let's go," his father continues and the group troops through the pub. Harry waves at Tom, the barkeeper, who waves back before turning back to the several people trying to order their food all at once. Harry can see Tom rubbing his temples as though he is getting a headache and fells bad for him.

Walking into Diagon Alley he can see that it is just as busy if not more so than the Leaky Cauldron. It is slow going but they finally make their way to the wand store. They are practically thrown into the store by the press of the crowd and Sirius complains loudly about how three people had tried to grope him. Sirius asks plaintively if Remus intends to defend his honor. Remus simply shakes his head muttering how he was imagining things and that did he really think anyone would want to grope an old man like him.

Sirius stares at him in outrage and Harry turns away smirking at Sirius's look of dumbfounded shock. He freezes as his eyes land on Draco and Narcissa. They stare at each other and Harry wonders frantically what they are doing there. Catching sight of the wand in Draco's hand he nearly hits himself. Of course Draco needed to buy a wand. He was going to Hogwarts this year.

"Harry….," Draco says softly and Harry stares at him wondering why he sounds guilty. Draco glances down at the wand in his hand guilty before setting it down on the counter in front of Mr. Ollivander who is looking between them curiously. Draco tucks a strand of hair behind his ear before placing his hands behind his back and looking at him nervously.

It hits Harry suddenly that Draco is afraid that he will be hurt by him getting a wand and that must be why he and the rest of his family were not invited to come with them while Draco got his wand. It is also probably why Draco had not told him that he had gotten accepted to Hogwarts even though Harry is sure that he did.

Smiling gentle he crosses the distance between them and wraps Draco in a hug. Draco stiffens then relaxes hugging him back fiercely.

"Draco, I am glad that you can do magic. You don't ever have to hide that or anything from me. You are the brother of my heart," Harry whispers to him quietly and Draco jerks in surprise before hugging him tighter and burying his face in the join between his neck and his shoulder. Harry feels a suspicious wetness on his shoulder but does not protest knowing it would embarrass his blond friend. Finally, they pull apart grinning and Draco wipes his eyes quickly.

Moments later they are both engulf in a hug as Narcissa hugs them crying quietly.

"Mum, your embarrassing me," Draco pouts but Narcissa ignores him except to kiss him and then Harry on the forehead. Harry scowls to and both he and Draco wipe the place where she had kissed.

"You two are so sweet. Maybe I should ask your parents if they were like to betroth you two. You make such a cute couple," Narcissa says in a half-joking/ half-serious way.

"Mum, don't joke about stuff like that. It is just weird. Harry is like a brother and you don't go around marrying your brother," Draco tells her indignantly and Harry nods his agreement to his statement. He likes Draco but the idea of sleeping with him is just not appealing. Like he said it would be like sleeping with your brother.

"Pity, you have had such cute children," she tells them teasingly and they both scowl at her. She laughs as she stands up from where she had been kneeling on the floor.

"Narcissa, I see that Draco is getting his wand," his mother says smiling and Narcissa nods.

"Harry, do you want to see. It is eleven inches with dragon heart string. Mr. Ollivander says it is a good wand for transfiguration," Draco tells him proudly holding out the wand for him to take. Remembering vividly what had happened to his mother's wand when he had touched it he shakes his head and backs away. Draco looks at him bewildered but before he can say anything Harry's mother kneels beside him and asks if she can see it.

Seeming to forget about his strange behavior, Draco happily hands over his wand for his Aunt Lily's inspection.

"It is wonderful. I am sure that you will be able to do very powerful spells with it," she tells him and he grins. Harry can see a wistful look come into her eyes and knows that she wishes he was as happy about his magic as Draco is about his. He feels guilty about causing his mother and family pain and resolves to try to accept his magic more.

"Who is your companion," Narcissa asks curiously looking toward David. Harry freezes once more at these words wondering how she and Draco will react to learning he is not a squib.

"Narcissa, I am sorry I should have introduced you. This is David Blackstone. He is a tutor at a school that teaches squibs about the muggle world so that they can get a job later in life. We enrolled Harry a few days ago and David has been kind enough to come stay with us and tutor Harry over the summer until school starts," his father lies smoothly and Harry looks at him puzzled but at the warning look in his eyes he does not ask any questions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Blackstone. Are you also a squib," Narcissa asks politely as she shakes David's hand.

"Yes, I am," David tells her with a smile.

"I wasn't aware that elves produced squibs," Narcissa says curiously then realizing what she said she quickly apologizes which David waves off.

"Perfectly alright. Normally you would be right but I am a half-breed. My mother was elfin and my father was a wizard. The combination seems to have resulted in a stifling of my magic. I can sense magic but not manipulate it," he tells her and Harry simply stares. If he didn't know better he would swear David was telling the truth. He wonders where his new teacher had learned to lie so well.

Narcissa seems puzzled by his story and looks at David strangely for a moment but quickly masks her puzzlement with a polite smile obviously deciding that it would be very rude to probe further.

"By the by the way what are you all doing here," she asks and Harry stares at his father wondering what he will come up with now.

"Lily broke her wand a few days ago and the replacement she got has been acting strangely so we thought we had best have Mr. Ollivander check it out just to be safe," his father once again lies smoothly.

"Wow, sorry your wand broke Aunt Lily," Draco pipes up and Narcissa expresses her own sympathy.

"It is alright. I probably needed a new wand, anyway," Lily reassures them and after a couple of quick good-byes they all promise to meet up at the potions store in an hour so that they can head over to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Once they are out the door Mr. Ollivander comes around the counter and puts up a sign that says that the store is closed and that he is out to lunch. Next he places an obscuring charm on the windows so that no one can see in.

"Well, if you all will follow me this way I have the wand in the back."

Remembering his promise to David Harry forces himself to smile at his family before turning to follow Mr. Ollivander. The rest troop after them quietly.

Without preamble Mr. Ollivander picks up a wooden box and opening it shows them a beautifully crafted wand carved out of the clear crystal. Deep within the wand he can see a spark of silver and imagines that that must be the Pegasus blood while the Royal dragon scale must be the faint sparks of other colors he can see when he stares hard enough at the wand.

"Well don't just stare at it, take it. I will not have my greatest master piece sit on a cushion never to be used," Mr. Ollivander snaps and Harry ducks his head before reaching out to take the wand. It feels warm in his hand but his connection to it feels muffled. Looking up at Ollivander he sees the old wand maker rubbing his eyes looking very weary all of the sudden.

"Is something wrong," Sirius asks and Mr. Ollivander sighs finally looking up at Harry.

"No, well at least nothing I didn't expect," Mr. Ollivander explains "The wand is not perfectly suited to him because the last ingredient was not added."

Harry ducks his head at this. His parents had spent so much on this and he does not want to disappoint them but he can't allow them to hurt Mizu. He lifts a hand to cup the little hatchling protectively and feels her shift in his pocket. Sleepily she pokes her head out of his pocket and looks at him quizzically.

_"What is wrong, Harry? You look sad,"_ she says and he simply shakes his head. He looks up at the wand maker and tells him firmly "I don't care if the wand isn't right your not hurting Mizu."

He looks to his family hoping they will understand. Looking back at him his father smiles saying gently "No one will hurt Mizu. She is part of the family."

Harry beams at him at these words and turns triumphantly back to Mr. Ollivander. The old wand maker stares him in the eyes then finally nods his acceptance.

_"Oooh, pretty,"_ he hears Mizu hiss before she slips past his hand and across his shoulders. Before he can react she has slid down his arm and wrapped herself around the half-finished wand. Bright light blinds him as the bond between him and his wand solidifies and he feels a rush of warmth sweep through him.

Blinking as the light dies down he cries out in horror as he sees that where Mizu had been there is now a metal snake wrapped around the wand from base to tip with the snakes coils seeming to blend with the stone of the wand. A chocked sob escapes him and Remus quickly wraps an arm around his quietly crying form.

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter but at least…," the old wander maker starts but with a snarl Harry interrupts him.

"Don't you even say it! Mizu was ten times more important than some stupid wand."

"I am sorry," Ollivander says sincerely moving away so that he can sob into Remus's side.

_"Harry, what is wrong? Are you alright."_

Harry jerks his head up and looks around the back room. If he did not know better he would swear that he had just heard Mizu. Glancing down at the wand he sees the metal shift and watches in amazement as it seems to materialize out of the wand before resolving itself into the familiar form of Mizu.

_"Mizu,"_ Harry cries in joy and Mizu looks up at him curiously.

_"What is wrong,"_ she asks and he explains that he had thought he had lost her.

_"No, I am fine. The wand was quite nice and warm and I could feel and hear you so clearly. I could even understand when you talked to the others in the two-legger speech. I can even feel your emotions now,"_ she tells him as she moves up to rest around his neck.

Grinning happily he tells her that he is glad that she is alright. He looks up and assures the others that Mizu is fine and they nod with relieved smiles.

"Well that seems to have done the trick," Mr. Ollivander says happily "You seem to have fully bonded with the wand now and even with the snake outside the wand the bond does not seem to have diminished."

"So my wand is ok now," Harry asks and Mr. Ollivander nods with a small smile.

He hugs Remus then goes over and hugs the rest of his family. While he is still hesitant about his magic something in the wand just feels right making him more at ease. After several minutes they break apart. Harry bats Sirius hand away as he takes the opportunity to mess up Harry's hair only to have David seconds later mess it up. He glares up at the tall elf who just smiles gently at him before sobering.

Looking to the old wand maker he asks "Has his magic stabilized yet."

After looking at him intensely for a moment Mr. Ollivander nods. David sighs and pulls out a cloth wrapped bundle from his shirt. Turning to Harry he unwraps the bundle to reveal two very beautiful gauntlets that seem to be made of silver and inset with a large stone each of obsidian. He sees his father and Sirius stiffen at the sight of the gauntlets but they give him reassuring nods when he looks up at them fearfully.

"Harry these are the power suppressors of Malinos. They will help control your magic until you are trained enough to suppress it yourself," David tells him then quickly adds "But they will not stay on permanently and as soon as you can control your magic they will be taken off."

David stares at him hard trying to imprint in him that the power suppressors are only a temporary measure. Looking at the gauntlets he wishes that they could be the solution. He shakes himself mentally at the thought. He had promised David and himself that he would try to accept his magic and he has no intention of breaking that promise. Meeting David's eyes firmly he nods telling him quietly "I understand that they aren't permanent and that they shall come off as soon as I am ready."

David nods then tells Harry to hold out his arms. Harry does as instructed then frowns thoughtfully. The gauntlets are several times bigger than his wrist and can easily fit over his hand without his hand ever touching the gauntlets. He wonders how they expect him to keep them on. His question is immediately answered for him for as soon as the gauntlets is slipped over his hand it shrinks to conform securely to his wrist and lower arm. Surprisingly it gives with the motion of his arm. As the second gauntlet sizes itself to his wrist he feels an immediate drop in his magic.

He feels both elated and yet strangely cold as his magic is blocked off.

"Are you ok," David asks him gently.

"Yes, it just feels a little weird," he explains though that is not a true summation of what he is feeling. It is like a part of himself has been cut off and as much as he had feared his magic he is glad now that no one could actually strip it from him. He does not even want to imagine what it would feel like to have his magic stripped.

"It will for a while and I know you are feeling a little cold right now but try to bare with it. It will pass."

"How do you know what I am feeling," Harry exclaims in surprise.

David grins at him.

"You didn't think I would put these on someone unless I had tested them out myself do you."

"You put them on."

"Just for a few hours. Your father removed them for me and if you need them removed for any reason you can come to me or your parents or uncles, alright," David tells him reassuringly.

He nods his understanding but he truly has no intention of getting the gauntlets removed for a good long time. Catching that feeling within himself he firmly squishes it and reminds himself that he has to try harder to accept his magic. He promised David that he would try harder to accept his magic and he would try even if he really didn't want to.

"Great. Now Harry I am going to teach you a basic spell and have you try it so that we can determine if the gauntlets are working correctly and if we need to make any adjustments to them."

Harry nods and grips his wand watching as David describes the movements and incantations for 'Alohamora'.

"Now you try and try to focus all your magic on completing the spell. The spell may come out a bit strong or weak but that will tell us which way we need to adjust the gauntlets," David explains and Harry nods. He looks around for something to unlock then turns back to David questioningly. He definitely does not want to try an unlocking spell on one of Mr. Ollivander's cabinets. He would never hear the end of it if he broke something in them.

"Oh right something to unlock. Forgot about that," David says grinning sheepishly.

A small trunk is set down in front of them and they look up at Mr. Ollivander to see him smirking at them.

"Umm, thanks," Harry says after a moment and the old wand maker nods before going back to the table in the middle of the room to tinker with a wand he is making. Harry is not fooled by his seeming preoccupation he knows the old wand maker is paying close attention to the proceedings.

Looking at the trunk he tries to imagine all his power going into the spell as he swishes his wand and shouts 'Alohamora'.

He blinks as the trunk explodes into a fine grained powder, along with part of the floor beneath the trunk, sprinkling everyone in the room with a fine powder.

Looking at David who is coated in powder from head to toe he does not know whether to laugh or apologize. The loud laughter of his father and uncles is infectious, however, and he soon finds himself giggling up at the blank faced elf.

"Well I think we might want to up the level on the gauntlets a bit," David says calmly seeming unperturbed by having a trunk and floor blow up in his face. He stands up and flicks his wand cleaning the dust off himself and Harry.

"Harry, that was great! Mr. Ollivander jumped a mile. Serves him right to for the way he scared me shi….ow. Sorry, honey. I meant scared me stiff the first time I came to get my wand," his father quickly corrects himself at his wife's sharp jab to his ribs.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Of course," the old wand maker says easily. "I shall just add the damages to your bill."

His father grimaces at that and quickly elbows Sirius in the ribs before he can make the situation worse. Harry giggles at them as he allows David to up the level on the gauntlets several degrees.

"Now once more focus all your power into the spell and this time I will put up barrier spells to contain flying debris," David says and Harry nods agreeing that that is probably a good idea.

Once the other trunk, again provided by Mr. Ollivander who seemed to be quite good at transfiguring trunks for some reason, is ready Harry repeats the process again. Once more the trunk and floor blow up but this time the pieces are much bigger. Harry is very glad that David had put up the containment barrier since the broken pieces could have really hurt someone.

They repeat this process until the gauntlets are functioning at their maximum strength and yet Harry still blows up the trunk and cracks the floor.

David examines the gauntlets after the last attempt then sighs.

"I am going to have to go back to the school and get another power suppressing artifact. He is going to wear out the gauntlets and crack the stones if we do not further suppress his power," he explains as he pulls out another transporter stone this one a deep blue.

Moments later he disappears after promising to return in a few minutes. They wait anxiously and Harry allows his family to inspect the gauntlets and assure themselves that the gauntlets are not in fact harming him.

A bright light flashes in the room and David appears holding a case.

"Harry, please come here for a moment," David tells him as he sets the case on the table and opens it up. Harry blinks as he looks at all the beautiful jewelry it contains. It has gold and silver necklaces, rings, and even a necklace that seems to be made of pure obsidian shaped like a dragon.

"Surely he does not need all those," his father says in alarm stepping toward Harry protectively.

David snorts at his statement.

"Of course not. I merely thought he would like to pick out which he would like to wear," David tells him easily.

"Why couldn't I have done this before instead of having to wear the gauntlets," Harry asks curiously as he shifts through the several power suppressors in the case.

"The Gauntlets of Meinos had to be used because they are one of the more powerful suppressors around while these are less powerful and therefore more common," David explains and Harry nods to show he understands. He shifts through the jewelry a bit more having already set aside several pieces which he deemed to be to girly. Of the rest one of the rings and another necklace are just too hideous to ever be worn while two of the necklaces are just too darn big. Even if they shrank to fit they would be too constricting. That leaves a ring and a simple black headband with a red jewel hanging off of it. Looking between the two he finally discards the ring and chooses the headband as he likes the color of the jewel.

"Well lets try once more," David says as he fits the band on Harry's head so that his hair is hanging loosely over it.

This time the trunk merely cracks and David seems satisfied. With a click he snaps the case closed and it vanishes with a pop to presumably go back to where it came from. He then activates a charm built into the power suppressors that makes them invisible to all those who do not know about them already.

"Great now that that is done we can get to the restaurant and get some lunch," David reminds him and as if on cue his stomach rumbles. Not only is he hungry but he is looking forward to seeing Draco and telling him about Mizu. He wishes he could tell him about his wand but his parents obviously are trying to keep it a secret. At that thought he frowns. He wonders why his parents do not trust Draco and Aunt Narcissa with the information that he does have magic.

After his father has paid for his wand and they are heading to the front he asks him quietly "Why did you lie to Aunt Narcissa and Draco about everything? Do you not trust them?"

Looking down at him sadly his father smoothes his hair back and shakes his head.

"I trust them but Draco will be going to school at Hogwart's this year and I do not want to risk him slipping up and telling someone or someone reading the information from his mind. You may not know but there is a magical art called Legilimency which allows a witch or wizard to see various memories of another person they are in contact with and Dumbledore happens to be very skilled in that art."

Harry ponders over this and cannot argue with the logic behind it.

"But you also don't want to tell Aunt Narcissa," Harry tells him frowning.

"That is true," his father tells him then sighs. Kneeling down next to him he places his hands on his shoulders and looks at him fully.

"Your Aunt Narcissa is very much devoted to her husband who was sent to Azkaban for siding with Voldemort. If he is released I do not want her to have to choose between her loyalty to him and her love for you, understand."

Harry nods after thinking a moment. He still wants to tell them but must admit that his family's reasoning is sound.

He walks on autopilot until they are out the door but then his attention is pulled sharply back to the here and now as they have to fight their way up the street to the potions shop.

They make it to the wand shop relatively intact and Harry gladly pushes his way inside followed closely by the rest of his family. He immediately spots Narcissa and Draco talking to a man with long dark hair who has his back to the door. Catching Draco's eye he waves and receives an enthusiastic wave back which catches the attention of the man they are talking to. The man turns to see who is at the door and Harry momentarily pauses in shock. For staring at him is none other than Severus Snape, bane of his existence and one of the snarkiest bastards he had ever known and boy how he had missed him.

He has a hard time resisting throwing himself at the man and hugging the daylights out of in. He is so glad to see him alive and unharmed. In his old world Snape had been tortured to death after Voldemort had found him trying to help Harry escape. The man had been defiant to the end never breaking. Looking back Harry had wondered how he had missed all the ways that Snape had taken care of him at Hogwarts. Of course, he could not have been nice to him due to his role as a spy but he had gone out of his way to make up for it in small, barely noticeable ways.

"Severus," his mom exclaims happily and to Harry's surprise she hugs Snape warmly.

"I haven't seen you in years. How have you been," his mom asks smiling and Snape nods curtly muttering fine. Harry comes up beside them and smiles warmly up at the man remembering how embarrassed he got at physical displays of affection and consequently how he covered up his embarrassment by being snappish.

"Severus, this is my son Harry," she tells him as she urges Harry forward.

"And this is my son Kevin," she tells him as she takes Kevin from Remus.

"Hello, Severus it has been too long. This is Sirius and my son Orion," Remus says with a genuine smile.

Snape grunt some reply while looking the children over. He pauses as he takes in his and Kevin's likeness to their father but to his surprise he does not scowl simply nods his head murmuring a pleasantry to them. Harry is a little shocked. He wonders if maybe the supposed hatred that Snape had held for him because of his father had all been an act or if maybe his father and Snape had been on better terms here.

That last thought, however, is quickly disproved as his father and Sirius come over scowling.

"Snape," his father says tightly.

"Potter, Black," Snape returns coldly and the two glare at each other. Harry glances back and forth between the three and then scowls. All three of them are really acting like children and annoying him plus they are frightening Kevin and Orion with their attitudes.

Deciding to end their staring contest he walks up to Snape and tugs on his sleeve in a shy manner. When both men look down at him in surprise he asks shyly "Um, are you Severus Snape the Potions Master."

Snape nods tersely.

"I read about that healing potion you made that helps cure people who have had a bad confundus or obliviate cast on them. How did you ever decide to use Ashwinder eggs in it? I thought those were only for love and befuddlement droughts," Harry asks curiously. Honestly, he was curious. It seemed that he actually enjoyed potions and learning about them when someone wasn't leaning over him ready to criticize him for the smallest mistake.

"You are right in the uses of Ashwinder eggs but I used Kelpie bile to neutralize several of the properties of the Ashwinder egg's befuddling properties so that the eggs more benign mind altering properties would come out in the potion," Snape tells him surprise flashing through his eyes at his knowledge.

"But wouldn't the Kelpie bile and the Ashwinder eggs react badly. I thought when added together they produced a noxious gas that put anyone who inhaled it in a coma for three days," Harry asks curiously.

"Correct again but I added powdered Bicorn horn and Murtlap Essence to the potion after adding the Ashwinder eggs and then allowed it to brew under the light of the full moon before adding the bark of a willow tree over a hundred years in age. Then the potion had to be stirred counter clockwise throughout the night of the new moon. Can you tell me why Mr. Potter those ingredients and methods worked to allow the Ashwinder and Kelpie eggs to be added together," Snape asks him with a half smile seemingly genuinely pleased at his curiosity.

"Well Murtlap Essence is used to take away pain by drawing out impurities. I am not as familiar with the uses of Bicorn horn but I believe I read that it also draws out impurities but in a different manner than the Murtlag Essence," Harry unsurely but at Snape's encouraging look he continues feeling a little braver.

"The full moon is known as a time when things that were hidden are brought to the fore and Willow Bark, especially old Willow Bark, is known to reduce pain but I don't know what its use in potions is, sorry. But the new moon is known as a time when things are hidden but by stirring it counter clockwise it would cause that which was hidden to be expelled. So my guess would be that you were using those ingredients to expel something from the Ashwinder eggs because the full moon, murtlap essence, and Bicorn horn would all have served to isolate the impurity while the new moon and probably the willow bark would serve to expell it from the potion."

Harry pauses for a moment considering what he could have been trying to expel from the Ashwinder eggs then his eyes widen as he gets an idea.

"It was the atlantiolis of the Ashwinder eggs that you were trying to separate out wasn't it," Harry asks excitedly.

Snape's smirk widens and he nods minutely to show Harry that he had gotten it right. Harry positively beams. It feels great to get the answer right and he is rather proud that he had been able to impress the strict potion master.

"So since the toxins in the atlantiolis were separated and could be scooped out as solid mass I could then add the Kelpie bile and get the potion to work properly," Snape tells him and Harry nods. That makes perfect sense he wonders why nobody else had ever thought of it.

"You seem to have taken after your mother in your potion making abilities. I will look forward to teaching you at Hogwarts," Snape tells him with a twisting of his lips and Harry blushes.

"I won't be going to Hogwarts. I am a squib," Harry tells him with a defiant tilt to his chin.

"What," Snape says shocked. Harry sees his father start to step forward but before he can Draco steps up beside Harry scowling at Snape.

"He is a squib. Do you have a problem with that Uncle Sev," Draco asks angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me Draco Abraxis Malfoy," Snape snaps with a narrowing of his eyes. Draco cringes but then defiantly takes Harry's hand. Harry can't keep a happy smile off his face at his best friend's behavior.

Snape glares hard at both of them before sighing.

"In answer to your question Draco no I have no problem with Mr. Potter being a squib. I was merely surprised," Snape explains easily and Harry smiles. He can tell that the man is sincere.

"You really don't have a problem with me being a squib," Harry asks just to be sure.

"No I do not. In fact some squibs have become quite famous for their potion making abilities," Snape tells him and Harry blinks twice wondering if Snape is actually trying to cheer him up. He wonders briefly if hell has frozen over.

"Umm…really," he offers weakly.

"Of course. Some potions cannot brew right with magic around them. To brew these a wizard must suppress their magic but a squib can brew these delicate types of potions with no trouble," Snape assures him and Harry simply stares at him.

"Are you alright," Snape asks uncomfortably as he continues to stare at him and Harry nods his body on autopilot.

His mother's gentle nudge to his back brings him out of his trance and remembering his manners he thanks the man for his encouraging words.

"I merely stated the facts Mr. Potter. There is no need to thank me," Snape tells him and suddenly Harry grins.

"Well I think we should be going to lunch," Narcissa says and all four children perk up dramatically at the mention of food.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Lily, Remus and if you have any questions about potions Mr. Potter feel free to contact me," Snape says and starts for the door.

Harry watches him go deciding that he rather likes this world's Severus Snape.

"Greasy git," his father mutters glaring at the door as it swings shut behind Snape.

"Dad, that was rude," Harry chastises him and his father looks down at him in surprise.

"Harry, you don't know what you're talking about. Snape was a git all throughout school. Always sneaking around trying to get us in trouble," his father says scowling and Sirius nods in agreement.

"And I am sure you were just the picture of innocence and didn't provoke him at all."

His father actually shifts a little guiltily at that.

"Anything we did was just in retaliation for something he had already done," Sirius pipes up defensively.

"I am so sure," Harry sarcastically snipes.

"I know both of you and I remember your tails from school. How you were always fighting with the Slytherins. You were prejudice against that whole house and I will bet ten to one that Snape was in that house wasn't he," Harry accuses and his father and Sirius look slightly guilty.

"So let me guess he was a loner who didn't have a lot of friends and so made an easy target. So within the first week I bet you tried to humiliate him but instead of rolling over and taking it he did something unexpected. He stood up to you and you didn't like it, did you. So instead of admiring him for standing up for himself when he was out numbered you started a feud with him and have carried that childish feud even into your adult years," Harry hisses angrily.

"Well he was in Slytherin," his father defends but Harry cuts him off.

"Real mature, Dad, disliking someone just because of the house they got sorted into. Well news flash did it ever occur to you that if I had gone to Hogwarts I would have been sorted into Slytherin," he quietly tells them in a scathing tone of voice.

"No you wouldn't of," his father says and Harry scowls at him.

"You don't know that. So if I had would you hate me too," Harry asks angrily.

"Of course not," his father exclaims shocked.

"Harry we love you, cub, and that is not going to change," his father tells him kneeling in front of him to scoop him into a hug and from beside him Sirius nods in agreement.

"I am still angry with you both," Harry tells them firmly though he allows each of them to give him a brief hug.

"I don't like the idea that my father and uncle were bullies at school," Harry adds.

"Harry….," his father starts.

"Don't you try to defend yourself James Potter. Harry is right. You did bully Severus in school and plainly the way you just acted makes me ashamed of both of you," his mother says hotly and the two men quell under her glare.

"Harry, your father and uncle Sirius are going to write a letter apologizing to Severus for their behavior in school and hopefully the three of them will be able to come to an understanding," his mother tells him gently.

Noticing that Draco is looking very depressed he grabs his hand and asks concerned "Are you all right, Drake?"

"I'm probably going to be in Slytherin. All Malfoys have been," Draco tells him then sniffs as big fat tears start rolling down his face.

"I don't want Uncle James and Sirius to hate me," Draco sobs as Harry takes him into his arms and everyone turns to glare at the two shocked men.

"Hey, Draco no..no. I swear we will not hate you. You are our nephew and we would never hate you. We were just being gits," Sirius tells him soothingly but Draco continues to sniffle clutching Harry tightly.

"Drake we're sorry. There is nothing wrong with being in Slytherin. We were wrong and we really are sorry," his father says pleadingly and Draco peeks out at him through a mingling of his and Harry's hair gauging his sincerity.

Finally he nods and much as Harry had done before allows himself to be hugged by both men. To make up for upsetting both boys they take them to the magical animal zoo after lunch. Orii and Kevin love the children's petting zoo and even Draco and Harry are unable to resist the allure of a group of kneazle kittens.

All four of the children are incredibly tired after their long day and Narcissa agrees to allow Draco to sleep over that night.

"Night, Harry," Draco whispers from the other bed his mother had charmed into his room.

"Night, Dray," Harry says stifling a yawn. Before he knows it he has drifted into the land of Morpheus where the cute kneazle kittens from the zoo wait to play.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:// READ THIS I have decided that Harry is going to have one more mate. It will be a cannon character but as for who it is I am not telling (cackles evilly). I will say it won't be Draco or Severus but I did put a small hint in the chapter for those perceptive enough to pick up on it.

Also for all those who have already guessed Harry is David's mate. I was really hoping to keep the surprise for a bit more but you all are too darn smart for my own good. Anyway there is no need to get anyones panties in a twist. Neither of them are even aware that the other is their mate and won't be for some time. Even when they do realize David will do his utmost to care for Harry and that does not include having sex with him until he is of age. James has figured it out and Remus is starting to figure it out because they are smart and have experience with how magical beings find their mates (Remus has personal experience - remember Sirius).

So hope that sets your minds at ease.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and for those of you concerned about Harry's wand ingredients the reasons for them shall be explained in later chapters. Also for all you Snape fans stay tuned for he will be making another appearance soon.


	13. A New School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

--

"This is impossible," Harry announced scowling at the potted plant as though it were the most evil thing in the world.

"Harry, I can assure you that it is perfectly possible. You just have to relax and tune into the forces of the earth."

Harry looks up at David like he has lost his mind at this last comment and he has the decency to look embarrassed at the phrasing of his last words.

"What? That is what Professor Dyeson is always telling his beginner students," David said defensively. Harry snorts as he forms a mental image of his soon to be elemental earth teacher in the full hippy regalia expounding the virtues of love and peace to a room full of highly confused students.

After receiving a glare from David he forces the image from his mind as he focuses on the plant. He tries to imagine it growing into a large bush. After several minutes of this the only reaction is a slight shiver from the plant which might very well have been caused by a stray breeze.

"Urg, I just don't get it. I am trying I really am but it just is not responding," Harry growled and David just sighed tiredly while rubbing his eyes.

"Are you visualizing the change like I taught you," David asked and Harry scowled at him.

"Harry I honestly don't know what is wrong. All the other basics of the elements have come to you so easy. I mean we know you have the earth element….I just…," David told him quietly trailing off into thoughtful silence.

"Harry, I want to try something. I want you to close your eyes and just try to relax. Just relax," David said soothingly and Harry gradually relaxes listening to his calming voice.

"Now I am going to take your hands and place them on the plant while you just continue to relax. Don't try to do anything with the plant yet just simply relax," David told him quietly as he took his small hands in his and gently placed them on the small bush.

"David what is the point….," Harry starts to ask after several minutes of just relaxing but David simply admonishes him to simply relax.

Harry opens his eye a fraction to look at him but with a defeated sigh he closes his eyes once more and forces his body to relax.

"Now I want you to just focus on the plant. On how its leaves feel under your hands, wood is different from the leaves…," David said soothingly.

Harry gently runs his hand over the bush in front of him and notes the different textures and also a slightly different energy around each part of the plant. The leaves have a more energetic energy which ebbs and flows in a steady rhythm while the stems and trunk of the bush are filled with a steady constant power.

Without realizing it he dips into the energy flowing though the plant and at David's whispered suggestions feeds the plant more energy encouraging the bush to grow larger and for it to fill out more.

"Harry that is enough," David calls loudly and Harry opens his eyes to see David covered in foliage with just his eyes and an arm visible. Harry cannot help but burst out laughing at the sight.

"Ha, ha very funny but could you get this thing off me before I roast it," David asks sarcastically and still laughing Harry closes his eyes and forces the bush to shrink so that it fits back into its regular container.

"Much better," David announces before ruffling Harry's hair. Harry scowls at this but David is already halfway to the back door.

"You better hurry up. Your mom is cooking all your favorites for supper," David called back to him and Harry hurries to catch up to him.

His mother greets them as they walk into the kitchen and David moves to set out the silver ware while Harry grabs the plates. He grins slightly as he watches his family's interaction and realizes how quickly and to what extent David had become part of his family.

Three weeks later September 2, 1991

"Mum, is the post here yet," Harry shouted excitedly as he bounced into the kitchen.

"Not yet. Why are you so anxious for it to get here anyway."

"Because Draco would have gotten sorted last night and he promised he would write to me this morning to tell me which house he got into," Harry informed her while stealing a slice of toast which was promptly smothered in strawberry jam before being devoured.

"I do hope that Draco will remember to write his mother, also," his mother comments dryly as she swats his hand away from a piece of bacon.

"Oh, I am sure he will tell Aunt Cissy eventually," Harry said sweetly while helping himself to one of the sausages behind his mother's back.

"Harry James Potter, I saw that and I swear if you do it one more time you will be outside weeding the garden with no magic," his mother tells him scowling.

"How could you have seen me your back was turned."

"She is a mother they have eyes in the back of their heads. Trust me my mom always knew when I was about to pull something," David said from the doorway as he fought to suppress a yawn.

"David help me. I am starving and mother shall not even give me a scrap of bread to help sustain me," Harry dramatically declared as he pretended to swoon into David's arms.

"Oh you poor, neglected child what ever shall I do to help you," David cries in an equally dramatic voice.

"Just hold me while my spirit leaves this mortal coil to ascend to the celestial gates…."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. You two are horrible," his mother says scowling but Harry can see the way that her lips threaten to twitch up into a smile.

"Fine, I give up. If you go and get your brother and at least make an attempt to wake your father I will go ahead and serve breakfast," she finally concedes as they both look up at her with pitiful puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," Harry chirped happily, skipping up the stairs. He first checked Kevin's room and found him standing up in his crib waiting impatiently for someone to come get him.

"Harry, up," he demands and laughing at the cute smile on his face Harry immediately picks him up. They silently make their way to their parents' room and Harry scowls as he sees that his father is still asleep.

"Hey, Kev, do you want to help wake Daddy up," Harry whispered quietly into his brother's ear and Kevin giggles nodding enthusiastically. He sets Kevin on the floor and motions for him to stay put and to be silent before hurrying to the nearest bathroom. Turning on the faucet he concentrates and forms a sphere of the icy water. Once the sphere is about the size of a beach ball he moves carefully back down the hall.

"Pretty," Kevin squeals and Harry scowls at him making shushing noises. Thankfully, Kevin takes the hint but that momentary distraction causes the sphere of water to tremble ominously. Harry has to quickly focus his attention on keeping the sphere intact. Once he is sure that the sphere will not fall apart he steps into the doorway and sees that his father is still asleep. Grinning evilly he focuses his whole attention on the sphere and forces it to hover in the air unsupported. A fine sheen of sweat breaks out on his forehead as he moves the sphere of water slowly over the bed until it is positioned right over his father.

He holds it for one more second before with a sigh of relief he allows the sphere to collapse. The shout that follows carries easily throughout the large manor. They both laugh loudly as their father sits up in bed sputtering and staring at them wildly. It takes him a moment but finely it seems to click in his father's head that his two sons are the cause of his sudden moistness.

"You two are so in for it," his father shouts as he scrambles out of bed and towards the door.

The two boys squeal loudly before Harry picks Kevin up and sprints for the stairs. Kevin giggles loudly and Harry grins as he hears his father clear the door and race after them. He barrels down the stairs and into the kitchen with his father close behind him but just as he is about to seek shelter from his mom his father takes a flying leap and blocks the way.

"Hi dad. Great morning huh," Harry said as he backed up. He truly tries to keep the grin off his face but fails completely as a drop of water drips down off his father's hair and rolls down his nose. Of course, his father takes note of his amusement and growls while advancing on him and Kevin. Kevin just continues to giggle.

"James, go and put on some clothes. I am sure no one wants to see your Quidditch boxers," his mother scolds and his father looks down before blushing.

"But Harry dropped a giant sphere of water on me," his father started feebly but stopped at his wife's scowl.

"I don't care. You are supposed to be the adult. Now get up stairs."

His father sends a glare back at them and he knows his father is already devising some prank to get back at them. He will have to be extra careful for the next couple of days until he is safely off to school.

Just then a tap, tap on the window catches his attention and looking over he sees a brown barn owl waiting patiently, a letter tied to its legs. Handing Kevin over to his mother he races to the window to let the owl in. After giving the barn owl a few owl treats he rips open the letter and reads over it carefully.

"Well what does Draco say," David asked with a smile as he accepted a giggling Kevin. He put him in his high chair and looked over at Harry expectantly.

"Draco got into Slytherin and Professor Snape is his head of house," Harry tells him as he plops down in a seat beside him offering him the letter to read.

"It sounds like he is having a good time."

"Yeah," Harry muttered feeling slightly depressed that he will not be going to Hogwarts. He loved the gothic old castle and despite his desire to avoid Dumbledore and Longbottom a part of him really wants to see the beloved castle once more.

"Harry don't worry. I can promise you that you will like Ga'tarie. It is just as beautiful as Hogwarts if not more so in its own way," David offered comfortingly.

Harry looked at him curiously.

"What is Ga'tarie like?"

"Well I do not want to tell you too much and ruin the surprise," David quickly adds at Harry's visible disappointment, "but I can tell you a few things,"

"Let's see where should I start. I guess the biggest difference is that Ga'tarie does not have a house system. Students are arranged based on their year and gender. All different types of magical being attend Ga'tarie. We have elves, werewolves, vampires, and even the odd human," David said the last part with a teasing tone and Harry playfully smacks him on the arm.

"You're a high elf, right," Harry asked while tilting his head. He is completely oblivious to the fact that David and his mother are trying to hide their smiles at how cute he looks.

"I am a half-breed. My father is human and my mother is a high elf. In fact, you will meet both of them when we get to the school. My father is the charms professor of the school and my mother is one of the weapons masters that teacher at the school."

"Really," Harry said before biting his lip as he considers something.

"How long have you been teaching the fire element?"

"Since I graduated from the school myself so I would have been teaching about three hundred and fifty years or so," David tells him matter-of-factly and Harry cannot help but goggle at him.

"Your really old," Harry blurts out then blushes crimson as David looks at him.

"I mean….well….you are pretty old compared to me," he finished lamely and cursed inwardly at his awkwardness.

David simply stares at him for a moment then his lips twitch slightly before he brakes out into peals of laughter. Harry scowls at him but cannot help but smile as David ruffles his hair.

"I guess I do seem pretty old to someone who has only seen eleven summers but trust me to most Elvin I am considered a child. You must understand Harry that elves do not even reach their majority until they are three hundred and we don't even send our children off to school until they have seen a hundred and fifty summers," David said still chuckling.

"But…you said your father was the charms master," Harry asked puzzled.

"Yes….so."

"Well, he is human. How could he have lived so long," Harry asked confused.

"Oh, I see. I am sorry Harry I forgot that it is not common knowledge about Elvin ways. If a human is an elf's mate then when they mate for the first time the human will stop aging as their life force will become incorporated into the elf's life force forming a bond that cannot be separated even by death," David gently told him.

"Ok but how do they know if they are mates."

"Well… I am not really sure in all honesty. I have not found my mate yet so I don't know what the feeling is like. But I do know that we are not able to recognize our mate until they are thirteen. An elf will not know when their mate is born but once their mate reaches his or her thirteenth birthday or two hundredth birthday depending on if they are human or elf respectively then the elf shall instantly know that their mate is alive and start searching for them. Of course nothing shall happen between them until the mate has reached their majority," David said with a gentle smile.

"My mother described it as being suffused by warmth every time she saw my father after his thirteenth birthday. She said immediately after she realized that my father was her mate she wished to hit her head against the wall," David added thoughtfully.

"Why in the world would she do that? I thought elves liked their mates?"

"We do. We love our mates more than anything but I guess you need to understand the story behind my parents."

Harry nodded that sounded like a good idea.

"You see Harry my mother has been teaching weapons techniques at Ga'tarie for about a thousand years. My father was accepted to Ga'tarie about six hundred years ago because of his strong affinity to the water element. Well my father was very much like your father in that he was a prankster and he got on my mother's bad side on his very first day of school."

"What did he do," Harry asked curiously.

"Well…..you see….apparently he had read a book which explained how to turn a person's water into toad spawn and he decided to try it during the welcoming feast. Seems he managed to not only cast the spell on his intended victim's water but on everybody else's water through an unconscious use of his elemental affinity. My mother was understandable upset, as were a few others when they took a mouthful of toad spawn instead of water," David said hesitating feeling distinctly uncomfortable as he sees a not all together pleasant light kindle in Harry's eyes.

"Brilliant," Harry said in a clear voice of admiration and David's uncomfortable feeling intensifies as he sees that Harry seems to be almost taking that as a challenge.

"Definitely brilliant. Not even your uncles and I ever managed to pull that," James told them wistfully as he sits down at the table fully clothed and dry.

"Maybe I should give you our old prank book so you can collaborate with David's father on a few things," James mused before squawking in protest as a hand slaps him on the back of the head.

"Or maybe not," he quickly added unready to face his wife's ire.

"Yes…well anyway," David started unsure what to say to that and deciding that the best course of action would be to ignore it, after all Harry couldn't get into as much trouble as David's father.

"What happened next," Harry asked eagerly and against his better judgment David tells him.

"The teachers immediately deduced that it was my father who had pulled the prank since his cup was the only one not filled with frog spawn. The fact that he was laughing like a loon didn't help either. Of course my mother didn't see the humor in it and marched over to tell him off and probably give him detention until he was as old as she but instead of being afraid he merely stared up at her while she lectured him. When she asked him what he had to say for himself he said simply 'You are the most beautiful person in the world.' My mother was shocked as were the rest of the students and staff."

"My mother is quite frightening when she is mad you see and no one had ever been unfazed by her wrath. Well if that shocked them what my father did next nearly sent them into fits. He calmly stood up on the bench took my mother's hand and leaned up and kissed her full on the mouth then not missing a beat he pulled back and asked her calmly to marry him," David told them as he cut up his sausage and dribbled syrup over it.

"He actually kissed her. What did she do," Harry asked excitedly and David can see that he has everyone's attention.

"She turned him down flat and informed him that elves only married their mates. He told her then that was perfect since he was her mate. That just made her mad and she told him that he wasn't and that he would be helping to clean the potion's classroom everyday with a toothbrush for a month for his audacity. Then she stormed out of the hall and my father sat back down and told his friend, who he had been pulling the prank on in the first place, that he was definitely going to marry her in a voice that carried around the dining hall. No one was quite sure how to deal with his declaration but most decided to take it as a joke and started to laugh. The older years congratulated him on a prank well played and everyone forgot about it until the next day when my father presented my mother with a flower and told her that that was the beginning of their courtship. She gave him another months detention and he just smiled at her before kissing her hand and strolling to his next class."

"That was the pattern for the next two years with my father insisting that he was my mother's mate while she insisted just as adamantly that he was not. Despite that and my father's constant prank pulling they could often be found together arguing over different issues and developed a close friendship. Everyone knew that if you wanted to find either of them all you had to do was look for the other and chances were you would find them together. My mother would still insist that she could barely stand my father but everyone could tell that that was not the case and everyone knew that my father was absolutely in love with my mother. However, they were wise enough to not bring it up. So most people held their tongues and just hoped that my father would turn out to be my mother's mate for no one thought that he would live long after his thirteenth birthday if he were not. In the summer before my father's third year my father turned thirteen. When my mother did not seem to act any differently the headmaster at that time feared the worst and hired the best mind healer to be the school nurse fearing that my father might do something foolish when he realized that he was not my mother's mate. My mother was unable to attend the welcoming feast that year due to a case of the flu but two days later she was well enough to take up her classes once more."

"On her first day back she had my father for class and was dreading it since she knew that he loved her and over the years she had come to love him as well. She had even come up with a plan to tell him that he was her mate and to go through with marrying him even if he turned out not to be her mate because she couldn't stand to see him in pain but as the class started my father still hadn't arrived. My mother and the headmaster, who had decided to sit in just in case everything went terribly wrong with my father, started to get worried that my father might have already figured out that he wasn't my mother's mate and tried to do something foolish in his grief. But just as they were about to start searching my father ran into the classroom having over slept and apologized. My mother started to lay into him about being late but as she met his eyes she suddenly realized that she wouldn't have to pretend that he was her mate because he actually was."

"That is when my father skipped up to her took her hand, knelt down, and placed a beautiful gold and silver ring on her finger asking her to marry him. Well my mother did something then which she adamantly denied doing later and started to cry. I guess the fear that had been building inside her that she would have to turn him down just crashed into her and became too much. Whatever the reason my father blinked at her for a moment then simple grabbed a chair and dragged it over to her before standing on it and allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Six years later they were married and a hundred years later they had me," David finished smiling and everyone stares at him in silence.

Lily finally breaks the silence by saying dreamily "That is so romantic."

The men in the family simply rolled their eyes while secretly agreeing that it was rather romantic.

"It was until my grandmother came to get her wedding ring back from my father. Seems he had taken it in order to have an engagement ring to give to my mother. My mother assigned him detention for a week for that one," he dead panned and everyone burst out laughing.

"I can't wait to meet your Dad. I have a feeling me and him are going to get along smashingly," Harry told him with a big grin before starting in on his breakfast. David groans at that announcement and wonders if there will be a school left if Harry and his father team up in the pranking business.

"One question though how was your father so certain that your mother was his mate," James asked curiously.

"Well my father has seer blood and even though he rarely has visions his abilities did show him that my mother was the only one for him," David explained.

"David, how come your mother already knew she loved him before his thirteenth birthday. I thought you said that elves do not know who their mates are before they reach puberty," Harry asked taking his hand unconsciously.

"We don't but you have to realize that are mates are the person or people who complete us and who are also our soul mates. Even if we do not know that they are our mate we will still love them very much even before they hit puberty. After puberty is just when our instincts kick in to inform us that the person actually is our mate but those instincts do not make us love them," David reassured him gently as he stroked his hair in an unconscious gesture of affection.

"Oh, that is good. It just seems wrong somehow if the only reason two people loved each other was because of destiny or instincts," he said quietly before turning back to his breakfast.

David smiled at that and went back to eating his breakfast. James grinned smugly at the two across the table almost positive that his suspicions are correct. He notices Lily frowning at Harry and David thoughtfully and decides that he should tell her as soon as possible about his suspicions.

--

Harry grins in excitement as he looks at the portkey that will take him to Ga'tarie Academy. He cannot wait to see what the school will look like. David had refused to tell him much about the school claiming that it should be a surprise but Harry suspected that he just liked teasing him. The one thing he had assured him though was that Ga'tarie could rival Hogworts any day of the week.

Glancing at the clock he sees that it is almost seven o'clock and that the portkey will be activating soon. One last time he hugs his family and reassures Orion and Kevin that he will be back soon before touching the portkey with David. The last thing he sees before he feels the customary tug behind his navel is his family wishing him goodbye.

"I can't believe my baby is already going off to school," Lily said a little tearfully.

"Don't worry in no time he will be home for the Christmas holidays," Sirius reassures her and she rewards him with a small smile for his efforts.

"Have you noticed the way Harry and David…well…you know interact. It almost makes me think they are…," Remus starts hesitantly and James nods.

"Yeah, I had noticed and I think you are right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lily, I think and I think Remus will agree that Harry is probably David's mate," James mutters nervously. He is slightly unsure about how she will take the news.

"Umm," she murmurs a considering look on her face then focuses on them.

"Elves do not become physically attracted to their mates until they reach their maturity, correct."

Both men nod.

"I like David and I guess as long as nothing happens until Harry is old enough then it is alright," Lily finally says much to the two men's relief.

"Hold it David and Harry are mates. Why didn't I notice," Sirius asked frowning in thought.

"That is because lover, unless it is food or a prank you don't notice anything," Remus tells him with a smirk.

"I will have you know that that is just not true," Sirius silkily purrs giving Remus a heated look leaving no room for doubt about what the other thing was that he gave his full attention to. Remus blushed fiercely while his friends howled with laughter at the look on his face and the children gazed around them wondering what the crazy adults were up to this time.

--

Harry stumbles as the portkey dumps them unceremoniously at their destination. David catches him easily smiling and Harry scowls up at him wishing he could land so gracefully.

"You ok," David asks a little concerned.

"Yeah, just wishing I could land so gracefully," Harry tells him sighing. He laughs at that and ruffles his hair.

"I am sure that you will get it eventually. It only took me two hundred years to get it," he tells him teasingly.

"Oh great I will be dead before I can land gracefully," Harry says sarcastically.

David freezes at this a chill of dread going through him at the idea of Harry dead and for a moment he truly cannot breath. A small hand slipping into his breaks him out of his thoughts and he looks down to see Harry gazing up at him in concern.

"David are you alright."

"I am fine. I just was thinking about something," he tells him brushing Harry's hair out of his eyes with a gentle smile. Harry smiles back up at him satisfied with his answer then frowns as he looks around at the woods all around them.

"Where is the school," Harry asks looking up at him. David bites his lip to keep from grinning at his cuteness and points over to the beginning of the heart of the forest.

Harry looks where he is pointing then looks back at him like he has lost his marbles.

"Alright. Here you need to read this," David tells him laughing and hands Harry a piece of paper. Harry takes the paper and looks down at it. He reads

Ga'tarie Academy can be found in the Forest of the Ancestors by the Willow of the Ancients.

Harry looks up at David questioningly and blinks in amazement as David takes him gently by the shoulders and turns him back around toward the heart of the forest. He steps forward unconsciously staring at the beautiful castle which seems to have grown from the forest around it. At first Harry thinks that the castle is made out of a smooth white stone but he realizes as he steps forward that the castle is actually made of a fine white wood.

"It is wood," Harry says quietly to David. David simply nods.

"But where will we do fire element training," Harry asks as he runs a hand over one of the walls of the academy. He jerks his hand back in surprise as he feels a hum of unfamiliar magic thrum through his hand. He places his hand back and smiles giddily as the magic of the academy brushes against his own magic welcoming him warmly.

"The academy is built of a special tree called a silver wood tree, well I really shouldn't say it was built since it was actually grown in place as you can probably feel the wood is still alive. Silver wood trees become sentient as they age and since Ga'tarie's trees are well over four thousand years old the school is quite sentient. As to your question Silver Wood trees have a natural resistance to fire and during beginning lessons they help contain any accidents that the students may have if they lose control of their magic," he explains as he watches the trees of the academy familiarize themselves with Harry's magic.

He smiles as he waits patiently for the academy and Harry to get acquainted with each others magic. He knows that at this moment other professors are introducing students in a similar way to the school. Even those without earth magic would be able to feel the trees reach out to them. The sentience and magical nature of the Silver Wood trees was one of the reasons that the elves and many other magical species held them as sacred.

A brush of familiar magic brushes his own and he gently unfurls his magic as the academy welcomes him back warmly. He is very glad to be home and to have the chance to introduce Harry to the place that he considers home.

Harry turns to him after a while grinning from ear to ear and runs up to David.

"David, the trees showed me where I am going to stay and promised to help me find my way if I get lost. It was really strange talking to them though. It felt like, while I was talking to the tree that I was touching, I was also talking to the other trees of the grove," Harry says this last part with a small, confused frown.

"What you felt is correct. All the trees in a grove are descended from a single tree in the center of the groove and they all share a connection with that tree and through that tree they are connected with all the other trees of the grove," David tells him and Harry nods.

"Really," Harry asks.

"Yes, also if you progress far enough in your earth element training and you prove yourself to be worthy the academy may allow you a seedling to raise and grow as you wish," David tells him then quickly adds at Harry's excited look "But this is very rare so don't get your hopes up that you will be allowed a seedling."

"I understand but I can still hope," Harry says excitedly.

They proceed into the academy and David points out areas of interest to Harry as they make their way to the great hall. As they go they meet up with other student/teacher pairs. David gives him an encouraging nod towards the other students and moves up to walk with the other teachers leaving Harry with his year mates.

Shyly he smiles at a shaggy, brown haired boy who grins back at him.

"My name is Harry," he murmurs.

"I'm Vatarin. I'm a vampire. What are you," the boy tells him and Harry blinks in surprise at him. The boy blushes at his scrutiny and quickly apologizes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward. My father and brothers are always telling me that I am too forward and nosy," the boy quickly tells him contritely.

"It is alright. I was just surprised. I have never met a vampire. I am a wizard by the way," he says grinning reassuringly.

"Really, I have met a lot of wizards but never one who was my age. You aren't scared of me are you," Vatarin asks nervously.

"No, I'm not," Harry tells him simply.

"I am glad. Many of the wizards that I have met were terrified of me. This one wizard fell over backwards when he glimpsed my fangs when I was three. It was hilarious," he tells him and Harry laughs at the mental image.

They both fall silent as they enter the great hall. All the first year students stop in awe. Harry stares at the huge tree growing out of the floor at the far end of the hall and spreading its branches in an intricate pattern forming the ceiling. The wood is silvery white and several branches bend down over the tables under heavy burdens of silver green leaves.

The walls are made from several trees that have interwoven their trunks and branches. Moonlight filters into the hall through gaps in the branches. The hall looks even more magical than Hogwart's great hall but yet somehow more welcoming and home like. Slowly the first years move into the hall and the teachers patiently shift them to house tables that are sorted by last name.

Harry grins as he sees that Vatarin will be in the same dorm as him. They sit together and only half listen as the Headmaster welcomes them before summoning the food. Harry notices that Vatarin and several other students have specially colored goblets and deduces that these students must also be vampires.

They eat together in companionable silence before Harry sits back comfortably full and asks "Vatarin you mentioned your brothers earlier. How many do you have?"

"I have two. They are twins and over three hundred years older than me but both of them are great. When I was little they always used to make time for me even though they are learning how to take over the family business from my father," Vatarin tells him obviously proud of his older brothers.

"They are both learning how to run the family business," Harry questions.

"In vampire society when twins are born they both share their inheritance. It is because vampire twins share a mental and emotional connection from before birth. Most vampire twins can not imagine being separated for very long. My family's business is large enough that it is actually a good thing to have two people running it," Vatarin tells him.

"That is actually really cool. I am the oldest one in my family. There is my little brother Kevin and my little cousin Orion. They were born on the same day," Harry tells him and Vatarin smiles.

The rest of the feast passes in much the same way with one or the other explaining about their family and sometimes about their species. Neither boy had really ever had much contact with the other species and as a result both were intensely curious. Harry was definitely sure that Vatarin would become one of his best friends at school.

"Harry, what are you doing," Vatarin asks him curiously as the feast is coming to an end.

"Rising to the challenge," Harry tells him as he puts the last little tweek on the spell.

"Vatarin, I am sorry about this but I don't want them to think you were involved in this," Harry tells him with an apologetic smile. Vatarin nods his understanding and Harry releases the spell. Immediately the runes glow a bright yellow then flash blue before disappearing.

"I thought you were going to do something," Vatarin says sounding slightly disappointed but stops when he sees Harry laughing and pointing to the top of his head.

Vatarin feels the top of his head cautiously and instead of feeling the usual hair he feels a bunch of foliage. He looks around him and bursts into gales of laughter as he sees the huge bunches of flowers growing out of everyone's heads. It takes only moments for everyone to notice their new accessories. The teachers quickly spot the only student in the hall not sporting the new foliage and Harry sees David face plant as Harry grins up at him.

He honestly thinks the bright purple irises poking out of his head is great. The spell was designed to make the person's favorite flower bloom out of their head and he files the information that David likes purple irises away for later use.

One of the teachers who looks like David laughs loudly and shoots Harry a thumbs up. Harry grins back surmising that this must be David's father. David has a lot of his facial features and body shape from his father but where David is dark his father is fair. Daivd's father has ash blond hair and sparkling light blue eyes that seem to always be planning the next prank.

A woman beside David's father scowls at him and says something to him which just makes him laugh harder. The woman face palms also when the man says something back to her while laughing the entire time. Harry surmises that this must be David's mother. He shares her dark hair and dark eyes plus he has plus he has her pointed ears.

She looks up to scowl at him and he has to admit that David was right she does look fierce. He smiles cheerily back at her noting the wild flowers sprouting from her head. She face palms again and firmly ignores him as the headmaster comes over and gives him a lecture though it is not very stern since he is fighting not to laugh. Especially since the students have started to pluck the flowers from their heads and trade them with each other. In the end he gives him three days of detention helping David's father, Professor Blackstone, to set up the charm's classroom.

Harry grins at this giving David's father a thumbs up which he immediately returns. This causes both David and his mother to face palm again something which amuses everyone.

Satara was just finishing the last of her iced custard when she felt a wash of unfamiliar magic. Immediately she had become alert and scanned the great hall. She had nearly groaned out loud when she had seen the flowers sprouting from everyone's heads. Turning to glare at her husband he just shakes his head to indicate that it wasn't him. Looking past him she had seen her son put his head in his hands and looked to where he had been looking. She put her fiercest scowl on when she saw the flower free student and puts her head in her hands when all he does is just grin back at her.

"I swear if he tells me he is my mate I am just going to jump off the highest tower and just end it," she tells her husband who chuckles.

"I don't think you need to worry. I don't think it is you, young Harry, will be interested in," Richard tells her quietly.

She looks up at him at this then over to David then to the young boy who is now being told off by a not very stern headmaster.

"That is the one that David has been teaching all summer. He is a lot smaller than I thought he would be," she says.

"Magical power can't be surmised from the outer appearance," Richard tells her quietly.

"I guess your right," she says then notices the fond smile that David is giving the young boy. She frowns slightly a suspicion beginning to form in her mind. She looks over to her husband to see if he had noticed but he is just watching the students and laughing at their antics. She tunes in to the headmaster just in time to hear him issue the boy's 'punishment.' She puts her head in her hands once more and sees David do the same thing.

"You better not," she mutters to her husband threateningly and he laughingly replies back "I have no idea what you mean, wife of mine."

"I am warding my classroom," she tells him not even wanting to know what kind of pranks her husband and the newest miscreant can come up with.

"My dear wife, I have already taken precautions for that event," Richard tells her and she groans already dreading her first class with the kid.

"Damn," she mutters and grimaces as her husband just laughs.

--

AN/ I am not completely happy with this chapter but thought I better go ahead and post it. I have been having major writers block with it. As for Harry's other mate no one has guessed him yet. I will say that it will not be Draco, Severus, or Luna. I am sorry I like all those characters and can imagine Harry with most of them but just not in this story.

So hope everyone likes the background on David's family and don't worry you will be seeing more of them if you did like them and if you didn't like them then sorry!!


	14. A Morning Vampire doubled?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters. I am just using them to craft a hopefully entertaining story for people to enjoy. I make no profit from this or any of my stories on .

--

September 6, 1991

Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes blurrily. He fell out of bed as a smiling Vatarin, complete with fangs, leaned over him and chirped a good morning.

"What in the hell!! You're a vampire why in the bloody hell are you so chipper in the morning," Harry shouted glaring at his new friend as he rubbed his now sore butt.

"That's a misconception. Vampires have no problem with the sun. We prefer to hunt at night and feed at night but just like humans we can be morning or night people. Besides we only need five hours of sleep a night to be well rested," Vatarin chirped happily as he sat on the floor beside Harry still laughing slightly at Harry's use of swear words.

"And I am guessing you are a morning person," Harry grossed as he clambered back on his bed.

"Yep," Vatarin said bouncing onto the bed beside him and Harry was vividly reminded of an over excited puppy. Smirking evilly he grabbed a pillow from the bed. Turning to an oblivious Vatarin saying sweetly "Well I shall just have to break you of that habit."

Vatarin looked at him questioningly then his eyes widened as he saw the pillow flying toward him. The next thing Harry knew he was swinging at empty air and once more found himself on the floor. Looking up he scowled darkly at a smirking Vatarin.

"How..," Harry started and Vatarin laughed wagging a finger at him as he explained "Vampire remember."

"That is so not fair," Harry sulked.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe if your nice I will make you my brother in blood," Vatarin reassured him as he dragged him to his feet and pushed him to the shower, barely allowing him to gather his bathroom essentials in his haste to start the day.

--

A still miffed and sleepy Harry was dragged to the great hall. He perks up momentarily as they moved into the great hall and the founding tree greets them. Vatarin froze and looked around the great hall curiously.

"Harry, did you feel that," he asked and Harry just nodded fighting a yawn.

"What was it," Vatarin asked excitedly as he sat down beside him. Harry blinked at him as he fumbled for the juice jug and Vatarin taking pity on him picked up the jug and poured them both a cup of morning tea. Harry was rather relieved that it was not pumpkin juice. He never had developed a taste for the stuff.

"Well what was it," Vatarin asked him impatiently looking at him expectantly and Harry shrugged.

"It was the founding tree saying good morning. Didn't you hear it," Harry asked after he had taken a deep drink of his tea in order to wake himself up some more.

"No, I didn't hear it. I have an affinity to fire and air but not earth. I did feel a warmth rush over me but I didn't hear any words," Vatarin told him.

"Well it wasn't really words it was more like feelings and impressions condensed and refined into a greeting," Harry told him unsure how to explain exactly what he had felt.

"Oh," Vatarin murmured and Harry simply yawned still half asleep. He made a mental note to himself to use a sticking charm to keep Vatarin in his bed in the morning so he could sleep in.

"Kal," Vatarin suddenly shouted from beside him and Harry turned to scowl at him making a note to himself to remember to put a silencing spell on the chipper morning vampire, also.

Turning to see whom Vatarin was shouting at Harry saw a somewhat older boy walking over to their table with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning, little cousin. Who is your friend," the young man asked sitting beside a grumpy Harry.

"Oh no not another morning vampire," Harry groaned burying his head in his arms.

The young man looked to Vatarin questioningly and Vatarin fought down his laughter at his new friend's misery and told his cousin simply "I simply woke him up this morning and for some reason he has been grumpy ever since."

Harry turned to glare at him and hissed "You woke me up at bloody 6 in the morning and then dragged me into the shower and forced me to get ready."

By the end of Harry's little tirade he was nearly shouting and both of the other boys were laughing themselves sick.

"Damn it. Classes don't even start till nine why did you have to wake me up so early," Harry grossed as he buried his head back in his arms trying to ignore the two laughing hyenas to either side of him.

'Definitely have to put up a silencing spell,' he thinks sleepily.

"Harry come on breakfast is here and you don't want to miss breakfast do you," Vatarin tempted him and smelling the delicious smell of fresh waffles Harry reluctantly peeked out of his temporary shelter. Once he was assured that the two of them were no longer laughing at him he loaded several blueberry waffles onto his plate with lots of syrup. He had a feeling he would need the energy to keep up with Vatarin and his demented cousin.

"By the way my name is Kaltamatryin Salinto. But don't worry you can call me Kal. Everyone does," he assured Harry quickly as a dazed look enters his eyes at the shear length of his name.

"Thanks," Harry said in relief then stuck out his hand introducing himself. He had a feeling that he was going to like Kal.

"You're a wizard, aren't you," Kal asked and Harry nodded.

"Is there a problem with that," Harry asked casually but inside he was cringing. He really did not want the others to condemn him because of his species.

"No, it is just that I have not met many wizards or witches. There are not a lot of them at Ga'tarie since most wizards and witches do not have strong elemental talents," Kal reassured him with a warm smile and Harry smiled back.

"So you and Vatarin are cousins?"

"Yep, Vatarin's father is the older brother to my father so we are first cousins but I am only part vampire. My mother is a banshee," Kal explained to him and Harry blinked.

"Do silencing spells work on you," Harry asked fearing the answer.

"Ah…no something I inherited from my mother," Kal said clearly confused at why he would want to know.

"Can you enter our dorm in the morning," Harry pushed and Kal nodded clearly wondering where this was going.

"Do vampire repelling charms work," Harry asked once more and Kal nodded now wondering about his companions sanity.

"Good. I will use repelling charms then. That should make sure both of you respect the sanctity of my sleep," Harry said happy that tomorrow for sure he would be able to sleep at least till 8.

"Um, Harry repelling charms only keep us from getting with ten feet of you. Kal can definitely make himself heard over ten feet," Vatarin tells him and Harry looks between them in disbelief before groaning. He firmly ignores the other two as they howl with laughter deciding to just eat his breakfast.

--

Despite having been extra early for breakfast and having even left the great hall with a half hour to spare Vatarin and Harry still found themselves having to sprint to their first class of the day, Charms. Apparently Vatarin had an even worse direction sense than Harry and even with the trees help they had still managed to take several wrong turns.

Breathlessly they dashed into the classroom just as the bell rang. At least Harry was breathless Vatarin did not seem overly worked up even after the long dash they had just made. Harry felt happy as he realized that Vatarin could have dashed ahead of him at any time and gotten to his seat with plenty of time to spare but that he had intentionally held back to wait for Harry.

"Thanks," he whispered and Vatarin grinned back.

They sat back in their seats and Harry grinned apologetically as he saw David's father looking at them with slight amused smile on his face.

"I am so glad that you two could join us," David's father said but without any bite or malice.

"Sorry, Professor, we will try to be more punctual," Vantarin said contritely and Harry nodded his agreement.

"I'm sure you will," he said then smiled warmly at them before turning back to the rest of the class and asking them to turn to page 3 in their text books. Harry sighed in relief as he saw that they are doing the levitation charm Wingardium Leviosa. It was a simple enough spell and with his gauntlets on he was sure that he could perform it without any endangering anyone.

He paid attention to Professor Blackstone then turned to the feather that they had been given. He took out his wand and followed the wand movements with care. While he might know a spell from his old world and might remember the wand movements he had found that his body did not remember them and so he had to retrain it to do the movements automatically. Plus his magic now felt different. Before when he was at Hogwarts his magic had felt like a small stream that had been dammed but after everything with Voldemort his magic had seemed to break that imaginary damn and form into a wild rapids. He could grab a part of it only to have it twist to do something else that he subconsciously desired.

It was annoying and made it so that he constantly had to monitor his magic to make sure it would do what he consciously wanted it to do. The power suppressors had helped to tame his magic but he could tells that like a wild animal put in a cage it was just waiting to break loose. That actually made him afraid and so he repressed his magic even more. If it had not been for his promise to David he might have tried to repress his magic once more. But he knew he could not go back on his word so he had been coming up with ways to deal with his magic.

Besides the suppressors he had found that runes worked well to force his magic to take the shape he wanted and only the shape he wanted. His wand also helped slightly to control the magic but for some reason despite him feeling that it was a perfect fit he could also feel that something was wrong with it. He could not bring himself to tell anyone though least they try to fix it. Truth be told he did not want the wand to fit perfectly since when he had fit with his old wand he could literally feel his magic thrumming under his skin.

"Harry, are you alright," Vatarin asked from his side. Harry nodded automatically.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine," he pressed then added "You are really pale and have been staring at your feather for the last ten minutes. Your heart is also racing and I can smell that you are afraid. I think I had best get the teacher."

Harry panicked at that and gripped his arm tightly.

"You can't," he hissed. Vatarin looked at him fearfully and Harry released him feeling sorry for hurting him.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to grab you it is just that if you tell them then they may take me out of school. I promise that I can handle it. Just please don't tell," Harry pleaded and Vatarin looked at him seeming conflicted.

"I won't tell but you have to promise that you will be alright," Vatarin said worry still evident in his voice. Harry sighed and quickly promised.

"Is everything alright boys," Professor Blackstone asked from beside them and Harry jumped looking at him with panic filled eyes.

"Everything is fine. I was just showing Harry a variant of the charm that my brother's had taught me," Vatarin lied smoothly and Professor Blackstone smiled.

"Please demonstrate."

"Well….," Vatarin said blushing as many in the class turned to stare at them. Quickly he jabbed his wand forward then up saying clearly "Windosa."

His feather shot into the air and embedded itself into the ceiling. Professor Blackstone nodded approvingly.

"Does anyone know what spell that was," Professor Blackstone asked. No one raised their hand to answer and he nodded.

"That was actually a shorten version of Wingardium Leviosa. It is used in duels a lot. While this version packs a lot of power the user also has far less control especially over smaller and lighter objects. So one should only use it on heavier objects or objects that one does not care if they get broken. It should never be used on another living being," Professor Blackstone lectured adding the last part with a stern look at all of them.

They nodded quickly having no doubt that if any of them were found using it on another living being then their would be hell to pay.

The bell for the end of class rang and the students packed up the rest of their stuff.

"I want a foot and a half on the uses of this charm and the theory behind it," Professor Blackstone called at the mass exodus that his students had formed.

"Boy you would never guess but he can be just as scary as his wife," Harry joked. He was about to ask the trees which way to go when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into an unused classroom.

He spun around to face a very pissed off vampire and gulped.

"What was that back there," Vatarin demanded and Harry ducked his head.

"I just have panic attacks sometimes when I am stressed. It shouldn't happen again but if my family or the teachers found out that I had had one they really might take me from school," Harry told him leaving out the fact that it was the use of his magic that panicked him.

"Harry…….," Vatarin started then stopped seeming at a lose as to what to say.

"Listen I know it is weird and if you don't want to talk to me anymore I will understand just please don't tell anyone," Harry pleaded looking up at him. Vatarin stared into his eyes for a second that seems to last much longer then sighed.

"I have already said I will not tell and as for wanting to speak to you, you are my friend and I don't abandon my friends ever," he declared with such sincerity in his voice that Harry grinned and on impulse hugged him.

They stayed like that for a moment before Vatarin ruffled his hair as he bolted for the door. He shouted over his shoulder "You better hurry up or we will be late for class."

Harry groaned and rushed to catch up. He has a feeling that if nothing else he would be in excellent shape before he graduated.

--

Harry hurried out of the great hall after dinner and ran to the Charms classroom. He was slightly nervous about his detention tonight but also rather excited. He wondered if he could talk Professor Blackstone Senior into telling him about his pranking days it would certainly be informative.

Professor Blackstone calls for him to enter and he opens the door to find him sitting behind his desk with his feet up on the desk reading a Quidditch magazine. Harry grinned relaxing slightly.

"Ah, Harry I am glad to see that you were prompt. We have much to do," Professor Blackstone exclaimed allowing his chair to rest on all fours once more.

"What would you like me to do first, Professor Blackstone," Harry asked but the man simply waved him to a seat in the front of the classroom.

"That was quite some prank you pulled last night. Mind telling me how you did it," Professor Blackstone asked then added "And Harry please call me William. There are far to many Professor Blackstones at this school."

Harry couldn't help but grin back as the man's smile was infectious.

"Well I just simply placed the rune for head then placed on top of that the interlocked runes for favorite and flower. After that I just put around the interlocked runes for favorite and flower the rune for growth. Then it was just a matter of triggering it," Harry told him honestly.

"Quite good," William told him with a chuckle then asked "How long have you been studying runes?"

"A while but I only really started studying them this summer," Harry explained happily.

"Was that so you could use them to do magic without while still being able to restrict your innate magic," William asked and Harry looked up at him in alarm wondering how he had guessed.

William did not wait for his reply just simply continued "Harry, I know that runes allow you to contain and control your magic better but the whole point of you being at school is for you to learn to control your magic without having to rely on outside forces. Runes are wonderful things and I am glad that you are learning them but I would rather you were learning them for a better reason."

"I am sorry," Harry apologized quietly wishing he could just disappear instead of having to face those kind and concerned eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry. I just want you to promise me that you will try to use your magic and if you ever start to panic you can always come talk to me."

Harry looked up at him startled but he is already moving back to his desk to retrieve something. Harry wondered if his words were just by chance or if he actually had realized what was going on in his class today. He had a feeling that it was the former.

William came back to sit in front of him and handed him a book.

"I think we have talked enough about such things. For detention tonight and for the next two nights I am going to have you read this book and see what practical applications you can come up with for the spells in there," he told him then added as Harry started to take out a quill and paper "Any notes that you take are of course for your use only."

With a mischievous grin he sits back behind his desk in order to grade some essays.

Harry stared at him for a few more moments before looking down at the book in his hands. The title reads Useful Spells for the Everyday Occasion by William Blackstone. Harry blinked and looked back up at the professor who is seemingly busy grading papers.

Shrugging, Harry turned to the first page and found a spell for creating a mini lake complete with Slimy Eels on the first page. Flipping through the rest of the first chapter he finds many spells that if used correctly could become the basis for great pranks.

Harry whooped in joy before setting to work making notes on just how he planned to use the different spells.

At the front of the classroom William allowed himself a small grin. His wife and son just did not get it. They thought that talking to Harry would be enough to dispel Harry's fear of his magic but William knew that the only way Harry was going to get past this was if he saw that his magic could help people. And what better way was there to help people than to make them laugh with a good prank?

--

AN: I am sorry it took so long for me to update but my muse deserted me on not only this story but on all my others also. However, your lovely reviews seem to have lured the rascal back so thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy. The next chapter should be longer and hopefully won't take to long to come out. Also I will be posting replacing earlier chapters with edited versions which will hopefully improve the flow of the chapters. I have already done the edits so no worries that it will delay the story any further.

--

Also I will be explaining what a brother in blood is in the next chapter.


End file.
